Black Again
by dreamer123
Summary: Buffy HP crossover. Involves long lost relatives and portals, and a lot of mystery. Disclaimer: I don’t own anything so please don’t sue me.
1. Chapter 1

While I'm not so patiently waiting for the new book to come out I think I've got HP on the brain because this idea sort of popped into my head and wont leave me alone. I've read a lot of stories where Buffy falls into a portal and winds up in Hogwarts and ones where she was someone's relative and taken away to become the slayer. So I decided to combine the two ideas with a few twists along the way. Let me know what you think.

"_How could you." Sirius glared as they stood wands pointed at each other. _

"_Did you really think you'd get away with it?" James demanded furiously. _

"_We haven't the faintest idea what your speaking of." Bellatrix laughed. _

"_She's your cousin for gods sake you bitch." Sirius spat. _

"_She was asking for it." Lucius smirked. "Little brat shouldn't be sticking her nose where it doesn't belong, neither should you." _

"_You think were afraid of you?" James demanded. _

"_Stop Sirius Please there not worth it." A small blonde shouted running over to them on the quidditch pitch with Lilly at her heals. _

"_Evans get her out of here." James ordered. _

"_No, you need to stop." The blonde insisted. _

"_They need to pay." Sirius said darkly. _

"_Remus please, you're the sensible one, tell them this isn't a good idea." She begged. _

"_I'm sorry, but James is right." Remus replied. _

"_Listen to her, walk away while you still can." Snape glared. _

"_To think of all the times I defended you, and it turns out you're a monster, just like them." Lilly said sadly. _

"_Shut up Mudblood." Snape growled. _

"_Oh that's it you bloody prat." James swore as the darkened pitch erupted in shouts and streams of light. _

_Everyone froze as they seemed to gather in the middle of the dueling groups instead of hitting there targets bouncing off each other as they swirled forming wall of colored lights that bounced dangerously. _

"_Lilly watch out!" The blonde cried pushing her aside as it came straight at them hitting her with an explosion of light. _

_They all looked away blinded by the brightness, when they turned back, she was gone. _

"_Buffy!" Sirius called desperately. "BUFFY!!" _

"Get out!" Snape Growled dangerously glaring at Harry after he threw him out of his mind.

"Who was she?" Harry demanded.

"None of your Business." Snape barked. "Get out, the lesson's are over."

"You killed her, I saw it." Harry insisted.

"You have no idea what you saw. GET OUT!" He ordered.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Lemon drops...lollipops...oh just bloody well open." He ordered the unmoving statue.

"Potter what are you doing out of bed!" Professor McGonagall demanded.

"I need to see Professor Dumbledore." Harry insisted.

"It'll have to wait till morning, he's not in." She replied. "Now off to bed before you get detention."

"Yes Professor." Harry sighed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I've never heard of anything like it." Hermione said stunned after Harry filled them in.

"Who was the girl?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Harry sighed. "She saved my Mum though."

"You should just ask Sirius." Hermione replied. "He'll be here to check up on your lessons anyways."

"I don't know." Harry replied unsurely as if on cue the fire sparked glowing green as Sirius's head appeared in it.

"All clear?" He asked glancing around.

"Yeah were safe." Harry nodded.

"How was your lesson?" He asked. "Snape isn't being a prat is he?"

"He ended them." Harry replied.

"He what!?" Sirius demanded.

"I think I saw something he didn't want me to see." Harry replied unsurely.

"Look Harry I know you've seen your father and I do some things that seem sort of mean, but you have to understand, we were just kids and..."

"It's not that." Harry cut him off. "I saw...Who's Buffy?"

"B..Buffy." Sirius gasped.

"Someone's coming." Hermione warned.

"I'll be in touch." Sirius replied shaken as he disappeared from the flames.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Where do you suppose Dumbledore is?" Ron asked as they sat outside.

"I don't know, but We probably shouldn't make to much of his not being here with Umbridge around." Hermione pointed out.

"I just hope he gets back or I get another chance to talk with Sirius." Harry sighed.

"He seemed really shocked when you asked about her, didn't he?" Ron asked. "Who do you think she was?"

"I don't know, but you should have seen how angry they all were." Harry replied. "I've never seen them look like that, not even when they confronted Peter."

"I tried looking her up in the library, but there's no mention of a student named Buffy anywhere." Hermione replied.

"Maybe she wasn't a student." Ron shrugged.

"She was here, in uniform." Harry replied. "She must have been."

"Harry." A voice greeted.

"Hello Hagrid." Harry smiled.

"You lot need to come with me." He said glancing around quickly as he led them into his hut.

"Professor Lupin, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked seeing him waiting inside.

"I spoke with Sirius this morning, we need to have a talk." He replied. "He told me you saw something last night. Something about a girl named Buffy."

"I saw her die, in Professor Snape's mind." Harry admitted noting Remus flinch at his statement.

"Who was she?" Hermione asked curiously. "Was she a student, because there's no record of her, I checked."

"She was, and there is, you just were looking for the wrong girl." Remus sighed. "Buffy, She...well Buffy was a nickname, her real name was Bellona Black, she was Sirius's sister."

"The other burn spot." Hermione declared. "On the family tree." She explained at Ron and Harry's confused looks. "Remeber when he pointed out his spot where his Mum blasted him off? Well there was another person next to him taken off as well."

"She was right around your age when it happened. Such a sweet girl, always stopping by to see me like you lot." Hagrid said tearfully pouring them cups of tea.

"Thank you Hagrid." Remus smiled sadly accepting a cup.

"I don't understand how they got away with it, they killed her!" Harry insisted.

"We were just as much to blame as they were." Remus began painfully. "Nothing was ever the same after that night. It was a dark time, Voldemort had begun recruiting students, noone knew who they could trust. Buffy had overheard something she shouldn't have. She went to Dumbledore with it and they found out. We should have listened to her. She was right you know. Things had changed, we were foolish to put ourselves in that position it's a miracle one or all of us weren't killed."

"It was just the three of them against you." Harry replied confused.

"Yes, but they were working for Voldemort, this wasn't a silly school yard duel. We weren't yet prepared to do the things that they were." He sighed. "We were just so angry."

"What did they do to her?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"That's not something you need to know." Remus said darkly. "Dumbledore doesn't agree with Sirius and I on this, but Harry we believe Snape had his reasons for showing you that memory."

"No, he was furious I did." Harry insisted.

"Whatever the case may be, We are all in agreement that you need to leave it alone, forget what you saw. No good can come of it." Remus sighed.

"Why would Professor Snape want Harry to see that?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Because." Remus sighed. "Because, she didn't die. Not for sure. What happened that night, when those spells collided, it may have sent her somewhere. We'd have done anything to get her back, spent years trying. Shortly after we graduated, and joined the Order, Bellatrix contacted Sirius. She told him Voldemort knew how to get her back. That if Sirius helped him destroy the Order, he would tell him. That's why... "

"Why you believed Sirius betrayed my parents." Harry realized.

"If he had, that would have been the only reason." Remus nodded. "Like I said we would have done anything to get her back."

"But he didn't, he didn't betray them." Harry replied.

"No, he didn't." Remus smiled sadly. "They tried to use her to sway Sirius to their side and failed, now we fear they use her to do the same to you. You need to continue your lessons, Dumbledore will speak with Professor Snape. Wether or not the answer to bring her back lies in Voldemort mind, Harry you can't allow that to temp you."

"She saved my Mum." Harry replied quietly.

"It's been almost twenty years, she's gone." Remus replied firmly. "Getting yourself killed wont ease Sirius's pain or our guilt."


	2. dreams

Thanks for all the feedback and the critiques. Don't worry I'm not at all offended I take it as a compliment cause if the story just plain sucked you wouldn't have bothered. As for what happened to Buffy and what will happen to her, you'll have to keep reading to find out.

"What are you looking for?" Hermione asked as Harry tore through his trunk.

"This." He said holding out a leather bound photo album. "Hagrid gave it to me after my first year, it's pictures of my parents. She must be in here somewhere."

"Professor Lupin said to leave it alone." Hermione began.

"Looking at pictures isn't gonna hurt anyone." Ron cut her off rolling his eyes at the cautious brunet.

"That's her." Harry declared pointing out a small blonde between his father and Sirius.

"She's pretty." Hermione commented. "She looks familiar though."

"She looks a lot like Malfoy's mum." Harry said with almost disgusted look on his face.

"Well they are cousins." Hermione shrugged. "And Malfoy's Mum is pretty, you've admitted so yourself."

"But..but she's...she'd Malfoy's Mum." Ron declared dramatically.

"I didn't say she was a lovely woman." Hermione said rolling her eyes. "Really Ron, you don't hold it against Sirius that he's related to them, so why her?"

"Ugh I keep forgetting Sirius is related to that prat." Ron groaned.

"And you as well." Hermione said pointedly. "Which would stand to reason you and Draco are somehow related."

"You can't prove it." Ron glared.

"Well I suppose since we know her real name now, we could look her up in the library." Hermione said curiosity winning over her reluctance.

"I thought we were supposed to leave it alone." Harry said sharing a smirk with Ron.

"Yeah, we don't want to break the rules." Ron grinned.

"Since when?" Hermione asked annoyed. "Fine stay here, I'll just do it on my own." She said leaving the boys dorm in a huff.

"One of these days she'll learn to take a joke." Ron sighed hopping off his bed. "Right?"

"Let's just hope she's not too annoyed iwth us." Harry shrugged as they followed her.

"This is pointless." Ron sighed after an hour. All they'd managed to find was her name in the records as a student and that she'd been sorted into Gryffindor. Along with one article in the daily prophet that stated she'd vanished in a mysterious spell gone wrong.

"A student vanished and this is all they print." Harry said annoyed slamming another book closed.

"Well there was a lot of news going on." Hermione replied. "I mean look at all the obituaries, A mysterious death wasn't exactly news at that time."

"If we want to know more I suspect we'll have to ask Sirius." Ron replied.

"That's not a good idea." Hermione interjected. "Professor Lupin asked us to leave it alone."

"I don't suppose he'd really want to talk about it anyways, I mean you saw how he reacted when I asked about her." Harry replied.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"_Bellona Black." Professor McGonagall called as a small blonde stepped forward glaring at two older boys siting at a long table snickering. She took a seat on the stool as the old hat was placed on her head. After what seemed like forever it finally spoke. _

"_Gryffindor!" She jumped up smiling as she rushed over to the clapping table. _

"_See I knew you could do it." A dark hair boy grinned. "Didn't I tell you, you had nothing to worry about?" _

"_Yes Sirius." She said rolling her eyes. _

"_Yeah, congrats Bellona." A boy in glasses teased. _

"_Shut up James." She glared shoving him playfully. _

"_It took you long enough though." James grinned. _

"_Well it had to read her mind and it must have taken a while to find it." Sirius teased throwing an arm around her. _

"_So now that Bellona is officially a Gryffindor." James began with a mischievous look in his eye. _

"_Don't call me that, Sirius make him stop!" She demanded_

"_It's your name." Sirius shrugged. _

"_I think you better stop, she looks mad." A sandy haired boy warned. _

"_Your afraid of a first year girl Remus?" the smallest boy of the group asked. _

"_You've never seen her angry mate." Sirius laughed._

"_She wouldn't do anything to me, she loves me." James grinned. "Don't you Bellona?" _

"_Your such a prat James." She said rolling her eyes. _

"That was weird." Buffy mumbled as she jolted awake. Ever since she'd cast the spell and found out about Dawn being the key she was having these strange dreams. At least this one wasn't as creepy as the one about this gross looking little thing called Kreature who was chasing her around. "That settles it. I need to spend way less time with Giles if I'm starting to dream about English people."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I spoke with Harry." Remus said walking into the dark room.

"Huh?" Sirius said startled. "Oh yes, that's good. Was it what we thought?"

"Yes." Remus nodded blinking as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"I relived that night a million times, wondering what if...if we'd only..." Sirius said giving his friend a sad smile as he moved to the window.

"I know." Remus sighed. "Trust me I know."

"The hardest thing I ever had to do was to turn Bellatrix down." Sirius admitted pulling aside the heavy curtain. "But I couldn't...I knew she wouldn't want me to do that, not for her. I kept thinking if she was here, she would have killed me." He said with a sad smile. "If only we'd listened to her the first time, you know?"

"You never know, she could be happy, she could be somewhere right now, away from this all, alive and well." Remus offered.

"I wish I believed that." Sirius sighed staring up at the star filled sky.

Remus moved to the door glancing back at his friend. Everyone assumed that haunted look in his eyes came from years in Azkban and it did, partly. But a lot had to do with that night, and the events that lead up to it.

"_Do you really think he can bring her back." James asked hopefully. _

"_Does it matter?" Sirius replied. "I can't do what she asks." _

"_If we can save her it does." James insisted. _

"_Save her, we don't even know if there's anything left to bloody well save." Sirius spat. "She's gone, she died that night as far as I'm concerned and she's never coming back!" He said furiously storming out of the house. _

"_How can he say that?" James asked stunned. _

"_He might not be wrong." Remus replied reluctantly. _

"_I should go after him." James sighed. _

"_Leave him be." Lilly spoke up. _

"_But Lils." James began. _

"_You know how hard it was for him when we lost her." Lilly cut him off. "This is just cruel, what their doing to him. You know how guilty he feels, how guilty we all feel. He wont let himself believe there actually is a way to bring her back because then he isn't choosing not to. Besides if she could be brought back, we'd have been able to do it by now." _

"_She's right, perhaps it long past time we admitted the same." Remus sighed. "She's gone, and she's never coming back." _

"_I'll never believe that." James insisted. _

"_James." Lilly sighed. _

"_Don't worry, I'm not going to push him on this, but I still have hope." James smiled sadly. "We'll figure it out, I know it." _

"James never gave up hope that we'd find her." Remus said softly remembering.

"Well James is gone too, so a lot of good that does us now." Sirius replied. "All we can do now is make sure everyone involved pays for what they did."

"Including us?" Remus asked.

"Maybe that's why things went so terribly wrong. Maybe these all these years we have been." Sirius replied.

"When you escaped." Remus began unsurely. "When the dementors looking for you walked onto the train...it wasn't getting bitten, it wasn't the pain if my transformations, or even the loss of James or Lily. It was her I saw, I guessing it was because I knew I was partly to blame for it...Sometimes I wonder." He smiled sadly. "Where would we be now, if she hadn't been taken from us?"

"Everything changed that night." Sirius agreed.

"Did..did you see it often?" Remus asked unsurely.

"While I was in Azkaban?" Sirius asked his gaze never leaving the night sky.

"Yes." Remus nodded.

"I spent years reliving that night in my mind, trying to figure out what went wrong, how I could fix it." Sirius began softly. "But when I was there, no, that isn't was I saw. It was what happened just before that." He admitted letting the curtain fall and plunging the room back into darkness.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The cold air burned his lungs as he walked forward lost in the darkened maze. He knew he shouldn't be here. He knew it was wrong, that he should fight it but he couldn't. He had to know.

A light shone up ahead, he knew what it was, who was waiting. In that moment he decided and knew how angry they'd all be with him but, he didn't care.

"I knew you'd come to me." He smirked the candle in his hand bathing his distorted face in pale light.

"What do you want?" Harry demanded. "Why are you doing this?"

"So angry." he laughed. "I did you a favor that night."

"You had something to do with what happened to her." Harry accused.

"She was meant to die." He explained coldly. "I don't know how she got away, but when she comes back, I'll finish what I started."

"Back?" Harry asked confused. "How?"

"I have no control over that." He replied darkly. "If I did, she'd never return. You'll see soon enough. But I must warn you, she's not to be trusted, especially not by you."

"And I should believe anything you say why?" Harry demanded.

"Don't believe me." He smirked. "Just follow the trail, see with your own eyes."


	3. Memories

I just wanted to thank you all again for the reviews. To answer some of your questions, yes the maze was from the GOF, same one as in the final challenge but he is dreaming, Voldemort is behind it all. Yes Voldemort wanted her dead, and still does, why? You'll find out later. There will definitely be a Buffy pairing, someone from the wizarding world, that's all I'm saying for now. How Buffy ended up the Buffy Summers and the slayer will be explained soon. I think that's everything. Let me know if anything else is confusing.

Where have you been?" Ron asked as Hermione rushed into breakfast.

"The Library." Hermione replied quickly shoving some food in her mouth as she glanced at her watch.

"Of course." Ron said rolling his eyes.

"I was researching." She began speaking between bites. "Curses and how the react when combined."

"I thought you were the one who said we should drop the whole Buffy thing." Harry said cautiously not wanting to admit his dream from the night before.

"Yeas well, it's fascinating really. I couldn't help myself." Hermione admitted.

"We'd better hurry or we'll be late." Ron said gathering his things.

"So what did you find?" Harry asked curiously as they hurried down the hall.

"Tons, not much of use to us in this situation." She explained. "But what I can't help but wonder, is if what Bellatrix told Sirius was true." She said in a hushed tone. "Wouldn't it make more sense to bring her back and hold her as leverage against Sirius than simply say he knew how."

"So you don't believe he knew." Ron replied.

"Or maybe he knew and just couldn't do it." Harry offered.

"Precisely." Hermione grinned. "But then that raises the question of if he couldn't do it, could someone else, or was he simply lying."

"We're not going to leave this alone are we?" Ron asked.

"As long as Harry doesn't use his mind link, were not really disobeying." Hermione replied.

"_What happened?" A terrified Sirius demanded with the rest of the marauders at his heals. _

"_Just a little accident in flying class, she's fine." Poppy replied. _

"_I broke my arm, you could see the bone, it was gross." A small blonde replied grinning as she spotted the foursome sitting up in her bed. _

"_How did you do that?" Sirius asked relived to see her ok. _

"_I fell off the broom." She replied. _

"_Fell off? How?" Sirius asked stunned taking a seat on the edge of her bed. _

"_I don't know, one minute it was under me and then it wasn't." She shrugged. "I don't think I'm gonna try anymore." _

"_Not fan of flying?" James grinned taking a seat on the other side of her bed opposite Sirius._

"_No, not a fan of falling." She replied. _

"_I'll help you, you'll be a great flyer before you know it." James promised. _

"_But what if I fall again?" She asked nervously. _

"_I'll catch you." James promised. _

"_Really?" She asked. "You promise you wont let me fall?" _

"_I promise, I can't let anything happen to my girl." James grinned ruffling her hair affectionately. _

"Buffy?" Dawn called.

"Huh?" Buffy said looking up startled. Where the hell was she, this wasn't her room...there were boxes and...the warehouse. It all came back to her, they were hiding from Glory. She couldn't let her get to Dawn.

"You ok?" Dawn asked concerned.

"Yeah fine." Buffy sighed. "We should get moving, we can't stay here to long or Glory might find us."

"Ok, I'll go wake others." Dawn replied.

"Dawn." Buffy said grabbing her arm. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, you know that right?"

"I know." Dawn said with a small smile.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Curiosity killed the cat. The phrase kept running through his head. Sirius would kill him if he knew what he was about to do but, he couldn't stop himself. Trap or not, Voldemort was offering him something he couldn't resist. So he returned to the maze, Voldemort hadn't been there since the first night, or at least he didn't see him, he knew enough not to believe he wasn't watching. Follow the voices he'd told him and he had.

"_Oi Padfoot, look what I found!" _

"Dad." harry whispered quietly breaking into a run.

"_James Potter put me DOWN!" She screamed indignantly. _

It was like being in the pensive, or Snape's mind, they couldn't see him, it was like he didn't exist, but they did, forever imprinted in these memories.

"_Hey Padfoot, catch." James grinned easily tossing the tiny blonde in his arms through the air. _

_She screamed as she flew through the air causing the four teen boys to laugh. _

Harry couldn't help his own smile as he watched the scene play out. Even she didn't seem to mind as much as she claimed. It was a beautiful sunny day and he guessed the weekend since students could be seen all over hanging out outside.

"_What am I supposed to do with this mate?" Sirius asked grinning as he easily caught her. _

"_If you don't want her then you should just pass her along I suppose." James smirked as he ruffled his hair. _

"_Put me down!" She demanded struggling to break his hold. _

"_You know you secretly love it." Sirius grinned adjusting his hold. _

"_Sirius don't you dare." She warned as he made a gesture as if to toss her into the lake. _

"_Don't what?" He asked innocently. "Do this?" he grinned. "Think fast Moony." He called tossing her up in the air once again. _

"_You know when she gets down she's going get us back." Remus replied amused as he lunged to catch her. _

"_You guys are so dead." She threatened. _

"_Then I guess we just wont put her down, problem solved." James grinned. "She's going for her wand." He warned seeing her squirm. "Quick, toss her."_

"_I am not a bloody ball!" She cried indignantly. "Remus Please, you know Peter can't catch anything." _

"_Ok, I wont throw you to Peter." Remus promised adjusting his hold as if to set her on her feet. _

"_Thank you Remus." She smiled relived. "I always knew you were the..."_

"_I guess it's back to you then mate." He said heaving her at James. _

"_Remus you jerk, and to think I thought you were the nice one." She screamed as she was once again flying through the air. _

"_This isn't funny anymore." She insisted as James caught her._

"_I think it's funny." Sirius shrugged. _

"Mum." Harry smiled seeing a very annoyed looking Lily storm over to the group.

"_Will you idiots leave her be." Lily said frowning at the foursome as she walked over to them._

"_What's wrong Evans?" James smirked setting Buffy on her feet as he turned to his fellow Gryffindor. "Jealous? Cause we'd be happy to throw you around a bit." _

"_Your such a prat Potter." Lily glared._

"_Then why do you always hang around me?" James asked with a grin._

"_Hang around you?" Lily scoffed. "I'd rather hang out with a toad." She declared storming off._

"_Smooth real smooth Prongs." Sirius laughed._

Harry couldn't help but join in as he watched his father blush.

"_Like I care what she thinks." James shrugged. _

"_Sure you don't." Remus said rolling his eyes. _

"_Though she may have a point, I mean your not a little kid anymore, granted your still little but your thirteen now." Sirius said with mock seriousness. _

"_Our little Bellona is growing up." James teased throwing an arm around her. _

"_Will you stop calling me that." She glared shoving him away. _

"_She's a young lady now." Sirius teased. "In fact mother was just saying the other day how she was planning a nice pureblood match for you." _

"_Oh you really want to talk about mother's marriage plans, do you?" She smirked._

"_Nope, forget I said anything." Sirius replied nervously. _

"_That's what I thought." She grinned. _

"_So a nice pureblood match huh?" James said rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Well that rules out Moony and Wormtail. Sorry boys. I guess that just leaves you and me mate." He said nodding to Sirius. "And we can't have you marrying your brother, that's just wrong." _

"_You obviously don't know the Blacks." She mumbled. _

"_Huh?" Remus asked confused. _

"_You don't want to know." Sirius replied shaking his head._

"_So." James said grinning. "I guess that just leaves me." _

"_Your not serious James." She said rolling her eyes. _

"_No, I thought we covered that." James said pretending to be confused. "He is." _

"_You're an idiot." She said shaking her head. _

"_Now is that any way to speak to your future husband?" James asked with mock hurt. _

"No wait not yet." Harry cried as everything around him started getting fuzzy. He didn't want to leave yet, he wanted more, he needed to see more. He fought as hard as he could but it was of no use. He woke with a start finding himself safely back in his bed where he belonged.

"You ok?" Ron asked quietly as he saw Harry rubbing his scar. "Is it your scar?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded reluctantly.

"Maybe you should see Dumbledore, it's the third one this week." Ron said worriedly.

"The dreams, there not about Voldemort." Harry began unsurely.

"Who are they about then?" Ron asked confused.

"My dad." Harry admitted.


	4. Explanations?

Thanks again for all the reviews, you guys make my day. Noone's asked yet but, just to make things a bit clearer, Buffy is a year younger than the Marauders. Regulus is a year younger than her, not that she or Sirius really can stand their baby brother, but that will come into play later. As will what role Buffy played in the little group of friends her brother had formed at school.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Buffy demanded annoyed spotting him lurking around the corner.

"Well it's nice to see you too kid." He grinned as she approached with a curious red head at her side.

"Who is this?" Willow asked cautiously.

"Whistler, immortal pain in my ass." Buffy replied glaring at the demon. "What do you want?"

"Can't a guy just stop by and say hi?" He asked feigning innocence.

"No, not you." She glared. "You show up and everything goes to hell."

"I'm not the cause, just the advice." He replied.

"So you're here to help?" Willow asked.

"What do you know?" Buffy demanded.

"I know you have another though choice coming up." He replied. "You've been having some interesting dreams lately haven't you?"

"How do you know about that?" Buffy demanded.

"You reopened a door that been closed for almost twenty years." He replied.

"What door? What are you talking about?" Buffy asked annoyed.

"Your times almost up here." He replied cryptically. "One way or another, you'll be leaving."

"Going where?" Buffy demanded.

"Back where you belong." He shrugged. "I'm not supposed to tell you this but, I like you kid."

"Tell me what?" She asked cautiously.

"If you save her, you can never come back." He replied walking away. "But in the end you will anyways, it's who you are, who you always have been."

"Hey wait!" Buffy called annoyed. "What's that supposed to mean? You said one way or another...god I hate him!" She cried frustrated as he vanished.

"What did he mean Buffy?" Willow asked confused.

"I'm not really sure." Buffy sighed. "Then again I never am when it comes to him."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

He couldn't understand how or why Voldemort was sending him these dreams. It didn't make sense and while he understood everyone's concern he wasn't sure he wanted them to stop. It gave him a chance to see his father, what he was really like. From what he could see Sirius and Remus had been right, he wasn't like the one-sided picture presented in Snape's memories.

"You need to tell someone." Hermione insisted. "If Voldemort is behind this, you could be walking into a trap."

"It's not like the dreams tell me to do anything, they just show me things that have happened." Harry insisted unwilling to give up his best link to his parents past.

"How can you even be sure they're real?" Hermione countered. "It could all be some sick joke, like Professor Lupin warned us about. A way to trick you."

"That doesn't make sense." Ron replied confused.

"All the dreams center around Buffy, maybe Voldemort is trying to make you get to know her, not your father." Hermione explained.

"And why would he care about that?" Harry asked.

"Because like you said Harry, she saved your Mum." Hermione replied. "Before she was just a person they knew that saved her, but by showing you these things, letting you know her. You'd be more tempted to want to help her."

"I already promised not to use my connection to help her." Harry sighed.

"Yes well instead your just using it to help yourself." Hermione replied annoyed. "I know you want to see your parents, but in doing so, your letting him in."

"Sorry, but She's right mate." Ron sighed.

"Fine, if it will make you happy I'll tell Sirius when we see him this weekend." Harry conceded.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Buffy." Willow began unsurely walking over to the distracted slayer.

"What is it?" Buffy asked.

"I was just wondering, these dreams, the one that Whistler guy was talking about." Willow replied.

"You haven't said anything have you?" Buffy asked nervously.

"No." Willow replied.

"I um...I'm not really sure, I mean it wasn't until last night that it even started making some sense." Buffy began reluctantly.

"Whatever you say, it stays here." Willow assured her.

"I know Will." Buffy smiled. "They started after I did that spell and found out about Dawn. They were about this girl, it didn't make much sense. I thought they were nothing, you know just dreams. But she seemed familiar somehow, I couldn't quite shake the feeling that it meant something." She said pacing the small room. "This girl, she lives in this other world, a magic world."

"Sounds cool." Willow replied.

"It is, it's so...I don't know different than this world, and then at the same time it's not. It seems familiar almost. Like I've been there. She has a life, family, friends. I keep seeing pieces of it, sometimes it makes sense and sometimes it doesn't. It's like a big puzzle and some of the pieces are missing."

"So who do you think this girl is?" Willow asked.

"I...I think it's me." Buffy admitted quietly.

"You?" Willow asked confused. "But how?"

"I think I was there, I think I was her at some point, does that make sense?" Buffy asked unsurely.

"Like a past life?" Willow asked.

"Maybe, I don't know." Buffy sighed. "But then I keep thinking about what he said, how it was time to go back. Back where I belonged."

"But you don't belong there, you belong here. With us, you have a life here." Willow replied.

"He said my time here was almost up." Buffy replied. "I think...I think I may have been sent here, I don't know how, or why. But maybe this thing with Glory, whatever it comes down too, this may be my chance to get back there."

"Do you...I mean do you want to go back?" Willow asked unsurely.

"The more I pieces I get, the more I get this feeling...this..I can't describe it really. It's like I'm homesick. I barely know these people and I miss them. It doesn't make sense does it?" She sighed.

"So, let's assume this is real." Willow began unsurely. "Let's assume you somehow did have ths other life. Your really just going to give up the one you have for it?"

"It's not like that Willow." Buffy replied. "It's not like I'm choosing this, It doesn't really matter anyways because he said if I saved Dawn I couldn't go back, and I'm going to save her."

"But if you could?" Willow asked.

"I don't know." Buffy sighed. "The truth is..."

"This is me, you can talk to me, tell me anything. No Judgement." Willow promised.

"I never really felt like I belonged here." Buffy admitted. "I always thought it was because of the whole slayer thing but, even growing up, before I was called. I always felt I was missing something and these dreams...it's like the missing pieces. It's not you guys, I love you guys. So much. It's not about you, it's about me. You hate me don't you?"

"Yes." Willow teased. "Of course not. I don't really know what to make of this. But, I'll look into it, if you want. Help you try and figure it all out."

"You're the best Will." Buffy smiled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Never before had he so dreaded a Hogsmeade weekend but now as he sat around the dilapidated wooden table in the shrieking shack with his father's best friends watching him expectantly he wasn't exactly sure what to tell them.

"What's on your mind Harry?" Remus asked

"You said you needed to see us." Sirius added worriedly. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, um.." Harry began at Hermione's sharp look. "I was wondering something...something about Buffy."

"What about her?" Sirius asked guardedly.

"Did...She was quite small wasn't she?" Harry began unsurely.

"She was a tiny little thing." Sirius nodded. "You could just pick her up and toss her."

"You and James did, frequently." Remus smiled. "One of their favorite ways to annoy her was to grab her and start tossing her back and forth between them."

"Like you never played toss the Buffy." Sirius replied.

"Well when a girl is thrown at you it's rude not to catch her." Remus shrugged. "She always did manage to get us back though."

"She used to leave things in our beds, snakes, spiders, anything gross." Sirius explained. "She was a sneaky little thing. She was always..." He stopped abruptly as if he realized what he was doing, the smile leaving his face replaced by the haunted look they'd all come to recognize on him.

"So it was real then." Harry replied with a small smile.

"What was real?" Sirius asked hesitantly.

"Harry." Hermione began uneasily. "If you don't tell them I will."

"Tell us what?" Remus asked.

"I saw you do it." Harry admitted.

"In Snape's mind?" Sirius asked.

"No, in my own." Harry admitted reluctantly. "I've been having dreams, about her, and you guys, and my parents."

"And you said nothing?" Sirius asked furiously.

"I wasn't sure they were real though." Harry began.

"What else did you see?" Remus asked calmly.

"It's nothing really, I mean it's just pieces of memories." Harry explained. "Like her in the hospital wing, she'd broken her arm."

"After her second flying lesson." Sirius finished with a sad smile. "She never did pass."

"She failed flying?" Ron asked amazed. "Even Neville passed."

"She is the first and only student to do so." Remus smiled. "She was just terrible at it."

"Couldn't stay on the bloody broom." Sirius added with a small smile. "Your father was the best flyer I've ever seen, he tried to teach her, but even he couldn't help."

"I saw that, I saw him promise to help her." Harry nodded excitedly.

"He kept his word too, always caught her." Sirius smiled sadly. "I understand how it may seem like a dream come true to you Harry. A window into your father's life. But at the same time it's a window into you for Voldemort."

"I know." Harry sighed.

"How is he showing Harry memories that aren't his?" Ron asked confused.

"In these memories." Remus began pacing the small room. "Can you tell me, is it always Buffy?"

"Yes." Harry nodded.

"And who else?" Sirius asked.

"Sometimes My mum, but mostly you guys and my dad and..."

"Peter." Remus sighed pausing mid step.

"I think that he may want Harry to get to know her so he feels guilty and wants to save her." Hermione spoke up.

"Why would you feel guilty?" Sirius asked turning to Harry confused.

"She pushed my mum out of the way." Harry replied quietly.

"She wouldn't want you to feel guilty." Sirius began sadly. "You weren't even born and there's nothing we can do about it now. She's not coming back."

"That's not what he told me." Harry admitted quietly.

"Told you?" Sirius demanded. "Who told you?"

"Voldemort." Harry said shrinking under the multiple glares he was now receiving. "Sorry, I know it was stupid, I just needed to see and I couldn't help myself."

"Tell me exactly what he said." Sirius ordered cut him off. 'NOW!" he demanded slamming his fist on the rickety table as sending up a cloud of dust.


	5. In her Mind

You guys rock, thanks for all the reviews. To answer your questions, as mentioned in the first chapter Buffy was around Harry and his friends age when she vanished. She was fifth year at the time and fifteen. As for Buffy's age in the other world where she's the slayer, she basically had to start over, it will be explained in a chapter coming up. As for everything else, you'll see.

"It all started the night after you came to see us." Harry began reluctantly meeting Remus's gaze.

"That was two weeks ago Harry." Sirius exclaimed.

"I know." Harry sighed. "I had another dream, but it was different. It wasn't like I was accidently in Voldemort's mind like the other times. He knew I was there, he was waiting for me, in the maze."

"What maze?" Hermione asked confused.

"The one from the tournament. He was in the middle standing there, where the cup had been." Harry replied. "I didn't know it was him at first, I mean when I was in the maze, I thought it was just a dream about that night when Cedric..."

"So you saw him standing there and figured you'd just have a chat?" Sirius asked furiously.

"No...yes..maybe, I don't know." Harry cried frustrated. "I wanted to know what his plan was, why he was doing all this."

"And you actually thought he'd tell you?" Ron snorted.

"He laughed at me, said he did me a favor that night." Harry said glaring at his best friend.

"So he was behind it after all." Sirius growled.

"He said she was supposed to die, but she got away." Harry nodded. "But he'd finish the job when she got back."

"Back?" Sirius asked quietly.

"He's trying to bring her back?" Remus asked watching Sirius closely, it was the first time in years he'd heard any glimmer of hope in Sirius's voice when speaking of his sister.

"No, he said she's coming back and that he has no control over it." Harry explained.

"Did he say how?" Remus asked.

"Or when?" Sirius added.

"No, he just said..."Harry trailed off unsurely.

"What?" Sirius demanded.

"That she's not to be trusted, especially not by me." Harry admitted reluctantly.

"That's rubbish." Sirius snorted furiously.

"I told him I didn't believe him and, He wouldn't tell me why. He just said I could see why with my own eyes, that I had to follow the voices, that's when I found the memories." Harry explained.

"That doesn't make any sense." Sirius replied confused. "We need to speak to Dumbledore."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"_Sirius?" she called tearfully peering in his door. _

"_Buffy?" Sirius replied confused half asleep. "What happened? Are you ok?" _

"_I...I just wanted." She sniffled. _

"_Come here." he said patting the bed beside him. _

"_You can't go to school, you just can't. I'll be all alone." She sniffled climbing into the bed next to him. _

"_I have to go." He sighed lighting the candle beside his bed. "Next year you'll be coming with me." he offered with a small smile. _

"_But what will I do here for a whole year without you?" She asked desperately. _

"_Terrorize Regulus." Sirius grinned wrapping an arm around her._

"_Ugh, he's such a prat." She groaned. "Let's send him to school and you can stay here with me." _

"_You know I have to go." Sirius sighed. _

"_I know." She sniffled. _

"_I'm going to miss you." He smiled. _

"_No you wont, you'll be off having fun, making friends." She insisted. _

"_But you're my favorite person in the whole world." He countered. _

"_Really?" She asked a small smile tugging at her lips. _

"_Really." he grinned. _

"_Want to know who my favorite person is?" She asked smiling. _

"_Who?" he asked with mock confusion._

"_Cousin Bellatrix." She laughed. _

"_Oh you little brat." Sirius growled tickling her. _

"_Kidding, Kidding." She cried through her laughter. "I'm just kidding." _

"_Well then, who is it?" Sirius demanded playfully a he paused his torture. _

"_Mum?" She grinned. _

"_That's it, now your really gonna get it." Sirius laughed. _

"Sirius." Buffy gasped jolting awake.

"Buffy?" Willow asked unsurely.

"Sirius." She repeated.

"What's serious?" Willow asked confused as she drove the darkened streets. They couldn't stay anywhere to long or Glory might find them. The rest of the group had passed out hours ago. Buffy had been keeping her company up front until after much prodding from the redhead the slayer had to succumbed to her exhaustion.

"Not what." Buffy said confusion and pain etched into her features. "Who."

"Did you have another dream?" Willow asked quietly glancing in the review mirror to check that everyone else was still asleep.

"Yeah." Buffy nodded slowly. "He's important." She said desperately trying to make sense of it all.

"To the girl in your dreams?" Willow asked.

"To me." Buffy replied quietly.

"So your sure the girl is you?" Willow asked unsurely.

"It's me Will." Buffy insisted. "I don't know how or why, I just know."

"Ok." Willow nodded.

"You believe me?" Buffy asked cautiously.

"I don't know Buffy, it's all so weird, but then again, most of our life has been so, who knows." Willow shrugged. "What we need to figure out is, if you are this girl, how did you get here?"

"I think I know that." Buffy began unsurely. "I just can't remember yet."

"Ok then, what about this guy, who is he?" Willow asked.

"I'm not sure, but I...I miss him." She replied confused.

"You don''t know who he is, but you miss him?" Willow asked the confusion evident on her face.

"Yeah, pretty much." Buffy sighed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Seeing Dumbledore was easier said then done. With the Ministry's infiltration of the school, and the fact that he was for some reason avoiding Harry, oh, and the fact that one of them happened to be a wanted murderer. It wasn't till two days later that he was summoned to the headmaster's office.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Harry asked.

"I spoke with Sirius and Remus." Dumbledore replied watching Harry closely. "I thought we'd discussed this Harry, using your mind link with Voldemort, for whatever reason, is very unwise."

"I know." Harry sighed.

"Good, I think you should get back to class." Dumbledore nodded.

"But wait Professor, what about Buffy?" Harry asked confused.

"If what you were told is in fact the truth, their's nothing to be done." Dumbledore explained with a small smile. "We can do nothing but wait."

"So that's it?" Harry asked stunned.

"You'd better hurry along, I'm sure Professor Snape would love to ad some real detentions to your fake ones." Dumbledore dismissed him.

What did he say?" Hermione asked curiously as they left their potions lesson. Harry had been acting distant all class.

"Nothing useful." Harry grumbled. "Not that anyone tells me anything anymore."

"Harry." Hermione began smiling sadly at him.

"No, I don't want to here it." Harry cut her off furiously. "Everyone's talking about me, they think I'm mad or seeking attention or...whatever. The people who do believe me are constantly telling me what to do, what not to do."

"Their just trying to protect you." Hermione began.

"Protect me, I don't bloody well know what it is their protecting em from, it's me on the line here. You'd think I'd at least deserve to know." Harry spat furiously storming down the hallway.

"He's loads of fun this year isn't he?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"Of do be quiet." Hermione frowned.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Willow sighed frustrated with talking to little Buffy. She needed to snap her out of this mind loop or Dawn was a goner.

"She's not real you know." A small voice called.

"Who's not real?" Willow asked scanning the small room. "Dawn?"

"Neither of them." she replied seeping out from behind the sofa.

"Buffy's not real?" Willow asked unsurely as she took in the second blonde child. She looked similar to the young version of the slayer.

"I'm real." She smiled.

"Your Buffy too?" Willow asked crouching down next to her as the other Buffy Child went back to playing her part in the mind loop.

"I was Buffy first." She said gazing into the redheads eyes. "I like you, you're a witch."

"Yes I am." Willow smiled hoping this Buffy might be able to help her save adult Buffy and Dawn.

"Me too." She bragged.

"You're a witch, like me?" Willow asked surprised.

"Not like you." She said shaking her head and causing her long blonde tresses to sway about her face. "It's different, I'm not supposed to talk about it."

"Why not?" Willow asked confused.

"The law of secrecy, you're a muggle." She declared grinning. "I like Muggles, there funny."

"What's a muggle?" Willow asked smiling.

"Non magic people." She explained.

"But I'm witch." Willow replied.

"I don't know." She said tilting her head side to side as she thought it over. "It is against the rules."

"I wont tell." Willow promised.

"Come with me." She grinned holding out her hand. Willow took it casting an unsure glance back at the other young Buffy. "Bye bye fake Buffy." She laughed skipping out of the room pulling Willow behind her.

"Can you tell me how you got here?" willow asked curiously studying the small child.

"I told you, I was here first." She said annoyed. "You don't listen."

"I'm sorry." Willow replied. "What I meant was how did the other Buffy get here."

"Oh, you mean the fake one?" She asked giggling.

"Um, yeah." Willow said not liking referring to her friend as fake but, not wanting to make the girl angry so she wouldn't help.

"I can show you." She nodded changing direction.

"Where are we going?" Willow asked cautiously as the Summer's home faded away.

"To the scary place, I don't like to go there." She explained sadly as the world started materializing around them.

"What is this place?" Willow asked stunned as they stood in a strange sort of stadium with huge hoops at either end way up in the air.

"It's the quidditch pitch." She answered as if teat explained everything.

"What's quidditch?" Willow asked.

"Don't tell James you don't know what quidditch is, he might pass out." She laughed.

"Who's James?" Willow asked curiously.

"He is." She pointed as figures suddenly appeared.

"_Stop Sirius Please there not worth it." A small blonde shouted running over to them on the quidditch pitch with Lilly at her heals. _

"_Evans get her out of here." James ordered. _

"That's you?" Willow asked recognizing her.

"When I get bigger." She nodded.

"_No, you need to stop." The blonde insisted. _

"_They need to pay." Sirius said darkly. _

"What's going on?" Willow asked watching the heated exchange. "Why do they need to pay?"

"Cause their bad, real bad." She said near tears. "I don't like them."

"Sirius, the other Buffy, the fake one." Willow corrected at her annoyed look. "She mentioned him."

"He's my brother." She explained proudly.

"_Remus please, you're the sensible one, tell them this isn't a good idea." She begged. _

"_I'm sorry, but James is right." Remus replied. _

"_Listen to her, walk away while you still can." Snape glared. _

"_To think of all the times I defended you, and it turns out you're a monster, just like them." Lilly said sadly. _

"_Shut up Mudblood." Snape growled. _

"Oh, that's a bad word." Young Buffy said her eyes widening. "He shouldn't have said that."

"Why not?" Willow asked unsurely.

"That's why." Buffy grinned as James sprung into action.

"_Oh that's it you bloody prat." James swore as the darkened pitch erupted in shouts and streams of light. _

_Everyone froze as they seemed to gather in the middle of the dueling groups instead of hitting there targets bouncing off each other as they swirled forming wall of colored lights that bounced dangerously. _

"_Lilly watch out!" The blonde cried pushing her aside as it came straight at them hitting her with an explosion of light. _

_They all looked away blinded by the brightness, when they turned back, she was gone. _

"_Buffy!" Sirius called desperately. "BUFFY!!" _

"What happened?" Willow asked her eyes burning from the brightness of the flash of light. "Where did you go?"

"Here." She shrugged. "That's how it happened."

"I don't understand." Willow began frantically as they were once again in the Summer's home.

"She's ready now, you can go." She replied leading her over to the other Buffy.

"How do we leave?" Willow asked confused. "How come she's ready now?"

"Cause she saw it too." She explained. "Take her a hand and walk outside, that's the way out."

"The way out's through the front door?" Willow asked confused.

"That's how Muggles leave right?" She asked confusion evident on her face. "You don't Floo do you?"

"Floo, you mean fly?" Willow asked as the young Buffy skipped across the room studying a picture on the end table.

"No, I don't fly, I fall." She laughed. "There so still." She said tapping the glass frame. "Muggles are weird."

"We need to go now." The other young Buffy said tugging on Willow's hand.

"But wait, I have more questions." Willow began.

"We don't have time, we have to save Dawn." Young slayer Buffy cut her off pulling her out the door.

"Buffy?" Willow asked unsurely as the slayer's eyes flew open. "Did you see what I saw?"

"It doesn't matter, we need to save Dawn." Buffy replied jumping up.

"You were right Buffy, about it all." Willow said stunned.

"Right now we need to focus on Dawn." Buffy curt her off. "Where are the rest of the guys."

"Magic shop." Willow replied as Buffy hurried out the door. "But Buffy, that whistler guy said." Willow said breathing heavily as she caught up to her.

"I know what he said." Buffy replied frustrated. "It doesn't matter, I can't let Dawn die."


	6. Going Home

"_Lilly watch out!" The blonde cried pushing her aside as it came straight at them hitting her with an explosion of light. _

_They all looked away blinded by the brightness, when they turned back, she was gone. _

"_Buffy!" Sirius called desperately. "BUFFY!!" _

Death is your gift, it all made sense. She knew what she had to do. But Whistler's words echoed in her mind as well. Saving Dawn would mean she couldn't go back. He was right, she'd done it before, and she'd do it again.

"I'm sorry Sirius." She whispered quietly as she jumped off the platform.

She could feel it draining her life, the pain was unbearable, and then it was gone. She was going somewhere, somewhere where it didn't hurt anymore, somewhere peaceful. Any second now, it would all be over. She was ready to take her last shaky breath when out of nowhere a second portal emerged. She recognized it instantly as the familiar power surrounded her, changing her. Her slayer strength was stripped and replaced by a different power, one she'd lost twenty years ago. Her mind was swirling as it was hit with a lifetime of memories all at once. She couldn't focus, nothing made sense. And then she was falling again.

"Harry Catches The Snitch!" Lee roared as the stadium erupted into cheers. "Gryffindor WINS!!!...What the bloody hell?!!"

"It can't be." Remus gasped.

"EVERYONE OFF THE FIELD!" Dumbledore ordered as the panicked crowed watched the sky turn into a swirl of colors above them. The two Quidditch teams zoomed out of the way as students in the stands all ran for the exits.

"There's someone there!" Ron shouted as a body fell seemingly out of nowhere plummeting to the ground at an alarming pace.

The teachers all shot spells trying to slow the falling figure but the magic was sucked up by the swirling lights before it could ever reach the girl.

"Everyone stay back.!" Dumbledore shouted. "Anyone who encounters it could suffer the same fate she did." He said as Hagrid physically restrained Remus.

"So we're just going to let her die!" Remus spat furiously.

"I can't watch."" Hermione cried burying her head in Ron's chest.

"Harry no!" Dumbledore shouted as he darted forward on his firebolt.

She was falling, she remembered jumping, or was that her, it was all so confusing. The strange stands seemed familiar, if only she could make her jumbled brain work. She should have been scared, she was going to hit the ground soon, hard. But she wasn't worried, why not? Why didn't anything make sense? It had all been so clear moments ago when she jumped, if that was her. Before she could work it out a pair of arms surrounded her pulling her to a stop. She looked up as the swirling lights faded seeing a blurry face hovering over her.

"Don't worry I've got you." a voice said comfortingly. Why did it seem so far away, why couldn't she move, she tried to speak. Then her eyes began to focus and it hit her.

"I know James." She smiled as it all went black.

The return of a Hogwarts student who disappeared twenty years ago fueled the gossip mills. The girl in question was unaware, as she lay unconscious in the hospital wing.

"How can you be so calm, twenty years later she falls out of the sky literally." Snape began. "How do we even know it is her?"

"All we be revealed once she awakens." Dumbledore replied calmly. "Until then I feel it's best to leave the poor girl alone."

"Is it truly her?" Professor McGonagall asked quietly.

"I believe so." Dumbledore smiled as Remus reappeared with a shaggy black dog. He nodded to Harry to follow as they walked into the hospital wing locking the door behind them.

"Buffy." Sirius gasped as he transformed back into his human form. "How...I mean she's...how?"

Harry half listened as everyone jumped to explain what had happened on the pitch earlier. He was still trying to wrap his mind around it.

"So she hasn't said anything?" Sirius asked.

"She was unconscious the whole time." Remus explained.

"No, she wasn't." Harry spoke up as all eyes turned to him.

"She said something to you?" Remus asked hopefully.

"What was it?" Sirius demanded.

"I caught her and I told her not to worry, that I had her..and she looked at me and...and she smiled." Harry began unsurely fidgeting under their stares. "She said...she said I know James and then she passed out. I think she thought I was my Dad."

"That's very possible." Dumbledore nodded.

"So then it's really her?" Sirius asked hopefully hovering over her sleeping form afraid that if he blinked she'd vanish. "Why isn't she awake, what's wrong with her?"

"We honestly don't know anything at this point." Dumbledore replied. "But, I believe She'll wake when she's ready."

"She'd better bloody well get ready." Sirius began impatiently.

"Must you be so loud Sirius." a voice called tiredly as they all turned holding their breaths as the figure in the bed moved.

"Buffy!" Sirius cried wrapping his arms around her over her as her eyes began to open.

"No, it's the lockness monster you prat. I do need to breath Sirius." She mumbled into his chest as he squeezed the air out of her lungs.

"It's really you." Sirius smiled tearfully.

"Of course it's me." She said confused as he loosened his hold. "Who the hell do you think..." She began freezing when she saw him "Sirius?"

"Yeah, it's me." He smiled.

"But..but your old." She said confused pressing herself back against her pillow unsurely.

"I'm not old." he began indignantly as her gaze darted nervously around the small room.

"It has been a while Buffy." Remus replied.

"Remus?" She said stunned as her gaze landed on his weary form. "Your old too. What's going on?"

"Professor?" She began turning to Dumbledore.

"I'm quite aware I'm old too." He smiled. "What do you remember?"

"I...I was...Oh my god!" She said sitting up abruptly. "The spell, the light and then...?"

"Then what?" Sirius prompted.

"I don't know, you tell me." She replied confused.

"You Disappeared that night Miss Black." Dumbledore explained.

"For how long?" she asked unsurely.

"About Twenty years." Sirius replied.

"Oh." She replied unsure of what to make of it all. "That's why your old." She added teasingly.

"I'm Not old." Sirius grumbled puling her into his arms.

"But wait, James wasn't old, I saw him, he caught me." She began confused.

"That wasn't James." Sirius explained. "It was his son."

"He has a son?" Buffy asked stunned.

"You missed a lot these past years." Remus smiled. "And were missed." He added quietly.

"I'm sure I would have missed you to, or maybe I did, I'm not really sure right now." She said getting out of the bed and giving him a hug.

"Your not making sense." Sirius said confused.

"Are you alright?" Dumbledore asked concerned as she froze suddenly.

"My knee hurts." She said confused. "That doesn't make sense, I hurt it right before..." She began glancing down at herself. "Where is a mirror?" She demanded.

"Buffy." Sirius began unsurely trying to block her path but she pushed past him grabbing a metal tray off the bedside table.

"I...I'm..." She stuttered.

"Exactly how you were when you left." Dumbledore nodded.

"I'm a bloody teenager again!" She shouted. "I said bloody." She said as a look of shock and disgust took over her face. "I'm English." She groaned. "Zander will never let me live this down"

"Zander?" Remus asked confused.

"He's..." Buffy began as it all started coming back to her, Sunnydale, her friends, what had happened.

"He?" Sirius demanded his protective big brother instincts taking over.

"Is someone I'll never see again." Buffy whispered quietly as the realization hit her.


	7. What Happened

"Perhaps I can explain." A man said casually leaning against the wall.

"Who the hell are you?" Sirius demanded pointing his wand at him. "How did you get in here?"

"Whistler!" Buffy said spinning around. "You said I couldn't go back."

"And you can't." He nodded. "You see when that spell hit you, it sent you to another world."

"Like Cordelia's wish world?" Buffy asked.

"No, that was another dimension." He explained. "There are many worlds and within them many dimensions. Like the one you had a glimpse of. The difference is, as you saw the dimensions are populated by the sane people. Just with different roles."

"You mean like Vamp Willow?" Buffy asked.

"Right, worlds though, they don't share that thread, they exist independent of each other." He explained. "When you were sent to another world, we were forced to create a place for you. So we did. You began an entirely new life we created from scratch, as Buffy Summers. But you were right, you didn't belong there. You belong here."

"Why didn't I remeber this world when I was there, but I remeber that world now?" She demanded.

"We didn't want you to." He shrugged. "It was easier for you not to. You're a great power, and even though you didn't belong to our world, you were of great use to it. If you remembered this world, you would have spent your time trying to return to it, and you couldn't, not until now anyways. You weren't meant to remeber at all until you arrived back, but that spell you preformed, well it just goes to show your power was greater than we imagined."

"So I'm not going to forget again am I?" She asked unsurely.

"I'm sure there are things you'd like to, but no. You'll remeber being Buffy Summers." He replied. "But you also need to remember you may have been her at one time, but your not anymore, in some ways you never were. And you can't ever be her again."

"Because she died." Buffy said realizing.

"Exactly." He nodded.

"So that's it, I never get to see them again?" She asked blinking back her tears. "I..."

"You made that choice when you jumped." He cut her off. "You sacrificed yourself to save the key. Even if you found a way to return to that world, which knowing you Kid, I'm sure you could. It would be like your return here. You'd enter that world exactly how you left it. Taking your last breath."

"They wont understand." she said furiously wiping a stray tear. "I don't understand, this isn't fair."

"Life isn't fair Kid, you should know that by now." He shrugged. "Anyways, never say never."

"So I might see them again?" She asked hopefully.

"I've learned to expect the unexpected from you." he nodded. "However, I should be going this isn't my world to watch over but, you never know, we may meet again." He smiled.

"Yeah looking forward." She said rolling her eyes. "Can you...I mean would you tell them I'm ok?" She asked unsurely.

"I'm not supposed to, but we owe you." He nodded. "See you around Kid."

"Care to explain Buff?" Sirius asked as they watched the strange man vanish.

"This could take a while." She sighed.

"Your making this up." Sirius said stunned.

"Even I don't have that active an imagination." Buffy replied.

"You really did live a whole other life." Remus replied.

"Yeah it's strange." She began unsurely. "I mean I remeber it but being here, with you guys, it like it's...I feel the same as when I left, I am the same. It's hard to explain." she said pausing as her gaze landed on Harry. "It's a little freaky, he looks so much like James."

"I know." Sirius smiled.

"Speaking of whom, where is the prat?" She asked confused as everyone averted their gazes. "What's going on?"

"He's dead." Harry replied bluntly.

"That's not funny." Buffy said shakily. "Sirius."

"He's gone." Sirius admitted quietly.

"No." Buffy said desperately. "He can't be...when? How? Why?"

"It's been about fifteen years since he and Lily." Remus began.

"Lily too?" Buffy asked tearfully.

"It's ok." Sirius said puling her into his arms. "It'll be ok."

"No it wont." She sobbed burying her face in his chest.

"I'm sure Professor Umbridge has alerted the Ministry, Fudge will be arriving any minute." Dumbledore said after a few minutes of silence. "Frankly I'm surprised he's not arrived yet."

"What are they going to do with her?" Remus asked as Sirius comforted Buffy.

"I don't know." Dumbledore sighed. "This is unprecedented. She'll need a guardian I suppose."

"Technically she's thirty five." Sirius replied.

"Mum and Dad are gone too?" Buffy asked blinking back her tears.

"A while ago, Regulus too." Sirius nodded.

"Oh." She replied emotionlessly. "I can stay with you right?"

"You can't Buffy." Sirius began.

"You..you don't want me?" She asked hurt.

"No." Sirius assured her pulling her back into his arms. "It's a long story, but I'm on the run from the law so to speak."

"A misunderstanding." Remus added. "We'll explain it all later."

"Whoever takes her in will be an target." Dumbledore said deep in thought.

"Why?" Buffy asked confused as the adults looked away.

"Voldemort wants you dead." Harry replied.

"Well aren't you just full of cheerful news." Buffy said meeting his gaze.

"Just telling you the truth." Harry shrugged watching her cautiously.

"Her Closest family members are Andromeda and Narcissia." Dumbledore continued ignoring them.

"I don't want to put Andy in danger." Buffy insisted.

"She'd never win guardianship against Narcissia anyways." Remus added.

"Cissy wouldn't want me, we hate each other." Buffy insisted. "But it doesn't seem like I have much of a choice in this, do I?"

"She'd hand her over to Voldemort on a silver platter, you can't let them near her." Sirius growled.

"That's a bit over dramatic Sirius." Buffy said shaking her head at him. "I can handle Cissy if I have to."

"She married Malfoy you know." Sirius barked instantly regretting it when he saw her wince. "I'm sorry Buffy, I didn't mean to..."

"I agree with your brother, your safety would be in jeopardy with your cousin, but there may be another option." Dumbledore began.

"Remus?" Buffy asked hopefully.

"I'd love to, but you know they'd never allow me to." Remus smiled sadly. "Especially since you still have Family alive."

"What's the other option?" Sirius asked turning to Dumbledore expectantly.

"As you know in the wizarding world we take the role of godparents very seriously, no pun intended." Dumbledore grinned.

"Ugh, not Auntie Druella." Buffy said her face twisting in disgust.

"Dead too." Sirius replied. "And how would that help, even if she wasn't she was like the rest of them."

"It might not work, mind you." Dumbledore began smiling. "But it's our best chance of keeping her safe. Her godparents may be dead, but she is in fact a godmother."

"That's bloody brilliant." Sirius grinned.

"Why thank you." Dumbledore grinned.


	8. God Mothers

Professor McGonagall had come pounding on the door an hour ago informing them as to why the ministry wasn't here dealing with the Buffy situation. It seemed that there had been a mass breakout in Azkaban. One of the escapees was Sirius and Buffy's cousin Bellatrix. Harry had watched curiously as the teen had paled at the news while the two men looked furious darting concerned glances at her. Dumbledore had insisted Sirius leave and after a lot of arguing and tears he'd gone with Remus knowing getting himself caught now wouldn't help anyone.

"I'm going to have to go see about this mess." Dumbledore sighed.

"Your not just going to leave her here on her own are you?" Sirius asked concerned.

"She'll be fine." Remus assured him confused. Yeah it had been a hard night on them all, very emotional and draining but Buffy was back, and she was in a familiar place. The safest thing was for her to stay here until the ministry had their say and then if they were idiots as usual, they'd intervene.

"I'm sure Harry would be happy to wait with her so she wont be alone." Dumbledore spoke up knowingly.

"Yes um, that's good." Sirius nodded pulling Harry aside.

"What is it?" Harry asked confused.

"First I wanted to thank you, for ...for catching her." Sirius began with a small smile. "I should be yelling at you for being reckless and...well let's just pretend I did." He said glancing back at Buffy who was talking quietly with Remus. "She'll be furious at me for saying so, noone knows this mind you." He began reluctantly. "Well except me, and James found out later on. She's terrified of hospitals. It's a bit silly and a long story as to why but, don't leave her alone."

"Umbridge is on her way." Professor Dumbledore spoke up.

"That's our cue to go." Sirius sighed. "I'll be in touch."

"Sirius." Buffy called desperately. "I..."

"Who's your favorite person?" Sirius asked grinning.

"Remus." She grinned.

"Brat." He mock glared changing into his dog form.

"Love you too." She smiled patting his head affectionately before he took off.

"So." Harry began awkwardly once they were alone.

"You don't have to stay." Buffy said quietly staring at her hands.

"I don't mind." Harry replied.

"He told you didn't he." Buffy sighed.

"Yeah, but I promised to stay, so I'm gonna." Harry shrugged watching as she visibly relaxed.

"Thanks." Buffy said staring at the wall. "You see my grandmother, I guess you don't know my Mum."

"I've met her, sort of." Harry interrupted. "Her portrait anyways."

"Lucky you." Buffy laughed bitterly. "Anyways, my grandmother, she was worse. She ...we were visiting her at St Mungos and Sirius and Regulus got into a fight. Mother took them outside to yell at them, so she wouldn't disturb my grandmother. I was the only one there when she died. It was...it wasn't pretty. I guess it sort of stuck with me."

"How old were you?" Harry asked sympathetically.

"Four." Buffy replied pretending to be very interested in the blanket.

"So, are you never going to look at me again?" Harry asked.

"I think it's best that I don't." Buffy replied quietly.

"Why?" Harry asked confused.

"I think you've seen me cry enough for one night." Buffy replied sadly.

"It's because I look like my dad." Harry said realizing.

"Remus said it's been fifteen years since..." She sniffled. "I'm sorry, you don't need to hear me crying about your dad."

"What about my Mum, you were friends with her too." Harry pointed out.

"Yeah, I was." Buffy sighed. "The last time I spoke to her, before...we had a huge fight. God, it seems like yesterday, I guess to me it was, sort of. This isn't fair."

"You and my dad were close weren't you?" Harry asked not sure if he should tell her he'd been seeing her memories.

"James and I have...had a strange relationship." She smiled sadly. "The first time I met him, He put a centipede down the back of my jumper." she said meeting his gaze. "Sirius and I were close, he was the only family I could stand, except for Andy of course. The year apart while he went to school was the longest year of my life. James was his best mate and...I'm sorry." She said unable to stop the tears rolling down her cheeks. "It's going to take some time."

"It's ok." Harry said unsurely placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"This is all just so wrong, I mean it's not meant to be like this." She began furiously swiping her tears. "How did it get so messed up? Maybe..maybe it's all my fault."

"How could it be your fault?" Harry asked confused.

"I don't know maybe my leaving messed up something...I need someone to blame." She admitted quietly.

"Voldemort's to blame." Harry said darkly.

"Well he's not here for me to yell at, and I am." She sighed. "You must think I'm mad."

"You are Sirius sister." Harry said with a small smile. "So I sort of expected it."

"You have your father's sense of humor." She smiled.

"Thanks." he grinned.

"It wasn't a complement, James wasn't as funny as he thought he was." She replied seriously.

"Oh." Harry said blushing slightly.

"And you have Lily's inability to take a joke." She laughed as he grinned. "I can't believe your actually Lily and James's son. It's surreal. But then again that's coming form a thirty five year old teenager."

"Miss Black." Professor McGonagall greeted with a tight smile.

"If that is in fact your real name." A woman said hostilely walking up behind her.

"Um, ok." Buffy said confused a she stared at the strange woman.

"Is it?" She demanded furiously.

"Is she for real?" Buffy asked turning to Harry.

"This is Professor Umbridge, our new defense against the dark arts teacher." Professor McGonagall introduced.

"And ministry spy." Harry added quietly so only Buffy could hear.

"Yes, I am Bellona Black." Buffy said cringing at the name. "What's it to you?" She asked not willing to be intimated.

"Dumbledore has already assured us of her identity." Professor McGonagall Sighed obviously annoyed by the other woman.

"What do you know about the breakout at Azkaban?" Umbridge demanded.

"As far as I know it's impossible to break out of Azkaban." Buffy shrugged.

"When was the last time you saw your brother." Umbridge fired questions at her. Buffy noticed the panic in Harry's eyes ad he desperately fought to contain himself before he revealed Sirius had in fact been there an hour ago.

"Which brother?" Buffy asked feigning confusion. "You see I have two."

"You do not." Umbridge snapped.

"I'm afraid Regulus is no longer with us." Professor McGonagall spoke up.

"Regulus is dead?" Buffy asked pretending to be surprised by the news. "Then you mean Sirius."

"Yes Sirius, Sirius Black." Umbridge said annoyed.

"Well I just saw him, a few moments ago." Buffy replied causing Harry to pale.

Voldemort had been right after all, she couldn't be trusted. Sirius was about to be betrayed by his own sister. He felt the weight of his wand in his hand and for a moment actually considered using it against her.

"Really?" Umbridge asked delighted. "Where was he? Does Dumbledore know?"

"Well I would think so." Buffy said staring at the annoying woman with an expression of almost akin to amusement. "We were on the quidditch pitch."

Harry was frozen by her words, Sirius had not been out there, maybe she wasn't about to turn him in. He almost didn't dare to hope.

"We, You and Dumbledore?" Umbridge demanded the glee evident in her beady eyes. "Tell me, who was out there with you!?" She demanded.

"Of course." Buffy said feigning confusion. "It was me, and Sirius, and Remus Lupin."

"Yes, and who else?" Umbridge asked delighted.

"My cousin, Bellatrix Black." Buffy began as Umbridge seemed to grow happier with each name she added. "Luscious Malfoy."

"Malfoy, you must be mistaken." Umbridge began.

"No, I'm quite certain he was there." Buffy assured her with a small smile. "As was Servious Snape."

"Snape?" Umbridge asked her elation deflating before their eyes. Harry fought his own grin as he realized what she was doing. She was definitely Sirius's sister.

"Also there was James Potter, Lilly Evans Oh, and of course I can't forget Peter Pettigrew." Buffy replied dutifully.

"That's not possible." Umbridge seethed. "You couldn't have seen those people moments ago, your lying."

"Why would I lie?" Buffy asked confused. "Though, I could see where you'd think that."

"Oh really you can?" Umbridge glared.

"Yes, you see Professor Dumbledore has informed me that I have been missing for about twenty years." Buffy explained as if it was an everyday occurrence. "Now Frankly I wasn't about to believe him, until I saw Remus with my own eyes, as well as Harry over there. So I guess when I say I saw my brother moments ago, It was just moments ago to me, but your right, I did lie. Because in all honesty it wasn't moments ago, it was about twenty years."

Umbridge stood there sputtering, her anger radiating off her. She glared at the young blonde, if looks could kill, well Harry would have been worried. Buffy seemed to find it all amusing though.

"The Minister shall hear about this!" Umbridge declared regaining her composer and storming out of the room.

"Lovely to meet you Professor." Buffy called after her causing the woman to turn and glare one last time before slamming the door behind her.

"You were brilliant." Harry exclaimed grinning.

"Yes." Professor McGonagall agreed with a small smile. "Well done Miss Black. Now we have important issues to discuss. Mr Potter I believe you should be heading off to your domitry."

"But I." Harry began.

"Hey Harry." A familiar woman grinned walking into the room.

"Tonks." Harry smiled brightly.

"Tonks." Buffy echoed confused. "Oh my god, Nymphodora?"

"Just Tonks." Tonks replied cringing at the name.

"She doesn't fancy her name." Harry explained.

"Who would?" Buffy smiled understandingly. "You don't call me Bellona, and I wont call you Nymphadora."

"Deal." Tonks smiled. "I just spoke with the Order." She said quietly. "Big news, you coming back and all. And then the breakout."

"Shouldn't you be dealing with that?" Harry asked.

"Huh?" Buffy asked confused.

"Tonks is an Auror, one of the best." Harry grinned.

"Well I don't know about all that." Tonks blushed slightly. "I have my orders though, to bring you in for questioning."

"She can't go yet, Dumbledore said we needed to wait for her god child." Harry began unsure of how much of the plan she knew.

"Boy, I didn't think you were that dense Harry." Tonks said affectionately ruffling his hair.

"It's you." Harry realized stunned.

"Last time I saw you, you were a baby." Buffy said with s sad smile. "How are your parents?"

"Good, I was there when I got the news." Tonks began smiling brightly. "Kingsley came down and told us that the minister had a special assignment for me, wanted a family member to do it, thought maybe they'd come quietly that way. Mum started freaking out, we'd just heard of the breakout, that's why I stopped by, to make sure they were protected." She explained. "She thought it was Bellatrix they meant, when Kingsley explained, said it was you." She laughed. "You should have seen her."

"Was she...was she happy?" Buffy asked hopefully.

"Happy!?" Tonks exclaimed confused. "A blubbering mess, she's thrilled. Kingsley told us of Dumbledore's plan, she says if it doesn't work she'll fight Narcissia, wont let that bitch near ya. She made me promise to bring you by as soon as I can manage it."

"I don't want to put her in danger, or you." Buffy smiled sadly.

"I'm already in danger." Tonks shrugged unfazed. "Mum too, being blood traitor and all. So, are you gonna come quietly?"

"Of course." Buffy laughed.


	9. Ministry

It had five grueling hours of grueling questioning until they finally gave up on any chance of Linking her to the Azkban breakout. They never asked where she had been though, it surprised her but, she wasn't sure she wanted them to know, so she didn't bring it up.

"We'll have to decide what's to be done with her now." Fudge sighed as an obnoxious redhead next him hung into his every word.

"I believe it is time for her to pick up where she left off." Dumbledore spoke up. "Her place is at Hogwarts."

"I suppose that is best." Fudge agreed reluctantly. "But, she's a bit old isn't she?"

"Technically Bellona black is 35 years old." Dumbledore nodded. "But as we can all see, she is not."

"And are we absolutely sure it isn't a charm or trick or some sort?" Fudge asked nervously.

"We've administered every potion and used all spells to remove any and all concealment placed upon her." Dumbledore replied. "I don't believe she'll be turning thirty-five anytime soon, not for another twenty years at least."

"Then she'll be needing a guardian." A voice called as they turned seeing a smirking Lucius Malfoy standing in the doorway.

"What's he doing here?" Buffy demanded furiously.

"Lucius and your cousin Narcissia have been kind enough to come down to assist us in verifying your true identity." Fudge explained.

"Ugh, you used her blood in the potion, I thought it was Tonks." Buffy glared. "No wonder it tasted so bitter." She added glaring at her cousin.

"We needed the blood of a Black." Narcissia replied cooly.

"She's your niece, wether you'd like to admit it or not." Buffy said furiously.

"Not." Narcissia and Tonks replied at the same time.

"We'd be happy as her closest living realities to take her in." Lucius continued staring oddly at Buffy.

"How kind of you." Fudge smiled.

"Yes, very kind." Dumbledore nodded. "But incorrect."

"Excuse me?" Fudge asked confused.

"They are not her closest living relatives." Dumbledore explained.

"Your not speaking of Andromeda." Narcissia said as if the name left a bitter taste in her mouth. "And that man she married, why her poor mother would turn over on her grave if she knew you were even thinking of sending her daughter to live with them."

"No, I wasn't." Dumbledore smiled. "In wizarding law, a child's guardianship, upon their parents death is always first offered to their god parent."

"My mother is dead, you know that." Narcissia snapped.

"Yes, but a child belongs with their godparent, if they are able to care for the child that is." Dumbledore replied. "Unlike in the muggle world, being a godparent is a sacred duty."

"Yes, yes, we know." Fudge sighed annoyed. "We're not denying that, we would never separate a child from a godparent if they are able to care for them, but that is not the case here."

"But it is." Dumbledore grinned, he'd trapped him now. "Bellona's true guardian is not her godparent, but her god child."

"Nymphadora?" Narcissia spat. "You can't be serious."

"This is highly unusual." Fudge began.

"But Minister, didn't you just say." Dumbledore began.

"I know what I said." Fudge snapped cutting him off. "Fine, If she agrees, Nymphadora will be guardian."

"I agree." Tonks nodded quickly.

"Minister, I have to wonder, if anything happens to Nymphadora?" Lucius asked watching Tonks Darkly. "I mean she does have a dangerous job."

"Are you threatening me?" Tonks asked furiously.

"Now, now." Dumbledore said putting a stop to it before it could begin. "I don't see any use worry about that at the moment. We should be going though, it's getting late and Bellona has classes in the morning."

"Minister, we need you upstairs." A tired looking witch said walking into the room.

"Yes, of course." he nodded. "Well I'll be in touch Albus. Good evening." He added to the room before rushing off with Percy at his heals.

"Bellona." Lucius smirked. "You haven't changed at all."

"Neither have you." Buffy glared.

"We're family now." Lucius smirked fingering a strand of her hair. "No need to be so...unfriendly."

"I've told you more than once." Buffy said jumping away from his touch. "Stay away from me."

"We should go." Narcissia called looking none to pleased with the events that had unfolded.

"Yes, run along, your wife's waiting." Buffy smirked.

"Another day then." Lucius replied confidently as he took his leave.

"Ass hole." Buffy said furiously after he left. "Sorry Professor."

"For What?" Dumbledore asked feigning confusion. "I don't believe I heard anything. So my dear are you ready to head back to school?"

"I really have to go to class tomorrow?" Buffy sighed.

"I feel it's best to just dive back in." Dumbledore nodded grabbing a handful of floo powder. "My office." He called walking into the flames with Buffy and then Tonks following.

"But what about my things?" Buffy asked suddenly. "My books, My clothes, I don't have my wand."

"Your things are waiting for you in your dorm." Dumbledore explained. "Your brother sent them along. You have everything you brought with you last time you were here. These are the new books you'll be needing." he said handing her a stack and..." he trailed off glancing around the room curiously. "I know it's here somewhere, ah yes." he smiled remembering as he went to one of his many cases. "Here we go, your wand." he smiled holding it out to her.

"Why do you have it?" She asked confused as she took it smiling as she felt the familiar tingle in her hand.

"It was entrusted into my care less it be destroyed, purposefully or accidently." Dumbledore explained. "Though even I must admit, I wasn't sure I'd ever be able to return it to you."

"Thank you Professor." Buffy said offering him a small smile.

"Miss Granger is waiting you outside the portrait, she's a prefect, she'll give you the password as well as help you during your readjustment." Dumbledore replied. "Tonks, I believe your needed in the search. We've taken up too much of your time already."

"Yes well." Tonks smiled unsurely turning to Buffy. "I'll try to stop by but, I may be very busy with all this...I'll see you when you come home for Christmas though for sure."

"Ok." Buffy nodded hesitantly. "Thank you...for well everything."

"Don't mention it." Tonks grinned. "I'll see you at the meeting tomorrow." She said turning to Dumbledore who simply nodded and then she stepped into the fire and was gone.


	10. Snape

Ok first I wanna thank you all for the awesome reviews. To answer some questions, Buffy has lost her slayer strength when she got her magic back but, like the rest of the Sunnydale gang, it may not be lost forever...wait and see. Buffy/Draco? Ew no, their second cousins. Buffy is not like her family in that way. As for my grammatical errors, I'm really sorry. I suck at that stuff. You can ask any English teacher I ever had, they'll back me up on that. I try my best and proofread each chap before I put it up but I make no guarantees. So if you're a stickler for that stuff I really apologize but I'm doing my best.

Buffy slowly walked through the familiar corridors as she drew closer to the common room entrance she heard voices arguing up ahead.

"I should write you up for being out of bounds."

"Your out too."

"I'm allowed to be, Dumbledore asked me to wait."

"Well we want to see her too and go ahead and write me up, I'm a prefect as well."

"Harry's already seen her."

"I just want to know what happened."

Buffy rounded the corner seeing a bushy haired brunet arguing with what appeared to be the wall.

"Hello." Buffy called causing her to spin around surprised. "I'm Buffy."

"Yes of course." She smiled. "Hermione Granger. Let me give you a hand." She said taking some of the books from her.

"Thanks. It's nice to meet you." Buffy smiled turning to the wall that Hermione had been yelling at. "Everything's fine. Tonks is my guardian."

"Who are you talking to?" Hermione asked pretending to be confused.

"Why Harry of course, and the other boy under the cloak." Buffy smiled.

"You can see through inevitability cloaks!?" Ron asked stunned.

"Nope." Buffy grinned. "Password?" She asked turning expectantly to Hermione.

"Oh right." Hermione nodded. "Phoenix Tears." She said causing the portrait to swing open.

Buffy climbed through seeing the familiar common room filled with unfamiliar faces. She half expected to see Lily curled up in one of the armchairs reading or the boys goofing off around the fire. But seeing all these strangers made it more real. They turned as she entered studying her carefully.

"I think I'll just head upstairs." Buffy said with an unconvincing smile as she took her books back from Hermione.

"Right, I'll show you were your things are." Hermione nodded as they headed up the stairway to the girls dorm. "This is us." She said as they stopped at the fifth story leading her into a large room with five beds. "This one's yours." She said leading her to the last one. Buffy sighed dropping her books on the bed as she looked around. There were two other girls up there one asleep the other lying in bed reading a book.

"Buffy, this Lavender Brown." Hermione introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Buffy smiled weakly as the girl just stared at her curiously.

"And over there is Parvati Patil" Hermione said nodding to the sleeping girl. An uncomfortable silence followed as the girls just all stared at each other until Buffy finally looked away.

"I think I'm just going to go to bed." Buffy said tiredly.

"Yes, it's getting late and we have class first thing." Hermione nodded understandingly. "Would you like me to wake you before breakfast?"

"Sure thanks." Buffy nodded absently heading opening the familiar trunk at the foot of her bed. It was all exactly how she'd left it. Her books, papers, the Quill she'd broken and never thrown away, all kept, she wondered why. She'd imagined her mother would have tossed all her things long ago. She grabbed her favorite pair of pajamas out of the pile of clothing and headed towards the bathrooms.

Hermione lied in bed her feeling terrible for the poor girl. Buffy had come back from the bathroom and went straight to bed turning so her face was hidden from the other girls. When they turned out the lights a while later she'd taught she was already asleep but was startled to see the small blondes shoulders shaking with silent sobs. She was torn between comforting her and respecting the fact that she obviously didn't want them to know she was crying. With a small sigh she turned over feeling slightly guilty for watching so long and went to sleep.

Alone in the dark she cried, for the friends she'd lost, the live's she'd lost because in reality she'd lost them both. She was the same but, the world wasn't and how could she be sure she really belonged here anymore. She could hear Willow's voice in her head as she told her she belonged with them. She had, even though that world had never seemed right to her, her friends had. They way they fit together...it was just natural. Life had continued here without her, her friends were all grown, or gone. Her friends in Sunnydale were gone too, at least lost to her. She wondered what they were doing, were they ok? Would they be safe without her? Did they understand why she jumped, why she had to? Did Dawn? Dawn... Her sister, the key made human using part of her, what would become of her now. Would she ever see any of them again. They could be dead for all she knew, like James and Lily had been, she wouldn't know. She cried for them all, and herself until sleep finally claimed her.

By the time she woke the next morning she'd missed breakfast. Hermione had explained that she'd looked tired and hadn't wanted to wake her not wanting to tell the other girl she knew she'd been up most of the night crying. On the way to the common room she picked at the Muffin the other girl had brought her as Hermione tried to make polite conversation.

"We've got potions today." Hermione began. "With Slytherin, so Ron and Harry will be in a foul mood." Buffy nodded absently as they reached the common room. Spotting Harry sitting on the sofa with a redhead in the empty common room.

"We'd better hurry or we'll be late." Hermione said glancing at her watch. "You didn't have to wait."

"Morning Buffy." Harry greeted with a small smile.

"Morning." Buffy replied turning to the red head.

"This Ron, Ron Weasley." Hermione introduced them.

"So your really Sirius's sister?" Ron asked amazed.

"And you're the other boy who was under the cloak last night." Buffy said with a small smile recognizing his voice. As they moved to the portrait hole.

"How'd you know about that?" Ron asked as they crawled into the hallway.

"Well when I saw Hermione arguing with a wall and knew one of the voices was Harry's." Buffy shrugged. "Wasn't hard to figure out. I've been under it myself a few times with James." She smiled wistfully. "he really loved that cloak." She began as Harry listened eagerly for any tidbit about his father.

"We're going to be late." Hermione sighed glancing at her watch.

'No we wont." Buffy grinned. "Follow me." She said taking an abrupt right.

"Should we?" Hermione said unsurely.

"Why not?" Ron shrugged curiously.

"Snape will kill us for being Late." Harry offered as her turned to follow the blonde.

"I never told anyone about this." Buffy said stopping in front of a large portrait. "I was going to tell Sirius and the boys but they were always going on about how they knew all the secrets, so I figured they could find it on their own." She smiled impishly pulling out her wand and glancing around to make sure it was all clear. "Let's see, third from the left." she counted the flowers engraved in the frame tapping it twice they watched amazed as it swung open.

"Where does it go?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Only one way to find out." Buffy grinned stepping into the dark hole in the wall.

"Should we?" Hermione began but the boys had already followed her with a sigh she to jumped in. It was a long dark slide and they ended up a tangled mess at the end.

"Lumos." Hermione's voice echoed in the small space as her wand lit.

"Shh" buffy cautioned. "I'll go first." She said slipping out the doorway. "All clear." She said finding the hall empty.

"But were at the entrance to the dungeons." Hermione said stunned as they walked out. "There's no closet here." She said closing the door behind her.

"There's no door?" Ron said confused. "Where'd it go?"

"Don't ask me." Buffy shrugged. "It's a one way passage I believe."

"That's wicked, I wonder of Fred and George know?" Ron exclaimed.

"It's not on the map." Harry replied as they hurried down the stairs carefully watching for any reaction from Buffy but she gave none.

"Made it with five minutes to spare." Buffy grinned glancing at the clock as she walked in.

"Sorry Hermione." Ron smirked as he and Harry dashed for the open table at the back forcing Buffy and Hermione to take the only one left, right up front.

"Prat." Hermione mumbled under her breath causing Buffy to grin. "Come on." She sighed taking a seat. No sooner had they sat then the door was flung and Snape walked in his dark robes billowing as he stalked to the front of the room spinning around to glare at the class.

"Oh Hell No!" Buffy shouted jumping out of her seat.

"Is there a problem Miss Black?" Snape sneered.

"Yeah, you." Buffy replied as the Gryffindors all watched amazed and the Slytherins horrified anyone would speak to him like that.

"You will take your seat so I may begin class." Snape barked.

"Who in their right mind would let a greasy git like you become a teacher!?" Buffy demanded not at all intimidated by him.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for insulting a teacher." Snape growled.

"Well you'd better take ten more then evil bastard." Buffy said defiantly.

"You have no right to speak to me that way!" Snape spat.

"No right?" Buffy scoffed furiously. "After what you did to me. I lost twenty years because of you! Do you have any idea what that's like!?"

"They came after us." Snape replied enraged. "Your boyfriend fired first! You even tried to stop them. We were simply defending ourselves."

"You honestly expected them to do nothing after they found out what you did!?" Buffy screamed.

"And what about all the things they'd done?" Snape demanded.

"I never did anything to you!" Buffy exclaimed shaking with anger. "Lily stood up for you, and you called her a mudblood!"

"Well she was one." Snape smirked Causing Ron to have to physically restrain Harry.

"He's not worth it mate." Ron whispered furiously.

"You know it's like it happened yesterday to me." Buffy continued in an oddly calm voice. "Do you even care? Do you feel any guilt? Shame, remorse? Anything akin to a human emotion? I still have the marks you know, there fresh as they were the day I left. Would you like to see? Or do you remeber them well enough, cause I'll never forget, even after they fade, never. How about it Snivellus, I'll show you mine and you show me yours." She smirked "I'm sure by now you bear the mark of the so called dark lord. It makes you feel big, and tough doesn't it. But all it means really is that Voldemort branded you like cattle, and you stupidly stood in line to have it done."

The students sat stunned in their seats noone talked to Snape like that and judging by how pale he'd become in his rage she'd be the last. They wondered what he'd do to her, some nervously some excitedly. But they'd never find out.

"I believe that's quite enough." Dumbledore said from his place in the doorway. "Miss Black please take your seat so class may begin." Dumbledore order in a no nonsense voice his usual smile gone. "Professor Snape, please carry on, without any more disruptions." Dumbledore added giving Snape a warning look as well. "And Miss Black please come see me after class." He added but while she listened and took her seat she refused to turn and acknowledge him any further. "Well then carry on." he sighed walking back out the door.


	11. First Kiss

The rest of class went on without any further disruption Snape and Buffy seemed to either ignore or simply glare at each other. They didn't say another word to each other even as Snape walked around the room testing their work he simply tested her and Hermione's potion saw that it worked and moved on. Once he dismissed the class leaving the room in the same dramatic way he'd entered it burst into noise as everyone began talking about Snape and Buffy's confrontation. Buffy however seemed oblivious to it all ignoring her fellow Gryffindors as they called out to her as she gathered her books and stormed from the room.

"Buffy!" Hermione called chasing after her with Harry and Ron right behind her. "Buffy Wait Please!" Hermione begged breathing heavily as she finally caught up.

"Not a single warning, not a bloody word!" Buffy seethed.

"Aren't you going to see Dumbledore?" Hermione asked.

"No." Buffy said darkly.

"But he said." Hermione began.

"I don't care!" Buffy shouted furiously.

"What did he do to you?" Harry asked quietly.

"None of your business." Buffy snapped but they could see the pain in her eyes clearly. She instantly regretted her harsh tone, it was all to much, she couldn't handle it anymore. "I'm going for a walk." She declared storming up the stairs out of the dungeons.

News of her and Snape's standoff had spread through the school, the corridors were buzzing and the only way for her to avoid it was by going outside. It was a dreary cold November day. The arm was damp causing the cold to settle in your bones. She didn't pay attention to it though, her rage fueled her as she stalked across the grounds unaware of three sets of eyes watching her curiously. She wandered the familiar grounds aimlessly until she found herself beside the lake taking a seat under a tree.

Harry watched her but in his mind he could see His father and friends lounging underneath on a warm sunny day, playing with a golden snitch and joking until Snape came along and they bullied him. Buffy hadn't been there, he absently wondered where she had been. He saw her shoulders shake as she buried her face in her hands. He didn't understand why, maybe he felt a closeness to her having seen her memories but before he could work it out in his mind his feet were moving and he found himself lowering himself to the ground next her and wordlessly wrapping an arm around her. She turned to him tears glistening down her cheeks and buried her face in his chest as she sobbed.

Ron and Hermione watched for a few moments before sharing a look and turning around and walking back inside.

He didn't know how long they sat there but eventually her sobs lessened and her tears dried. He still wasn't sure what had compelled him to comfort the almost stranger but in his mind he'd reasoned it was what his father would have done, wanted him to do, for his friend. That she was Sirius's sister and Remus's friend. That she saved his mother from the fate that had befallen her.

"Feel better?" He asked as she pulled away swiping at the stray tears that lingered.

"No." She said quietly watching him with a questioning gaze. "I just feel cold."

"You should have worn your cloak." Harry nodded. "Come on." he said helping her up. "Let's head back inside."

"You go ahead, I can't, not yet." She said brushing the grass from her skirt.

"Here, your going to freeze to death." he said draping his own cloak over her shoulders. "If you don't want to go back to school yet, how about we pay Hagrid a visit." He offered recalling how he'd said she used to be a frequent visitor.

"He's still here?" Buffy asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, come on it's freezing out here." He said picking up her forgotten bag from next to the tree as he led the way across the darkening grounds. They walked in silence but his mind was racing, why had he gone over to her, and why had he given her his cloak? Why was he carrying her books? Why did his stomach flip and he feel a sense of pride when he'd managed to get a small smile out of her?

Hagrid had been delighted to see them picking Buffy up off her feet and giving her a bone crushing hug. They had sat for an hour sipping teas and talking with much excitement after Buffy had learned the news of Hagrid's new position as a professor about their care of magical creatures class that would take place the next day. They didn't speak of Snape or off anything that had happened since Buffy's disappearance. It was as if Hagrid could sense her pain and carefully avoided those topics. It grew later and Hagrid regrettably sent them inside after making them promise to return soon to visit again.

Buffy paused as they reached the Castle door uniting Harry's cloak from around her neck as she handed it silently back to it's owner and taking the bag that he was once again carrying though neither seemed sure why from his hands. They stood facing each other unsurely until Buffy made the first move.

"Thanks you Harry, for...everything." Buffy smiled and he couldn't help but return it.

"I didn't do anything." he insisted. He saw a look of indecisiveness pass through her eyes so quickly he thought he'd imagined it but the next moment he felt her lips against his cheeks stunning him into silence.

"Yes you did." She smiled unsurely "I'll see you at dinner." She added fleeing back into the castle as he stood there rooted to the spot his hand unconsciously lifted to his face touching the spot on his cheek her lips had just been He could feel the heat in his cheeks and knew if anyone was around to see he'd be very red and not from the wind.


	12. Talking

The castle was buzzing about Buffy all week, she for the most part kept to herself. During class she'd sit with Hermione and sometimes the four of them would walk together but other than that she seemed to avoid them. Today was there first divination class since her return as well as her first class without Hermione. Harry and Ron had looked for her after lunch to walk with her but it seemed noone had seen her since after their herbology class that morning. They were surprised to see her walking to class talking quietly with of all people Neville.

Neville suddenly bust into laugher the sound echoing in the quiet hallway.

"You joking!?" Neville asked grinning.

"Nope." Buffy smiled. "Melted right through the floor."

"Hey guys." Neville smiled spotting them.

"I don't know why I bother to come to this class." Buffy sighed eyeing the ladder with distaste. "So what are you two doing hanging down here?"

"Just waiting." Ron replied.

"Your father and Sirius used to do the same thing." Buffy nodded eyeing them carefully.

"Really?" Harry asked confused.

"Yeah, they liked to stand down here and watch the girls climb up so they could look under their skirts." Buffy smirked.

"We...we weren't going to." Harry sputtered turning red as Ron blushed fiercely beside him.

"Whatever you say." Buffy shrugged. "After you." She said gesturing to the ladder.

Other than Professor Trelawney mentioning a paper that caused Buffy to pale slightly not much happened. As Usual she made her usual vague predictions with her loyal students hanging on her every word the rest of them rolling their eyes. Buffy though seemed to be watching her carefully as if expecting her to say something, something that she obviously dreaded from the look on her face. When she called class to an end Buffy visibly relaxed.

"We should have a meeting tonight." Hermione whispered quietly meeting the boys at the bottom of the ladder after class let out.

"Huh?" Harry asked distractedly having been distracted watching Neville and Buffy once again walking together talking like old friends, they'd sat together in class to, it bothered him, he didn't really want to examine why at the moment but it did.

"The DA." Hermione sighed.

"Yeah sure." Harry nodded.

"I've been wondering, maybe we should tell Buffy about it." Hermione began.

"I..I'll think about it." Harry replied confusing his friends. He didn't want to tell them he still wasn't sure he could trust her. That what Voldemort had said still hung heavy in his mind.

"Ok." Hermione shrugged. "What time?"

"After Dinner I suppose." Harry replied still watching the Blonde.

"She will notice though, all of us disappearing." Ron pointed out.

"She wont say anything." Harry replied knowingly. "She has to many secrets of her own to go poking into ours."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked confused as Harry walked away.

"I have no idea." Hermione sighed.

"I think he fancies her." Ron said bluntly.

"Really?" Hermione said genuinely surprised. "You don't really so you?" She with a trace of worry in her voice.

"Yeah, why?" Ron asked.

"Nothing." Hermione replied to quickly for it to have been true.

Harry watched as Neville and Buffy parted ways following the blonde as she turned down a deserted corridor. He couldn't figure where she was going until she suddenly stopped walking into an empty classroom. He waited a moment debating it in his mind before deciding to follow and walked inside.

"Why are you Following me?" Buffy asked as he blinked his eyes adjusting to the darkness.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Harry asked lighting his wand.

"I'm not." Buffy shrugged.

"Ever since after our first potions class you have been." Harry insisted.

"I didn't realize I was." She lied reaching into her robes. "Want one?" She asked holding out a few colorful candies. "Though I should warn you, Fred and George gave them to me." She said studying them carefully. "Ginny said I shouldn't eat them."

"Ginny's probably right." Harry replied with a small smile. "You've been spending a lot of time with her." He commented.

"Yeah well she reminds me of a friend." She admitted quietly.

"The one named after a tree?" Harry asked.

"Willow." Buffy said surprised.

"You..you mentioned her the night you came back." Harry explained.

"She's a red head, would fit right in with the Weasley clan." Buffy said with a wistful smile.

"What's she like?" Harry asked.

"Well when I first met her she was all shy and quite and bookish." Buffy smiled. "She still is bookish though, really smart. But watch out for that temper. She, Zander and, I were best friends."

"You miss them don't you." Harry said sympathetically.

"Yeah." Buffy began sadly. "I just wish I knew they were ok."

"That guy said you might get to see them again." Harry offered hopefully.

"Yeah maybe." Buffy sighed. "It's hard to explain. I mean when I was Buffy Summers, I didn't remeber this life at all. But now that I'm back, I remeber being her, I have all her memories but it's like everyday I'm back here it seems less real. The tighter I try to hold on the more it slips away."

"Your forgetting?" Harry asked confused.

"No, but it's like it's becoming...I don't know..like a dream maybe." She tried to explain. "Like I was there but, at the same time I wasn't. It's like I'm outside myself watching someone else's life, does that make sense?"

"Yeah, it does." Harry nodded.

After her talk with Harry she left feeling more confused than ever. She liked Harry, he was nice and listened to her. She could tell he was holding back, not that she could blame him, she had enough secrets of her own she hoped he'd never hear. She felt oddly drawn to him but at the same time she couldn't let him close, it was a bad idea. If he ever found out...She noticed many of her fellow Gryffindor had disappeared that night though she didn't really give it much though because it just made it easier for her to slip away. Years of experience made it easy to slip out of castle and steal across the lawn to the forbidden forest.

"This isn't a good idea." Remus sighed relived to see her safely make it over to him.

"We need to talk." Buffy replied cooly.

"Did something happen?" Remus asked worriedly as she was oddly distant.

"Not now." Buffy replied. "When will I be able to see Sirius again?"

"I don't know, with Umbridge watching the school." Remus sighed. "Tonks is bringing to the order headquarters for Christmas break, he'll be there."

"And you?" Buffy asked.

"Yes." Remus nodded.

"Good, the three of us have a lot to discuss." Buffy sighed.

By the time she left Remus in the Forrest she made it back just in time to meet up with the rest of the guys trying to sneak back into the common room.

"Where were you?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Where were you?" Buffy fired her own question back at her.

"Nowhere." Hermione lied.

"Me too." Buffy replied studying her carefully.


	13. Strange Dreams

Harry was slightly annoyed it seemed Hermione wasn't the only one who felt that Buffy should be included in the DA. When Neville brought it up later saying how much he liked her and how he thought she'd a great fit to the group he'd had the sudden urge to deck the other boy. He fell into a restless sleep and for the first time since Buffy returned to their world, he was again in the maze.

He instantly recognized the hallway hurrying down it though it didn't seem anyone was there.

_They walked unaware of the pair of eyes watching them closely. They finally reached their destination an empty room pulling the cloak off them two teens were revealed one Blonde one with messy black hair. _

Buffy, and his dad, what were they doing? He'd never seen them alone before.

"_Sirius is going to kill me when he find out." James smirked. _

"_Your not afraid of my brother now are you?" Buffy teased. _

Why would he be afraid of Sirius Harry wondered. What was going on, it didn't make sense. This Buffy looked just a bit younger than the one he knew.

"_We can't keep sneaking around like this." James began seriously. "It would be easier if you just told him." _

"_You know how he is." Buffy sighed. "He'll ruin everything. Your not going to tell him are you?" She asked nervously. _

Why were they sneaking around, and what would Sirius ruin. Harry wasn't sure he wanted the answers.

"_He's my best mate Buff, I don't like doing things behind his back like this." James sighed. "He's going to be mad yes, but the longer we wait the angrier he'll be. Especially if he hears about it from someone else. He loves you, I know deep down he just wants you to be happy. But I promised you I wouldn't say anything until you were ready, so I wont." _

"_You're the best James." She grinned throwing her arms around him. "I love you." _

"_I love you too Buff." James grinned. _

He shot up in his bed as he woke. "What the hell did I just see?" He asked the silent room.

On the outside it looked as though everything was fine. She was just a normal student. She was used to faking it. She could laugh and pretend it was all ok while inside her heart broke. She'd had a strange dream the night before, one she was almost positive wasn't a dream. Whistler had been there. He told her this was her reward. That coming home had been her reward for all the good she'd done so why did it feel more like a punishment.

Her notoriety was starting to wear off thankfully but students still came up to her everyday asking about people she'd known. She hated it but at the same time she couldn't deny giving them a few tidbits about parents, or other family members they'd never known. Harry was the only one who didn't. It surprised and confused her. She was sure he wanted to know anything and everything she could tell him about his father and mother but he never asked. Every time she mentioned one of them in passing he became instantly alert listening as if he was dying of thirst and she had water. He was also the only one who asked about her other life. He listened to her stories about the battles she'd fought, her friends, her family. Though the others probably as the ministry mistakenly assumed because she reappeared exactly the same as she'd been when she disappeared that she hadn't been anywhere.

"So what do you think Mum's making for dinner?" Ron asked his stomach growling.

"Do you always think about food?" Hermione asked rolling her eyes.

"What's with them?" Ron asked quietly gesturing to Harry and Buffy both lost in their own worlds.

Harry was unaware of his friends scrutiny as he went over and over his latest dream in his head. He really hadn't meant to go back but something inside of him just wouldn't allow him to turn back. It had taken place right here, for all he knew in this very compartment.

"_Stupid bloody prats." Sirius cursed walking into the compartment and ignoring the curious looks from his friends. _

"_What's wrong Padfoot?" James asked. _

"_Oy Sirius." A seventh year Ravenclaw called sticking his head in the compartment. _

"_What do you want Mark?" Sirius asked annoyed. _

"_I was just wondering..I mean...Does your sister have a boyfriend?" He asked. _

"_Buffy?" James asked confused. _

"_Get out of here you git." Sirius snapped pulling out his wand. _

"_Sorry." he said holding up his hands as he left. _

"_What was that about?" Remus asked confused. _

Harry had been wondering the same thing.

"_You'll see, it's disgusting." Sirius replied annoyed. _

"_What is?" James asked curiously. _

"_Hey guys." Buffy grinned walking into the compartment. _

"_That." Sirius groaned. _

"_What's wrong with them?" Buffy asked confused as the three boys stared at her with their mouths hanging open. _

"_N..nothing." Peter stammered. _

"_Buffy." Lily smiled spotting her. "I saved you a seat."_

"_Thanks Lils." Buffy grinned. "See you guys later." She smiled following the redhead. _

"_See I told you." Sirius said annoyed. "I mean you saw her she's..."_

"_Wow." James said dreamily._

"_Shut up." Sirius glared. "It's like they've never seen a bloody girl before. She's only fourteen for god's sake, and I've got bloody seventh years asking me if she has a boyfriend. I don't like this, not at all." _

"_Face it Padfoot, your sister is HOT!" James grinned. _

It wasn't that he disagreed but Something about his own father saying that moments after he saw his mother didn't sit well with him.

"_Don't make me hurt you mate." Sirius snapped. _

"_I mean she was always pretty but..." Remus said still stunned. _

"_Hey that's my sister your talking about!" Sirius declared furiously. _

"_Sorry mate, but I think I'm in love." James grinned. _

"_Or Lust at least." Remus offered cringing as Sirius sent him a death glare. _

"_So um, does she have a boyfriend?" Peter asked quietly earning himself hex from Sirius. _

The way she'd reacted to his death, the way he'd sometimes catch her looking at him with unshed tears in her eyes. He couldn't help but wonder if Buffy and his father had been more than friends and if so, why hadn't anyone told him.


	14. Home Sweet Home

Thanks again for all the reviews, you guys rock. As for Buffy's slayer abilities, well they just may pop back up. Onto the whole Buffy/James question. Exactly what kind of relationship did the two of them have? Well like poor Harry your just gonna have to wait and see. Ok enough of me onto the story, let me know what you think.

"Come on Ron, Mum's waiting." Ginny said walking over to the group.

"What about Harry?" Ron asked confused.

"We can't all leave together." Hermione whispered. "It wouldn't look right, to easy too follow us."

"Oh right." Ron nodded. "Well see you guys in bit I guess."

They watched the Weasley's and Hermione disappear beyond the Barrier waiting for their ride to come. They didn't have to wait long before Tonks showed up with two other men.

"Remus." Buffy greeted with a hug.

"What's the matter? Don't you recognize me?" The other man asked smiling.

"You are in disguise." Tonks said pointedly. "We'll all get reacquainted later, we need to move quickly or we'll not make our portkey."

"We wouldn't be so late if Sirius didn't argue over the plan for an hour." The man replied.

"You know he why he didn't want you coming, get over it." Remus sighed. "All set there?"

"Yup this is everything." Buffy said gesturing to their trunks.

"You feeling ok?" Remus asked Harry.

"Fine." Harry replied with an unreassuring smile.

"We'll talk later." Remus said studying him carefully.

"Let's get a move on." The other man said glancing at his watch. They led the two teens into a deserted part of the station glancing around.

"I've found it." Tonks grinned holding up an old boot. "Hurry up, only a minute left."

Buffy felt the familiar tug as she was pulled from the station landing in a seemingly deserted street that seemed oddly familiar.

"Where are we?" She asked confused as Tonks helped her up.

"Read this." Remus said handing her a slip of paper. She glanced at the paper. 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Your joking right?" she asked handing him back the parchment with he immediately burned. But the house came into view and with a sigh she followed the rest of the group inside. The second they crossed the threshold they were met with the screams of Mrs Black's portrait.

"Some things never change." Buffy sighed as she listened to her mother rant about blood traitors and mudbloods. Walking over to the portrait she shook her head staring at her mother. "Oh do shut up." She said annoyed and to everyone's surprise she did.

"Buffy." Sirius grinned. "Harry. Any trouble?" He asked turning to the adults.

"Nope." Tonks smiled. "Are we the first back?"

"Yeah, Moody's still waiting outside for the others." Sirius nodded.

"Mistress Bellona, you've returned!" Kreature grinned popping into the room.

"Your still alive." Buffy commented with a disgusted look on her face.

"Shall I take your things to your room?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah whatever." Buffy said shaking her head as the elf beamed hurrying to do his mistresses bidding.

"How come he likes you and hates Sirius?" Harry asked confused.

"I wish I knew." Buffy shrugged. "He didn't always like me and one day he just started being nice to me. Personally it creeps me out." She said walking slowly around the room "It's different."

"We got rid of a lot of junk." Sirius agreed.

"Not different enough." she said scowling as her eyes came to rest on the Black Family Tree.

"You..you never answered my letters." Sirius began unsurely.

"Because I felt what I needed to say was better done in person." She replied her eyes still trained on the massive tapestry. They could here voices in the entry way realizing the others had arrived.

"Harry why don't you go give them a hand." Remus asked pointedly dismissing him from the room.

"I...fine." Harry sighed walking out.

"So." Sirius began. "I take it your upset with me?"

"Really." Buffy snorted. "Where would you get that idea?"

"Buffy." Remus began.

"You know my first class." Buffy began cutting him off. "I walked into the room and guess who my teacher was?"

"Snape." Sirius sighed.

"Oh, so you knew he was a teacher then?" Buffy asked furiously. "Because someone could have told me, warned me."

"Dumbledore didn't tell you?" Remus asked surprised.

"Noone told me much of anything." Buffy glared. "I mean you did say it had been twenty years. I guess...I guess it didn't really sink in until later though. I was really gone twenty years, and I'm exactly the same, but nothing else is. I mean everyone else went on, grew up, lived, died...Nothing is the same."

"Dumbledore should have told you." Sirius began.

"NO!" She cut him off furiously.

"What's going on?" Ron asked as they sat around the large kitchen table.

"Their talking." Harry shrugged still annoyed at having been told to go away.

"What about do you think?" Fred asked curiously.

"She's been gone for twenty years I expect they have a lot to catch up on." Ginny replied.

"I wish we could hear them." George sighed leaning closer to the doorway.

"You lot just leave them in peace." Molly ordered with a stern look. "It's not any of your business what their discussing."

"But Mum." Fred groaned already reaching into his pocket for the extendable ears. But it turned out they wouldn't need them.

"DUMBLEDORE SHOULDN'T HAVE TOLD ME, YOU SHOULD HAVE!" Buffy's furious voice echoed into the room reminding them all slightly of her mother's portrait. "NOT A BLOODY WORD FROM EITHER OF YOU! NOT ABOUT SNAPE, OR ANYTHING. I WONDER WOULD YOU EVEN HAVE TOLD ME JAMES AND LILY WERE DEAD IF I HADN'T ASKED! YOU TELL ME THE MINISTRY IS AFTER YOU, BUT NOT WHY! I FIND OUT IT'S FOR BETRAYING THEM, AND KILLING PETER! PETER, WHO YOU COULD HAVE MENTIONED WAS DEAD AS WELL!"

"You don't honestly think." Remus began the voices now coming from the hallway.

"Of course I don't believe it!" Buffy exclaimed. "But you could have warned me! You could have said something, anything. But you didn't! You just let me walk in there and... Alice, god Sirius you could have mentioned my best friend was tortured to insanity by my cousin no less! I had to hear about if from her son!!!! I was told I was going home, back where I belonged but, I don't belong here, not anymore. I don't belong anywhere! I hate it here! I hate you all! I wish I had died!" She screamed followed by the sound of footsteps thundering up the stairs and a slamming door that shook the entire house.

"Oh dear." Molly said sadly wiping the corner of her eye with her apron. "That poor girl."

Remus and Sirius walked into the kitchen looking altogether defeated. The occupants avoided their gazes.

"So I guess you all heard." Sirius sighed.

"Hard not to." Ron mumbled his eyes trained on his hands.

"She'll be alright." Sirius offered with a weak smile. "She always did have a temper."

"A bit?" Remus asked almost amused as he sank into a seat next to Harry.

"But, she's right, there was a lot we should have told her before..." Sirius trailed off uncomfortably.

"There wasn't really time." Harry offered.

"We should have found time." Remus replied tiredly.

"At least she's not that mad at us." Sirius shrugged leaning against the wall.

"Not that mad!?" Ron asked nervously.

"She seemed pretty bloody mad to us." Fred added.

"She said she hated you, that she wished she was dead." George finished confused.

"She's a teenage girl. That's how they are." Sirius shrugged earning glares from Hermione and Ginny. "She's always been a bit..."

"Dramatic." Remus offered with a small smile.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." Sirius nodded. "If she was really mad she wouldn't speak to us at all, I mean you saw what happened with our mother." He said looking to Harry.

"She told her to shut up and she did." Harry explained to the confused group.

"You see." Sirius smirked. "Our Mum was furious with Buffy, I guess still is, wont speak to her hasn't since she was thirteen. Wont say a word to her until she apologizes and admits she was wrong. Both very stubborn women, even in death."

"Her own mother didn't talk to her for two years." Hermione asked aghast.

"Not a big loss mind you." Sirius shrugged. "For the first year they acted as if the other didn't exist and then it got very annoying, a lot of Sirius tell your sister this and that. Neither would give an inch Me, My dad and Regulus were used as the go betweens, Kreature as well I suppose."

"Is that why she blasted Buffy off the tree?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Oh no, she didn't blast her off, Buffy did it herself." Sirius explained amused. "She always had more guts than me, I just ran away but not Buffy, she would stand up to Mum. Didn't let her get away with all her crap, and one day Mum crossed the line as far as Buffy was concerned so she blasted herself of the tree."

"I know this one." Tonks grinned. "It's why she's my God Mother in fact."

"I thought she was a bit young to be a godmother." Hermione nodded.

"Yeah well, My mother and Aunt, Tonk's grandmother were over shortly after the birth going on and on about the disappointment and how they were a disgrace to the Black line, same old crap."

Sirius explained. "We'd just snuck out of the house to see you, adorable little things she was." He added making Tonks Blush. "Buffy heard them and she was furious, said if that's what they thought then she wanted nothing to do with the Black family or it's precious line and proceeded to blast herself right off the tree. Told her she's start her own family tree with Andy and Dora right at the top."

"My mum heard what she did and said there couldn't be a better person to have a my god mother." Tonks smiled.

"I still don't see how not speaking to her was a punishment then." Ron replied confused.

"It wasn't a very sensible one, Buffy loved it, used it to drive Mother batty. She could basically say anything she wanted to her and Mother couldn't say anything back." Sirius grinned. "I guess you could say Buffy is a Bit like our Mother in that way. You know she's truly angry with you when the yelling stops."

"Well we couldn't really expect the two of you to be completely normal growing up here." Remus offered with a small smile.

"Like your bloody normal." Sirius replied. "I still can't believe Dumbledore didn't mention Snape was potion master. I mean we didn't really think of it till later and we figured..."

"She was pretty upset." Hermione nodded.

"Upset, she let him have it." Fred grinned.

"Our hero." George nodded grinning. "Called him a greasy git."

"What happened?" Sirius demanded.

"He walked in and she jumped up out of her seat and they started screaming at each other." Harry explained. "She was saying how it was his fault, and then he blamed you guys and called my mum a mudblood." He spat distastefully.

"In front of the whole class!?" Sirius asked furiously.

"Well not exactly." Hermione spoke up. "She said he called her one and he sort of shrugged and said she was one."

"What else?" Sirius asked knowing there was more.

"She started going on about marks." Ron began.

"Oh this is our favorite part." Fred grinned.

"Where she told him he'd been branded." George picked up.

"Like a Cow." Fred finished.

"She also mentioned marks she had, from him." Hermione added quietly. "She said it was like yesterday." She said watching closely as the two mens eyes darkened with rage.

"It's been twenty years for us, but we didn't really take into account to her it was just yesterday." Sirius swore darkly.

"What did he do to her?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Yes, I would also like to know." A voice spoke up from the door way.

"Dumbledore." Molly greeted.

"Hello Molly." He smiled tiredly. "I had hoped they would be able to put their schoolyard differences away."

"Schoolyard differences." Sirius spat. "So that's what were going to call it." He said glaring at the older man.

"He doesn't know Sirius." Remus spoke up quietly. "You can't blame him, we never said a word."

"I believe the time for secrets has passed." Dumbledore sighed.

"Honestly, with all due respect, it's not for us to say." Remus replied firmly.

"Fine." Dumbledore nodded.

"Why don't you all go get yourselves settled upstairs." Molly ordered as she waved her wand setting a knife to work peeling a pile of potatoes.

"You know you could just say go away were having a meeting soon." Fred said rolling his eyes as they gathered their things.


	15. Old Pranks

Ok before we get to the next chapter I want to thank you for all the reviews. One of the big issues seems to be Buffy's seeming dismissal of her life as the slayer. As of right now the only people who actually know about that life are the ones in the room when she told them about it meaning Sirius, Remus, Harry and Dumbledore. She does remeber it but at the same time she's trying to readjust to her old life. She was plopped back into this world where all the people she knew have grown up or died, so she's basically been all alone at Hogwarts cut off from Sirius and Remus. She doesn't really know Harry yet, and she's angry and confused but putting on a act like nothings wrong. I hope that explains it better, sorry for the confusion but expect the slayer world to start playing a larger role in upcoming chapters.

"Let's find Buffy." Fred Grinned as he and George stuffed their trunks in the room they used here following the girls into theirs with Harry and Ron behind them.

"Where is she?" Ron asked not seeing the blonde.

"She wasn't in here, neither is her stuff." Ginny shrugged.

"Probably still downstairs." Hermione began.

"No Kreature took them to her room, or so he said." Harry cut her off. "He likes her." He explained at their confused looks.

"I Wonder which room was her's." Hermione said glancing down the long hall.

"Only one way to find out." Fred grinned as he and George walked down the hall opening each door to find it empty of any occupants.

"Must be up there." George said nodding to a small flight of stairs.

"That's where Sirius's room is." Harry nodded.

"I've never been up there, you?" Ron asked glancing at Harry.

"No." Harry said shaking his head.

"What are Ickle Ron and Ickle Harry afraid of the mean old stairs." Fred teased.

"Shut up." Ron glared stomping up the stairs.

The short flight of stairs led them to a small landing with three doors with engraved shiny gold plates firmly attached to them. The one to the left read Sirius, to the right Regulus and the Middle Bellona but it looked as though someone had crossed it out with what appeared to be a black magic marker and written bellow it Buffy. Hermione waked over to the middle door reaching out and rubbing the marking surprised when it came off right under her fingers only to reappear a second later.

"Go away Sirius." A voice called muffled by the thick wooden door.

"We're not Sirius." Fred replied.

"Ever." George added grinning. "Ask our Mum."

"Oh, come in if you like." She called back.

They hadn't know what to expect when the walked in but it wasn't this. Her room unlike the rest of the house was clean, not a speck of dust anywhere. It was like it was as perfectly preserved as she had been. The walls were adorned with picturers and posters some magical some not all a bit aged the only proof that the room had been a abandoned for so long, and the staleness of the air. The walls were a cheerful shade of peach with a thick yellow shag carpet covering the floor. Buffy poked her head out of the closet as she waved them in.

"Have a seat if you want." She said nodding to the large canopy bed and spatially placed brightly colored bean bag chairs.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked as the boys seemed more interested in the posters and pictures covering most of her walls.

"Going through my clothes." Buffy replied causing both girls to walk over.

"This closet is huge." Ginny exclaimed.

"Tell me you didn't actually wear this!?" Hermione said holding up a silver sequined mini dress.

"Yeah, I have the platform shoes that go with it to." Buffy laughed. "Though in my defense it was the 70's."

"What's this?" George asked curiously holding up a large black disk.

"A record." Buffy replied sighing at the confused looks she got. "It plays music."

"These guys don't look like Monkeys." George said studying the cardboard cover.

"It's a band." Buffy sighed shaking her head.

"What's with this?" Harry asked prodding a blank yellowing piece of paper taped to the wall.

"Don't touch that!" Buffy shouted groaning as it fluttered to the floor revealing a bright red banner with stick figures zooming across it on broomsticks playing a game of quidditch and her name spelled out in glitter. A high pitched squealing voice filled the room reminding Harry of the card Ginny had given him after he fell off his broomstick during a match his third year.

"James Potter is the best quidditch player ever! He's so dashing and Brave! He's smart and good looking! I love James Potter!"

"James is an annoying git." Buffy mumbled as she picked the fallen paper back up placing it over the sign and silencing it. "This is the only way to shut it up, I can't magically stick anything over it." She explained glancing around for a way to keep the paper up. "Kreature!" She shouted causing the elf to pop in.

"Yes Mistress?" he asked bowing low.

"Get me some tape or pins or something." She asked.

"Yes Mistress." He smiled snapping his fingers and causing a box of strait pins to appear.

"I guess they'll work." Buffy shrugged grabbing four and jamming them into the corners. Moving her hands away slowly she smiled as it stayed in place. "Thanks, that'll be all." She dismissed the house elf.

"What the hell is that?" Fred grinned.

"James's idea of a joke." Buffy said shaking her head. "That was my thirteenths birthday present. Imagine being woken in the morning by it."

"What's this?" Ron asked picking up a small silver box with something inscribed on it. "It's so small." he said bringing it closer to his face to read the tiny writing. "If you can read this your standing to close..Ow!" he cried as the lid sprang open hitting his nose.

"Another of James's jokes." Buffy smiled. "Transfigured it himself. Is there a ring in there?"

"Yeah." Ron said cautiously pulling it out.

"I knew I didn't lose it." Buffy grinned taking it from him. "You want this?" She asked holding out the box to Harry.

"Don't you?" Harry asked confused.

"Just the ring, Sirius hid it in there on purpose I bet, making me think I lost it." She grumbled. "Prat."

"What's so special about the ring?" Ginny asked looking at it confused.

"It looks plastic." Hermione commented.

"It is." Buffy laughed. "It's the memory behind it." She smiled secretively placing it securely in another shinny box on her dresser.

"Anything else in here dangerous?" Ron asked rubbing his sore nose.

"Probably." Buffy shrugged. "Sirius and James liked to hide things in here so I'd stumble across them. Like the box, there's a trick to opening it, without hitting your nose. Though I never figured it out. One of the bean bag chairs bites, I'm not sure which one though."

"Bites?" George asked grinning.

"How did they mange that?" Fred asked already imagio0ning what they could do with the information.

"I don't know, ask Sirius, he did it." Buffy replied.

"They're you all are." Tonks smiled walking into the room.

"Meeting over already?" Fred asked.

"Was a short one." Tonks nodded. "I was sent to collect you for dinner."

"Come on we can ask Sirius about the chair." Fred grinned.

"Best wait till Mum's out of earshot though." George added following his twin.

"I'll be down in a minute." Buffy promised returning to her closet. "I'm just gonna change, never liked the uniform much." She said glaring down at her Hogwarts uniform.

"You found them all then." Molly smiled handing Ron a stack of plates and setting the rest of the kids to work setting the table.

"Where's Buffy?" Sirius asked glancing around.

"Changing." Tonks replied following Molly into the kitchen to see if she could help.

"Where's Kingsley?" Hermione asked noticing his absence.

"He had to get back to the ministry." Remus explained. "He was only here to see Harry and Buffy home and for the meeting."

"To bad he couldn't stay." Sirius added sounding not at all disappointed.

"Is he still sore about him hunting him down?" Ron asked Harry quietly. "I thought he was over that by now."

"I thought so too." Harry shrugged They both looked up confused as Fred and George let out a pair of loud wolf whistles.

"Looking good Buffy." Fred Grinned.

"My lady may I escort you to the table." George asked offering her an arm as Fred tried to shove him out of the way.

"What are you wearing?" Sirius demanded furiously.

"There called clothes brother dear, you know things you wear so as not to be naked." Buffy glared.

"Oh don't go to any trouble on our account." Fred grinned.

"Really we don't mind if you want to walk around naked." George smirked.

"Go change." Sirius ordered eyeing the tight black pants and low cut red tank top with distaste.

"You aren't the boss of me." Buffy shot back defiantly. "Tonks is."

"Well then she'll tell you to change into something decent." Sirius insisted.

"What's the big deal, I've worn this a million times before." Buffy sighed annoyed.

"Yes, and I forbid that outfit over twenty years ago!" Sirius recalled triumphantly.

"Yeah, And I told you to get a life then too." Buffy smirked. "But if you really want me to go change."

"You know this is a trap." Remus grinned.

"Trap?" Hermione asked confused.

"She'll just change into something worse." Remus explained.

"She looks fine, let's eat." Tonks said ending the argument.

The conversation mostly centered around school and what the kids had been up too.

"I always loved Hogwarts at Christmas time." Sirius smiled wistfully.

"Yeah you just liked the mistletoe." Buffy snorted. "You see, he and James used to have a contest every term to see who could get more girls under it. Not that most of them minded, I'll never understand what they saw in the two of you."

"My dashing good looks." Sirius grinned.

"And modesty." Buffy said rolling her eyes. "So." she began the playful mood disappearing. "Are you ever going to tell what happened after I...disappeared I suppose is the right word."


	16. Changes

"What do you want to know?" Sirius sighed.

"Everything." Buffy shrugged. "I mean I know some of it, but I'm not sure how much is true. Like what I heard about you."

"I would have never betrayed James and Lily." Sirius began.

"I know that, I already told you I know that." Buffy cut him off.

"Perhaps we should start at the beginning" Remus began quietly. "Before we start though, I'm so sorry, for what happened."

"It wasn't your fault." Buffy insisted. "You idiots blame yourselves don't you? I don't care about that, I mean...it's done we can't change it. If you need my forgiveness you have it, move on. Though I am curious, how did the family take the news?" She asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Well Mum said she had no daughter anyways so what did it matter to her." Sirius shrugged. "Dad was...well you know. Regulus, he was upset."

"Really?" Buffy asked surprised.

"He...he blamed me." Sirius admitted unsurely. "We didn't really speak much after that."

"We tried everything we could think of to get you back." Remus began sadly. "It was never the same without you. Everything changed after you left. We all changed. Especially once we found out that it had be Voldemort who gave the order. We'd have done anything to take back what happened to you, to bring you back."

"I know that." Buffy smiled.

"That's a lie." Sirius replied meeting her gaze. "Bellatrix offered me a deal after graduation, if I turned to their side, I'd be told how to get you back."

"And you said no." Buffy replied calmly.

"I gave up on you, I declared you dead and gave up." Sirius admitted bitterly.

"Good." Buffy said not backing down an inch. "Because if you had given in to her I'd have hated you for it. What do you want me to be angry with you? Well too bad. What happened that night was a fluke, no one could have predicted it. Life went on without me, just as it should have. I wont be angry with you for that. I'm mad about a lot of things, but not that and not at you, any of you." She said turning to Remus. "What really happened to Peter? How did he die?"

"He's not dead." Sirius spat bitterly. "The rat is the one who really betrayed Lily and James."

"Peter!?" Buffy declared stunned. "Peter would never...he was such a sweet guy. Why would he ever...I don't understand."

She listened as they told the story, of the switching of secret keepers, the mistrust all around. Betrayal and fake deaths and false imprisonment. It broke her heart hearing how the foursome once as close as brothers had been ripped apart by mistrust, some valid and some not.

"But how could they lock you away without a trial?" Buffy asked stunned. "And how could you believe Sirius would betray them? Unless you believed he did it for me." She said turning to Remus.

"I didn't know what to believe anymore." Remus replied tiredly. "The evidence against him was very strong."

"Fine whatever." Buffy sighed. "So until we find Peter we can't clear Sirius's name."

"We?" Sirius asked shaking his head. "We are not doing anything."

"So Peter just gets away with it all!?" Buffy asked furiously.

"Remus and I will handle Peter." Sirius declared firmly.

"Because you did such a bloody good job of it last time." Buffy said frustrated.

"He's with Voldemort now, being protected anyways." Harry spoke up. "Noone can get to him."

"He has to show his face eventually." Buffy insisted.

"And we'll deal with that then." Remus nodded. "After Voldemort's defeat things were quiet for the next ten years." He began. The rest fo the conversation was filled with Names, some familiar some the rest had never heard of. Mr And Mrs Weasley chiming in every once in a while.

"So what are we doing now?" Buffy demanded. "The Order has been reformed so I gather, what is the plan?"

"Were not allowed to know." Fred said bitterly.

"Your not old enough to join." Mrs Weasley pointed out.

"We will be soon." George declared.

"What does age have to do with anything?" Buffy demanded. "I was fifteen years old when I was told the fate of the world rested in my hands."

"Well in this world it isn't up to you." Sirius countered.

"Then who is it up to?" Buffy asked annoyed. "I may look like the same girl you knew, but I'm not her anymore Sirius. The things I've done, had to do...I'm not a little girl."

"Your not of age, and that's that." Sirius declared firmly.

"You can't stop me from fighting." Buffy said calmly.

"I know that." Sirius said frustrated. "I could never bloody well stop you from doing as you wanted. But I don't have to help you put yourself in danger again."

"I'm already in danger, we all are." Buffy said annoyed. "Don't you think it's better we know what's going on? Instead of walking in blindly and taking unnecessary risks."

"Legally you can't." Remus began.

"Oh screw the law, screw the rules." Buffy said furiously. "This is war. You know what's coming just as well as I do. But what I don't know, and you do is why did Lily and James have go into hiding? Cause I can't see James doing that just for fun. He'd have hated being cooped up while there was a fight going on without him. Why were they targeted, and don't tell me it's because of their defiance to the 'dark lord'" She laughed bitterly. "He personally came to take them out, why?"

"We're not allowed to say." Remus admitted quietly.

"What!?" Harry demanded stunned.

"You'll have to take it up with Dumbledore Harry." Sirius sighed. "We swore an unbreakable oath to never utter a word."

"So it's about Harry then?" Buffy nodded.

"We can't say." Remus repeated not meeting her gaze.

"If it's about me I deserve to know." Harry demanded. "Dumbledore should have told me!"

"Speaking of Dumbledore, why did you give him my wand?" Buffy asked.

"I didn't, I thought you had it when you left." Sirius replied confused. "No, I left it my room."

"You came chasing after us without a wand!?" Sirius cried furiously.

"I wasn't really thinking clearly, I was trying to stop you from getting killed!" Buffy countered.

"As Buffy said what's done is done, there's no point fighting about it now." Remus interjected hoping to stop the fight before it got out of hand. "It's getting late."

"Your right, I think I heard more than enough for one night." Buffy sighed standing up. "Good night." She said walking quietly from the room.

Harry couldn't sleep. Listening to the past twenty years being told for Buffy's benefit made him realize how little he'd actually known, had been told. All those names, every time someone would mention another death, he was killed, she was killed, that's all they were to him, names. But for Buffy they were friends. She'd put on a brave face, seemed very calm about the whole situation but he could see it in her eyes, with every new revelation of another loss, the pain was clear as day. But that wasn't the real reason he couldn't sleep. Voldemort told him he couldn't trust Buffy but, he was beginning to wonder if there were others he should wary of too. The people he trusted with his life were keeping things from him, things about him. Things he was sure he should know.

"Buffy." Sirius called quietly knocking on her door. "Are you still up?"

"Yeah." She said opening the door and standing back so he could pass. "Did you need something?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok." He explained glancing around the room.

"It's like a time warp huh?" She said watching him carefully. "This room, me, look exactly the same but were not." She said walking over to a far wall. "All these people, half of them are dead." She said gesturing to a cluster of photos stuck to the wall. "The other half went on and lived a whole other life without me, just as I did without you. But you don't want to see that, you want to see me as I was, as we all were. But it's never going to be that way again. I was brought back for a reason and I'm not going to stand on the sidelines and watch more people I love die."

"You don't know what it was like." Sirius began bitterly. "You weren't here. This isn't some school yard fight, it was chaos, people dying left and right. You didn't know who you could trust. Families, friends were torn apart, the damage, the pain, you have no idea."

"What you told me downstairs, that wasn't war." Buffy scoffed. "It was building to it, I'll give you that, but you haven't seen a real war. You haven't stared the literal end of the world in the eye and lived to tell the tale. You wanted to know if I was alright. Well I'm not, I'm tired. Tired of pretending everything's ok, that it's the same, that I am. It may not seem real to you, But I was that girl for twenty years. I can't just forget it."

"But you could forget us." Sirius replied bitterly.

"I had no control over that!" She said hurt. "It wasn't like I choose to do it. They didn't want me to remember but they do now, there has to be a reason for that. You can't protect me from this, from whatever is coming."

She watched him cross the room silently staring out the window at the half moon. He'd changed so much from the young carefree boy she knew. His laughter had been lessened over the years, his smiles rarely reached his eyes, the light in them dimmed due to years in the hell that was Azkaban. She wished she could tell him what he wanted to hear, that she could be the girl he wished was, but she couldn't lie to him.

"I'll always want to protect you, that will never change." He began quietly.

"I know, I understand believe me." She smiled sadly placing a hand on his shoulder. "You know the night I came back, when I told you about the portal."

"You had to jump to save that world." He nodded.

"Actually I didn't." She admitted as he turned to face her. "I had...have..A sister. Well she's not exactly my real sister, well then again if she was my real sister she wouldn't be."

"Your not making any sense." He said with a small smile. "Though I should be used to that."

"Dawn, she was the key. It's a long story but, basically she was this mystical energy that opened a portal between that world and a hell dimension. This Hell God Glory had been banished and wanted to use the key to get home. There were these monks that protected the key but knew they were no match for her so they sent it to me to protect. They made it human, They made her, out of me." She explained. "They messed with my memories so I thought she'd always been there, even after I found out the truth it didn't matter. I didn't jump in to save the world, I did it to save her. Now I don't know what's happened to her, or my friends, I know how you must have felt when I left. How much worse it was for you not knowing anything."

"I think." he sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed. "We need to tale some time, and get to know each other again. I can't promise I'll stop being overprotective."

"I wouldn't expect you too." She smiled sitting next to him and taking his hand. "We're both different, but some things never change, like how much I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "I'm just not sure I can stand losing you again."


	17. Feelings

"_Where is she?" He demanded his snake like eyes glowing in the dim room._

"_She's under the orders protection." a voice replied calmly._

"_They wont be able to protect her forever." He smiled sinisterly. "She wont get away this time."_

"_My lord." A woman began gazing upon him with utter devotion in her eyes. "Perhaps it's not a matter of breaking through her protection."_

"_Go on." He demanded his piercing eyes fixed on her. _

"_It would be easy enough to lure her away." She smiled under his attentions. "I know my dear sweet cousin all to well. She'll want revenge and if we simply offer her the opportunity." _

"_True enough." he smirked. "And we have the perfect bait. I dare say she wont be able to resist the opportunity to avenge her dear friends and brother. Neither of them will." _

"_But my lord, she's just a teenage girl, she's no threat to you." Peter began nervously. _

"_I think you shall be the one to have the honor of killing her." He said turning to his nervous servant. _

"_But surely my lord I should." The woman began. _

"_You had your chance, and failed me!" He snapped furiously causing her to shrink back. "You have no problem killing her, do you?" He asked his piercing gaze making Peter shiver. _

"_N..no." Peter stammered. "I am at your service my lord." _

"_So do we act now?" A man asked. _

"_No, not yet." He smirked stroking the snake in his lap. "I made the mistake of acting to soon the last time. I made too many mistakes. We must continue our plan and wait for the opportune moment." _

"_But my lord what does that have to do with killing the girl?" _

"_Because just killing her isn't enough!" he snapped. "This time she'll die as He stands by not lifting a finger to save her. We'll see what the great Albus Dumbledore thinks of his oh so powerful 'love' then." He sneered gleefully. _

Harry woke with a start trying to figure out what he'd just seen. His hand went to rub his burning scar as he desperately went over what he'd just saw and heard. This wasn't a dream he'd been sent, he was sure Voldemort hadn't wanted him to see it, but then again he couldn't be sure of anything anymore. Voldemort was plotting to kill Buffy, he had to tell someone but suddenly he was hit with a bitter thought, why should he. Why should he tell them anything. They'd been keeping him in the dark his entire life. He felt a pang of guilt but quickly brushed it away, Buffy knew Voldemort was trying to kill her, it wasn't like he was hiding that from her. Maybe he could find a way to warn her about the trap.

Buffy tore her room apart flinging things out of her trunk desperately searching. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about it since she'd been startled out her restless sleep. She wasn't sure if she hoped to find it or not. It could be her last chance she thought desperately coming the conclusion that it wasn't there. Running her hand through her messy sleep tousled hair she ran downstairs looking for Harry.

"Good Morning, breakfast is just about ready." Mrs Weasley greeted brightly searching a cabinet as Fred and George sat at the table half asleep and still in their matching pajamas, Hermione dressed and looking as though she'd been up for some time looked up from her book giving her a quick smile before returning to it. Ginny walked into the room dressed in jeans and a sweater but not quite as awake as Hermione seemed to be.

"Morning." Buffy returned the greeting hurriedly. "Is Harry up yet?"

"Not yet, though he and Ron should be down soon." Mrs Weasley replied distractedly as she waved her wand at the boiling pot.

"Oh for the love of..." Sirius groaned walking into the kitchen with Remus behind him. "If your still mad at me can you just yell at me and put on some damn clothes." He asked annoyed causing Fred and George to become instantly alert looking to the blonde grinning.

"What are you talking ab.." Buffy began looking down at herself confused. "I didn't mean too...I was in a hurry...I needed to see Harry." She explained hurriedly as she realized she'd run down in her pajamas that consisted of an oversized worn t-shirt that hung off one shoulder and ended mid thigh. "Yeah well, I'm just gonna go get dressed now."

"Don't go to any trouble on or account." Fred grinned.

"We don't mind...really we don't." George added.

"I'm sure you don't." Ginny said rolling her eyes as she plopped down in a seat next to Hermione.

"Why do you need to see Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing, I just needed to ask him something." Buffy replied fidgeting embarrassedly under the teen boys appreciative gazes. "So um, I'm just going to go and..." She said spinning around and running out of the room only to run straight into Harry and knocking him over at the bottom of the stairs. Ron jumped out of the way avoiding the pair as they tumbled to the ground.

"Bloody hell!" Harry groaned as his head smack the floor with a thud.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." Buffy cried. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah fine." Harry replied. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm ok." She nodded.

"Do you two mind, I'm hungry." Ron asked from the stairs where they were blocking his way to the kitchen.

"Um right if you could ...um.." Harry blushed realizing the position they were in.

"Sorry." Buffy cried pushing herself off him quickly and flying past Ron as she ran up the stairs.

"Girls." Ron shrugged offering Harry a hand as he helped him off the floor.

"Morning." Hermione said briefly glancing up from her book as the pair walked into the kitchen. "Buffy's looking for you Harry."

"She already attacked him on the stairs." Ron laughed sinking onto the long wooden bench.

"Attacked him?" Ginny asked confused.

"Tackled him is more like it." Ron teased his rapidly blushing friend.

"Lucky." Fred grinned playfully shoving Harry.

"She runs down here half dressed cause she needs to see Harry and then jumps him in the hall." George grinned. "You put a love spell on her or something?"

"Oh shut up." Harry glared. "It was an accident."

"Must of been." Fred laughed. "Cause who'd want to throw themselves at you."

"Did I miss something?" Buffy asked all eyes turned to her as she reappeared dressed in jeans and a sweater.

"You don't want to know." Ginny said making room for her on the end of the bench.

"What?" She demanded as the twins grinned at her.

"We're just trying to figure out what you see in him." Fred said with mock seriousness.

"See in who?" Buffy asked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Harry." George replied pretending to study him carefully. "What is it about him that makes you unable to stop yourself from throwing yourself ta him, literally?"

"Cause we're thinking it's a love potion." Fred added grinning.

"Just ignore them and they'll stop, that's what Mum says anyways." Ginny replied amused.

"Does it work?" Buffy asked.

"Hasn't yet, but you never know." Ginny shrugged.

"So what did you need to see Harry about?" Sirius demanded.

"Oh right that." Buffy nodded. "When I fell out of the portal did anything fall out of my pocket?" She asked.

"Not that I noticed." Harry replied confused.

"Thank god!" She squealed.

"Yeah, cause I hate it when things fall out of my pocket." Ron said looking at her as if she were insane.

"No, you don;'t understand." Buffy began excitedly. "Never mind, can I borrow someone's owl, I need to send Neville a note."

"Neville?" Harry asked with a trace of bitterness sin his voice. "Why do you need to write him."

"Cause I'm in love with him too." Buffy said rolling her eyes. "I just need to ask him something, if that's ok with you."

"Why should I care?" Harry asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"I guess you shouldn't." Buffy countered.

"Why do you care if I care?" Harry demanded.

"I don't." Buffy insisted.

"Well then it's good that I don't either." Harry shot back.

"Fine." Buffy snapped. "So can I use your owl?"

"Go ahead I don't care." Harry shrugged.

"Fine." Buffy said standing up. "You know what never mind, I'll just wait till we get back to school and I can ask him in person."

"Do whatever you want, I don't care." Harry said standing as well.

"I will." Buffy Snapped.

"Good." Harry shot back.

The table watched the verbal tennis match with a mixture of confusion and amusement. Mrs Weasley walked into the room confused by the tense vibes.

"Breakfast is ready." She began unsurely.

"Thank you but I'm not hungry." Buffy said storming away from the table.

"Me either." Harry said storming the opposite way she'd just gone.

"I told you he fancied her." Ron said digging into the plate of pancakes his mom set down on the table.


	18. BuffyHarry?

"You don't think he really does fancy her, do you?" Sirius asked unsurely as he and Remus sat in the sitting room watching the fire unaware Harry was standing in the doorway.

"I don't know, you saw them." Remus shrugged.

"I haven't seen her get that riled up since..." Sirius trailed off sighing.

"I know." Remus chuckled. "Imagine it, Buffy and Harry."

"It's just too weird, isn't it?" Sirius insisted. "I mean he looks.."

"Just like James." Remus finished for him nodding. "It is strange, but in some ways it sort of...I don't know, it almost makes sense."

"No, it's just gross." Sirius insisted.

Harry listened waiting for one of them to come out and say it, why it was so strange. Because Buffy had been his father's girlfriend, his father he looked almost exactly like. But he heard footsteps coming down the hall and didn't want to be caught spying so he hurried away before he could hear anything else.

"This just isn't my day." Buffy sighed as she rounded the coverer into something solid. "Oh it's you." she said regaining her balance. "Watch where your going."

"Like your one to talk." Harry said bitterly.

"What the hell is your problem?" Buffy demanded furiously.

"I don't have a problem, you do." Harry countered.

"I don't have a problem." Buffy insisted annoyed.

"Good, then there's no problem." Harry replied.

"I guess not." Buffy said folding her arms over her chest. "This is stupid." Buffy sighed. "Look, whatever it is, I'm sorry, can we just move on."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too." Harry sighed realizing how ridicules it all was. "If you want to write Neville, go on and use Hedwig, I don't mind really."

"Thanks." Buffy smiled unsurely.

"So um..Neville's a great guy." Harry began uncomfortably.

"Yeah, he is." Buffy began frowning when she realized where he was going. "Neville's not my boyfriend." she blurted out. "I mean...he's just a friend." She said unsure why she was explaining it to him but unable to stop herself. "Like you said, he's a great guy and all. It would be too weird anyways because... let's just say he's not my type."

"I didn't think so." Harry said relived. "I mean I didn't think you were...I thought you were just friends. Not that it matters to me. I mean you can date whoever you want. I just mean he's a good friend."

"Yeah, so we're good right?" Buffy asked unsurely.

"Yeah we're great." Harry nodded shifting uncomfortably. "So um...I'll see you later I guess?"

"Sure." Buffy replied as they walked in opposite directions not really sure what had just happened.

"So let me get this straight, Buffy wasn't Buffy?" Xander said confused.

"No she was, but she wasn't." Willow tried to explain.

"Just to let you know about the sense, your not making it." Xander replied taking a seat on the arm of the sofa.

"How is it not making sense?" Anya asked annoyed. "Buffy was from an alternate world."

"Like Vamp Willow?" Xander asked.

"No, not exactly." Giles sighed taking off his glasses. "Though I'm not quite sure myself."

"Worlds and dimensions are different." Anya explained knowingly. "You see each world can have an infinite amount of dimensions. But each of these dimensions is populated by the same beings. Like for this world, in every dimension there would be a Xander, he wouldn't be exactly the same, he could be evil in one dimension and good in another, like with Willow. Or he could even be dead in one dimension and alive in another. Make sense?"

"Actually it does." Giles said impressed. "So explain how worlds work."

"Ok." Anya smiled happy to be the center of attention. "Worlds are completely different. I mean some are more similar than others but they have completely different people. There's a world made entirely of cheese, so I've been told anyway. I couldn't travel between worlds. It's very hard and dangerous to do so. Only these immortal protectors do it."

"But it can be done?" Willow asked hopefully.

"Sure, like how Buffy got here." Anya nodded. "But the only known ways to do it are one way doors. You can get there but never get back."

"Buffy did." Dawn pointed out.

"No, another one way door was made for her." Anya replied. "Look I know you all want her back, but you don't even know what world your looking for."

"Are they're that many?" Giles asked curiously.

"Let's just say you could spend the rest of your life looking and never find hers." Anya nodded.

"So we're just giving up?" Dawn asked tearfully.

"No, of course not." Willow insisted. "We just need to learn more before we rush into anything."

"So research?" Xander sighed with a small smile.

"It is what we do best." Willow grinned.

"Buffy." Ginny called knocking quietly on her door.

"Hey." Buffy said pulling the door open and walking back into the room.

"May I?" Ginny asked gesturing to the open door.

"Yeah sorry, force of habit I guess." Buffy sighed. "Verbal invites can be dangerous...you know what, never mind. So what's up?"

"Nothing, Fred and George are up to something, and Ron, Harry and, Hermione are all having some top secret discussion. Basically told me to go away." Ginny shrugged.

"Oh, so I'm a last resort?" Buffy asked with mock hurt.

"Yup." Ginny grinned. "So um," she began unsurely. "What was that about this morning?"

"Which part?" Buffy sighed flopping onto her bed. "The part where I embarrassed myself by coming down half dressed and then knocked Harry over. Or the part where We started fighting over...well I'm not really sure what that was."

"Well the general concessions is that you fancy each other." Ginny grinned sitting on the edge of the bed.

"ME and Harry?" Buffy said stunned. "That's...I mean...I..." Buffy began unsurely.

"You do like him don't you!" Ginny shouted triumphantly.

"I...I never really thought about it." Buffy lied. "I mean he's my friend, or I think he is, sometimes I just don't know with him. Like this morning."

"He got jealous when you were going to write to Neville." Ginny pointed out grinning.

"I can't like him, it's...to weird." Buffy declared frustrated.

"Why?" Ginny asked confused.

"It just is, trust me." Buffy sighed. "So everyone's talking about it now, aren't they?"

"Yup." Ginny laughed.

"I'm never leaving my room again." Buffy groaned burying her face in her pillow. "Unless." She grinned sitting up. "We get them to talk about something else."

"Like what?" Ginny asked eagerly.

"Well we could either shift the focus onto another 'couple' or we could distract them with an awesome prank." Buffy said absently picking at a stray thread on the bedspread.

"Why not both?" Ginny grinned.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." Buffy laughed.


	19. makeout spots

"What are you two up to?" Fred asked curiously. Buffy and Ginny had been strangely quiet yesterday staying holed up in Buffy's room. They knew they were up to something.

"We're starting a Harry Potter fan club, wanna join?" Buffy asked casually.

"Yes, we're only excepting new members for a few more days." Ginny grinned. "Any takers?"

"You just have to pass a little quiz." Buffy said keeping a straight face. "You know to prove you really love Harry."

"Yes we only want serious members." Ginny nodded unable to hide her own grin.

"Very funny." Harry blushed. "Will you two just cut it out." Ever since dinner last night when Tonks had remarked that Buffy and Ginny seemed to be getting along very well and Fred and George had teasingly said the two were probably forming an I love Harry club the two girls wouldn't stop talking about it. Though he had to admit he was slightly relived, their joking had taken away a lot of the serious does Harry like Buffy and vice versa talk.

"We'd invite you to join Ron but Hermione might get Jealous." Buffy said sharing an conspiring look with Ginny.

"Why would I care?" Hermione asked turning a pretty shade of pink. Buffy felt a little guilty embarrassing the girl who'd been nothing but nice to her but pushed past it. She knew Hermione liked Ron and vice versa so, she rationalized that she was just helping them along.

"Oh sorry, didn't know it was a secret." Buffy shrugged.

"What's a secret?" Ron demanded unsurely.

"That your in Love with Hermione." Ginny grinned as Fred and George got that wicked gleam in their eyes.

"I..I'm.." Ron sputtered turning as red as his hair.

"It's ok." Buffy said with mock sympathy. "She liked you too."

"I never said that." Hermione declared turning almost as red as Ron.

"You didn't have to." Buffy said rolling her eyes. "My god, their worse than James and Lily." She groaned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry demanded.

"The way they carry on,. Fighting, and all." Buffy shrugged. "I mean honestly anyone with eyes can see their nuts about each other."

"Ickle Ron likes a girl." Fred grinned.

"He's growing up so fast." George said wiping away an imaginary tear as the two burst into laughter.

"Shut up!" Ron demanded. "I am not in love with Hermione!"

"Ok, my mistake." Buffy shrugged. "So then, you wouldn't care if I told you I caught her and George snogging in the hall last night."

"YOU WHAT!" Ron asked furiously glaring at his brother.

"Wasn't me." George insisted.

"Who can tell them apart." Ginny shrugged grinning.

"Wasn't me either." Fred said holding up his hands in mock surrender.

"But she said!" Ron insisted confused turning to Buffy.

"I never said I saw anything." Buffy said innocently. "I was just asking if you would care if I had. Obviously you don't." She said sarcastically. "Now if you don't mind Ginny and I are trying to decide if I love Harry looks better written in red or blue glitter."

"Or Maybe Green, like his eyes." Ginny sighed dramatically as the two girls dissolved into giggles.

"Do you guys want to know who I actually caught snogging in the hallways?" Buffy asked regaining her composer.

"Who?" Ginny asked eagerly.

"Fred and Angelina." Buffy smirked. "Just before we left for break."

"Now that was me." Fred declared proudly.

"Fred really, in the hallways?" Molly asked shaking her head.

"It's not my fault I can't keep the girl off me." Fred grinned.

"Like you and Dad never snuck out of the dorms when you were kids." George laughed.

"Yeah we've heard all about your moon lit walks around the lake." Fred said pretending to gag.

"Actually." Arthur grinned. "We used to go to broom closet on the fourth floor to snog."

"Gross Dad." Ron grimaced.

"A broom closet, really mum?" Ginny asked laughing.

"It wasn't like it sounds." Molly insisted.

"The one by the picture of the ugly old man?" Buffy asked.

"That's the one." Arthur nodded.

"It's not really a broom closet, well sort of, there's a trick door behind it." Buffy explained. "Leads to this tiny storage space with this ratty old couch."

"Ah yes." Arthur smiled as Ron made gaging noises behind him.

"It used to be quite the make out spot." Buffy nodded.

"Spend a lot of time there did you?" George grinned.

"I only went there once." Buffy insisted. "And it was cause James tricked me. You see that's where Sirius used to bring his 'dates' if you could call them that. I didn't know what the room was at the time but James, thinking he was hilarious." She explained shaking her head disgustedly. "Sent me in there only to find my brother and...let's just say it gave me nightmares."

"You should have knocked." Sirius laughed.

"So not funny." Buffy glared. "Let's see, where else, oh yeah Sirius also used to sneak up to the astronomy tower, and Remus would use that room behind the brick wall by the transfiguration room."

"I don't think we need to hear about this." Remus blushed.

"Oh please do go on." Tonks grinned.

"Don't let him fool you with his little shy game." Buffy teased. "The girls really went for it."

"Do shut up." Remus glared.

"Remeber Lizzie?" Buffy said sharing a mischievous grin with Sirius.

"Don't you two start." Remus said warningly.

"She wasn't bad looking mate, just a little nutty." Sirius laughed.

"I'm serious." Remus said glaring at the grinning pair.

"No, he is." Buffy replied as she and Sirius burst into laughter.

"Because we've never heard that one before." Remus aid rolling his eyes at their antics.

"So who's Lizzie?" George asked curiously.

"Let's change the subject please." Remus begged. "Like who wants to know about the hidden room on the second floor?"

"Noone." Buffy replied quickly sending Remus a death glare.

"Hidden where?" Fred asked curiously.

"Ask Buffy." Remus said pointedly.

"I only used that room once." Buffy insisted.

"Who were you snogging in there?" George grinned as he and Fred got off the sofa and taking a seat on the floor on either side of her.

"How do you even know about that?" Buffy asked turning to a smug Remus. "James and his big mouth." She groaned at his grin.

"Now we have to know." Fred insisted. "Come on."

"A lady doesn't kiss and tell." Buffy laughed.

"Tell us." George begged.

"She wont tell you, cause she's not quite sure herself." Remus smirked.

"Ok, let's change the subject." Buffy said quietly.

"Let's not." Sirius replied. "I don't believe I've heard this story."

"And your not going to." Buffy said glaring at Remus.

"Who were you kissing!?" Sirius demanded.

"Now see what you've done." Buffy sighed rolling her eyes at her brother.

"I want an answer." Sirius insisted.

"I told you mate, she doesn't know." Remus laughed. "Watch out boys." Remus grinned turning to Fred and George. "Buffy here has a thing for twins, even if she can't quite tell them apart."

"Huh?" The twins asked confused.

"This is so embarrassing." Buffy groaned. "It was your uncle, though like Remus said, not sure which one." She admitted quietly.

"You made out with my uncle!?" Ginny said unsure of how to process the information.

"Sort of." Buffy shrugged wincing under Sirius's glare.

"How can you not know which one?" Harry demand unsure why he was feeling jealous

"It's not as bad a sit sounds." She insisted. "I mean they were identical, how was I supposed to know which one it was?"

"One usually clears those things up before they start kissing someone." Sirius said annoyed.

"Didn't you tell me you and Mrs Weasley were cousins?" Harry asked turning to Sirius.

"By Marriage!" Buffy shouted indignantly. "Ok, obviously I need to tell you the whole story."

"I'm quite curious myself." Molly smiled amused.

"Ok so it was my fourth year, they were two years ahead of me so it had to be their sixth." Buffy began reluctantly. "Gideon and Fabian were handsome, smart, funny, popular. Captains of the Quidditch team. I mean they were real catches."

"They were quiet the pair weren't they." Molly nodded with a sad smile.

"Anyways." Buffy sighed. "It was about two weeks into the term, and I was working on my potions essay when I realized I left my book in the classroom. So I went down to get it real quick before curfew. Apparently I wasn't quick enough. I ran into...one of them when I was sneaking back to the common room."

"One of them." Sirius snorted.

"Moving on." Buffy groaned. "We were walking back together when we heard Filch. Neither of us wanted to get detention so He pulled me into this secret room. We were standing in the dark waiting for the coast to be clear. One thing led to another...well you get the picture."

"And he never told you which one he was?" Molly laughed.

"Nope, and I figured it would be sort of rude to ask after well...you know." Buffy shrugged. "Though eventually they figured out I had no idea, I think they thought it was funny."

"Sounds like them." Arthur chuckled.

"So that's why they used to wink at you." Sirius declared furiously.

"Yup but, it was ages ago, no need to get upset by it." Buffy sighed rolling her eyes.

"If you knew they knew you didn't know." Ginny began unsurely. "Why didn't you ask then?"

"Did that just make any sense?" Ron asked confused.

"I know it sounds bad, but I didn't really care." Buffy admitted. "I mean it was sort of funny and all."

"You didn't care!?" Sirius barked.

"Well it wasn't like I fancied myself to be one of their girlfriends or anything." Buffy explained. "Though whichever one he was, he was a very good kisser." she smirked.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Sirius growled.

"You see this is why I didn't tell you." Buffy replied amused. "Sirius has a tendency to be over protective and Quidditch season was just starting so I figured it would do any good to have him trying to hex the team captains."

"So Buffy." Fred grinned. "You said you only used that room once."

"Which begs the question." George continued grinning.

"Where did you take your boyfriends." Fred finished.

"I didn't really have boyfriends." Buffy shrugged. "Sirius used to scare them all off." She said sending a glare to her grinning brother. "He'd threaten them and stuff."

"He couldn't really hurt them though." Hermione insisted. "I mean he'd get expelled."

"He never actually became violent, but he had this...I don't know what to call it." Remus began.

"Insanity." Buffy offered rolling her eyes.

"I suppose." Remus laughed.

"Hey!" Sirius shouted indignantly from his place on the sofa.

"You were never quite sure he wouldn't go that far." Remus explained. "Anyways He could make their lives miserable by other means."

"How?" Fred asked curiously.

"Well you already know He was quite the prankster, showing Buffy to much attention ended up with you on the receiving end of said pranks." Remus explained.

"Yes and you all helped him." Buffy glared. "It wasn't just the pranks either, He and James were probably the most popular guys at school, you didn't want to get on their bad sides. Dating me could make you a social outcast."

"And I thought Ron was bad." Ginny said giving her a sympathetic smile.

"It took me till the end of my fourth year to figure out if I wanted an actual boyfriend that I'd either have to find someone who wasn't scared of the prat or keep it from him. I only had one real boyfriend, he claimed to not be afraid of Sirius but I wasn't willing to chance it so we went somewhere he'd never look." Buffy grinned.

"An old classroom on the sixth floor." Harry blurted out before he could stop himself.

"The old transfiguration room." Buffy nodded. "Wait, how do you know about that?"

"I...good guess." Harry lied.

"Sure it was." Buffy said eyeing him carefully but deciding to let the subject drop for now.


	20. Warnings

"Well that didn't go exactly as I hoped." Buffy sighed sitting in the middle of her bed.

"On the plus side, noone's talking about you and Harry." Ginny offered flipping through a photo album.

"No, now Fred and George are calling me Aunt Buffy." She sighed flopping back against the pillows.

"They'll move onto something else eventually." Ginny promised. "So, you never did answer my question."

"What question?" Buffy asked sitting back up.

"Do you Fancy Harry?" Ginny asked with a knowing smile.

"No...yes...maybe...I don't know." Buffy groaned. "I mean sometimes I think so, and then others I just want to hit him. Does it really matter? I mean he likes Cho not me."

"Ugh, you heard about that too." Ginny said shaking her head.

"I think the whole train did." Buffy said with a trace of bitterness sin her voice. "I really hate that girl."

"I know what you mean." Ginny nodded. "She made to walk past my compartment talking about it, just to get to me. Like she wanted to Rub it in that Harry liked her, not me."

"But you said you don't like Harry anymore." Buffy said unsurely. "Cause if you still do..."

"I don't." Ginny assured her. "I gave up on him ages ago." She laughed. "Though if he should happen to pull me into a dark room one night..."

"GINNY!" Buffy exclaimed as they dissolved into giggles.

"Oh like you'd say no." Ginny laughed. "Though let's not mention that to Dean."

"Speaking of Dean." Buffy grinned. "Way to go."

"He is rather good looking if I do say so myself." Ginny smirked. "Though he's starting to get a bit clingy."

"Boys." Buffy nodded understandingly.

"I'm glad you got hit by that spell." Ginny began unsurely.

"Um, ok." Buffy said staring at her confused.

"No, I mean...I know it sucked for you and all, but...You see I have six brothers, I'm the baby of the family. When we're home for breaks or summer well, Fred and George are always planning secret stuff, and Ron has Harry and Hermione. I like having out with them and all but I've gotten very used to being told to go away. It's just nice having a friend of my own."

"I know what you mean." Buffy smiled.

"So are we still planning a prank?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"I have the perfect one in mind." Buffy grinned. "It's something I was working on before...well you know. I haven't got it exactly worked out yet. I knew I'd never be able to pull it off alone so I was actually considering letting James in on it. Though knowing him he'd have taken all the credit for it." She explained. "But I think between the two of us we might be able to pull it off."

"What's the plan?" Ginny asked grinning.

"So your gonna open a portal, cause that always ends well." Xander remarked dryly.

"Just to another dimension." Willow explained. "Sort of baby steps to finding Buffy."

"What of she doesn't want to be found?" Dawn asked quietly. "Or she doesn't remeber us, like she didn't remeber her other life?"

"Like she could ever forget anyone as annoying as you." Xander teased poking her playfully.

"So how exactly are we doing this?" Giles asked studying the book in front of him.

"It's an easy enough spell to work." Willow explained. "Once were in we should be able to use it to get back."

"Should?" Xander asked nervously.

"That's why Tara will be staying here with Dawnie." Willow nodded.

"As long as you all keep the bracelets on I'll be able to summon you back." Tara explained.

"I don't see why I can't go." Dawn pouted flopping onto the sofa.

"Other dimensions aren't that great." Anya replied knowingly.

"We aren't sure what having the key go through a portal would actually do Dawnie." Willow sighed.

"I know, I know." Dawn groaned. "No fun for me. But how come Faith gets to go?"

"Incase we come across anything big and bad." Xander grinned. "Don't worry I'll bring you back a souvenir."

"Ok, so are we ready?" Willow asked taking a deep breath and summoning her power.

"Ready as we'll ever be." Faith shrugged as a portal appeared in the living room.

"Harry, I thought you'd be asleep by now." Remus said looking up from his book as Harry walked into the sitting room.

"I can't sleep." Harry admitted taking a seat in the chair next to him.

"Something on your mind?" Remus asked with a tired smile.

"You could say that." Harry nodded. "Like the fact that everyone I know and trust has been keeping secrets from me."

"Harry I can't." Remus began sadly.

"I know tell me anything." Harry cut him off bitterly.

"Oh, I didn't think anyone else was up." Buffy said walking into the room.

"I was just heading up to bed." Remus said closing his book and giving the teens a knowing smile.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Buffy apologized.

"It's not like he or anyone tells me anything." Harry sighed.

"I know what that's like." Buffy said with a sympathetic smile. "Well um good night I guess."

"Voldemort said I shouldn't trust you." Harry blurted out as she turned to leave.

"Excuse me?" Buffy asked stunned.

"We have a sort of mind link." Harry explained unsurely. "He used it just before you came back to tell me I shouldn't trust you."

"Why?" Buffy asked trying to process what she'd just been told. "Did he say why?"

"No." Harry admitted.

"Oh." she said calmly. "Well then, I guess all that's left to ask is Do you believe him?"

"I don't want to." Harry began frustrated. "I mean he killed my parents, hundreds of other people, He wants me dead."

"And me." Buffy reminded him. "Which begs the question, why would he want me dead if I was a threat to you."

"Why does he want you dead?" Harry asked watching her carefully.

"You know." She laughed bitterly. "I'd really like to know the answer to that one too. Why does he want you dead?"

"Because I defeated him as a baby I guess, to prove I'm not special." Harry replied. "To finish the job he started."

"So they wont tell you either." Buffy sighed.

"Remus said you overheard something you shouldn't have and went to Dumbledore with it, that's why he came after you." Harry replied confused.

"I overheard that he wanted me dead." Buffy sighed sinking into the armchair Remus had vacated. "That's a lie." She admitted quietly. "I've never told anyone this, I mean I just told Dumbledore I had overheard it but..."

"But what?" Harry asked curiously.

"I wasn't sure wether to even believe him." She said staring at the dancing flames in the fireplace. "I'm sure you know that Sirius and were never very close to our brother. He was...well everything my mother could have hoped for in a son. He bought into this whole pureblood nonsense."

"Sirius told me he was a death eater." Harry nodded.

"He wasn't as bad as Sirius may have made him out to be." Buffy said meeting his surprised gaze. "You have no idea how it was growing up here. With my parents, I mean we were raised being told all that crap how we were better than everyone else, that blood purity was so important. Your constantly being told your special, better than anyone else, it's hard not to buy into it."

"You and Sirius didn't." He insisted. "You turned out normal."

"Normal?" She laughed. "We're just as screwed up as the rest of the family, trust me. We were lucky though, we had each other, and then later our friends. Regulus was the baby, and to be honest Sirius and I weren't all that nice to him. So we have to take our part of the blame for how he turned out. You see how it works in these old pureblood families, the firstborn son is the important one, the heir. Girls are meant for making good matches and producing more purebloods. Sirius was groomed to take over the family fortune and I was groomed from birth to be the perfect wife. I was taught how to act, talk, walk, dress, how to be perfect." She admitted. "I was spoiled rotten. Anything, and everything I could ever want was mine faster that I could snap my fingers. All I had to do was smile and bat my eyelashes and my father would get it for me."

"Sounds rough." Harry scoffed.

"It was practice, for when I did make that perfect match." Buffy shrugged. "It was the way the world worked, or so I believed. You were taken care of by your daddy until he handed you off to your husband who would take over. We grew up in this bubble where it was normal. Eventually we realized it wasn't. Second sons don't really matter. Until Sirius and I began to rebel against all we grew up with. We stopped playing along and Regulus realized if still did he became the favorite, the important one."

"So he didn't really believe it all?" Harry asked slightly confused.

"Oh he did. He believed in all the nonsense we were taught, why shouldn't he. It made him better than everyone else. Who wouldn't want to believe that." She shrugged. "It's probably because he believed in it that he could never truly follow Voldemort. He wasn't stupid he just got in to far, and knew he wouldn't be able to get out. He risked everything, his own life, to warn me."

"He told you Voldemort wanted you dead." Harry asked stunned.

"He was the one who overheard Bellatrix talking about it." Buffy nodded. "He wasn't meant to know, maybe cause they were worried about how he'd react, I honestly don't know. In any case, warning me was like signing his own death warrant. We both knew that, but he still did it. So when I went to Dumbledore to find out if it was true, to find out why, I lied about how I knew."

"You honestly thought Dumbledore would turn him in to Voldemort?" Harry asked stunned.

"No, not exactly." Buffy sighed. "I wasn't sure what he'd do with the information. He might have thought it meant Regulus was willing to turn, to spy on Voldemort and the death eaters, I don't know Harry. All I knew was that if it was somehow found out that he told me, he'd be in danger. I didn't agree with what he was doing, but at the end of the day he was my brother."

"He was a death eater!" Harry insisted furiously.

"He risked his life to protect mine." Buffy replied calmly. "I was worse than a muggle born, worse than a half blood, I was a blood traitor. I was a disgrace to our family, and he still tried to save me."

"Why are you even telling me this now?" Harry asked. "Is it because he's dead and it doesn't matter anymore?"

"Partly." Buffy nodded. "And partly to show you it's not always as black and white as it seems. It's not always just good and evil. Everyone's got a past, noone's perfect."

"He never actually said you were a threat." Harry replied unsurely. "Just that I shouldn't trust you."

"Maybe you shouldn't." Buffy shrugged. "I don't know what you want me to say, or what I could even say to make you trust me."

"I want to trust you." Harry admitted meeting her gaze. "Is there a reason I shouldn't?"

"You think I'm hiding something?" Buffy asked unsurely.

"Like you said, everyone has a past." Harry shrugged.

"Yeah, I have two." Buffy replied guardedly. "But I'm not hiding anything from you, nothing you need to know anyways."

"So you are hiding something?" Harry replied folding his arms across his chest as he watched her carefully waiting for her to finally admit the truth.

"What do you want from me?" She asked frustrated. "Do you think this is easy for me? My entire life changed, twice. I'm basically starting over here. We've only know each other for about a month, so it's not like I expect you to be my best friend or anything but, I would hope that if you didn't trust me, you'd have a better reason than the psycho trying to kill us both said not to."

"He's planning to use Wormtail to lure you out in the open to kill you." Harry informed her bluntly.

"He told you this?" Buffy asked unsurely.

"No, sometimes I see things he doesn't want me too." He explained. "I just thought you should know."

"Thanks for the heads up." She nodded walking out of the room.


	21. Black? Summers?

He wasn't really sure where he and Buffy stood as they prepared for the trip back to Hogwarts. After their talk a few days ago he hadn't seen much of her. She spent most of her time understandably with Sirius and the rest of her time hanging out with Ginny. Dumbledore seemed to be avoiding them both. Which was frustrating him to no end seeing as the man was the only one who was able to provide him with the answers he needed.

"Promise you'll write me this time?" Sirius asked pulling Buffy into his arms.

"Everyday." Buffy smiled returning his hug. "I never thought I'd see the day when I preferred to stay here than go back to Hogwarts."

"Not the same without me huh?" Sirius grinned.

"Nothing ever is." She smiled sadly.

"But there's always a silver lining." Remus offered with a small smile. "He's not around to chase off boys anymore."

"There is that." Buffy smiled turning to him. "But I miss you guys annoying me." She said holding out her arms.

"There's no one we like to annoy more." Remus smiled hugging her.

"Don't worry Buffy, we'll annoy you plenty." Fred promised dropping his trunk on the floor in the kitchen.

"We'll be extra annoying, just for you." George grinned.

"Lucky me." Buffy grinned rolling her eyes.

"Ok, does anyone else think it's wrong that were actually looking for evil me?" Willow asked unsurely.

"Of all the weird things we do this isn't even up there on the top ten." Xander shrugged. "Now what I really want to know is, are you gonna turn her down this time when she starts licking you neck and junk?"

"XANDER!" Willow exclaimed blushing.

"What?" Xander asked innocently. "It's a valid question."

"Dear lord." Giles sighed. "Why did I ever agree to go anywhere with them?"

"Cause you love us G-man." Xander grinned.

"Don't call me that!" Giles growled.

"Are you guys crazy, it's dangerous to be out here at night." A Man scolded walking over to the bickering group.

"Is that who I think it is?" Faith asked unsurely.

"Dead boy." Xander groaned.

"Oh Rupert, I didn't realize they were with you." Angel said spotting him.

"Rupert." Xander snickered.

"You know me?" Giles asked cautiously.

"Crap I'm gonna be late." Buffy groaned glancing at her watch as she slamming her book shut. She'd only been back at school for two days and she already had detention.

"I'll put your stuff away for you." Ginny offered not bothering to look up from her own homework.

"Thanks you're a life saver." Buffy called as she rushed out the portrait hole nearly knocking over two first years.

"Late for what?" Harry asked curiously taking Buffy's vacated seat.

"Detention." Ginny replied letting out a sigh of relief as she added the last word to her parchment. "Done."

"Oh right, I forgot about that." Hermione nodded helping her collect her and Buffy's things.

Harry couldn't sleep though his friends had retired to their beds long ago. Buffy still wasn't back. He was worried about her. He pitied anyone who got Umbridge's special brand of detention. As far as he knew he and Lee were the only one's who'd experienced it, but the thought of her doing that to Buffy made his stomach twist into knots. He blamed himself for the entire situation, he should have warned her. Maybe if he had explained things...He shook his head, Buffy would have still stood up to her. He knew her well enough to know she wasn't one to back down. Glancing at his watch as he paced the empty common room he let out a sigh sinking into the nearest arm chair. Pulling a old piece of parchment from his pocket he unfolded it drawing his wand.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He murmured as the map came to life. Scanning it quickly his eyes landed on Umbridge's office spotting her dot behind her desk and then he did a double take. "That can't be right." he said stunned.

"Let's see how you've done." Umbridge smirked walking over to Buffy. "Hold out your hand." She demanded. "That isn't possible." She said her cheerful facade disappearing as she held Buffy's perfectly uninjured hand her gaze flying back and forth between it and the stack of parchment glistening with her blood. "What did you do?"

"Exactly what you told me." Buffy replied trying to keep her anger in check.

"Well then, I guess your just going to have to continue until it has the proper effect." Umbridge seethed slapping down a fresh stack of parchment.

"It's after midnight." Buffy began.

"Write!" She snapped.

"_The map never lies." _

Remus's words ran through his head as he stared in shock at the only other dot in the office. The map wasn't fooled by disguises or potions, it always stated the person's true name and currently seated in a desk he was all too familiar with in Professor Umbridge's office was Buffy, Buffy Summers. But what did that mean? Had she reverted back, or was she never truly Buffy Black. What was going on, and who should he tell about it. He briefly debated going to Dumbledore or Sirius with his new information but he couldn't do that, especially not to Sirius who'd just gotten his sister back, if that's who she really was. He needed to figure out what was going on first. He crept upstairs grabbing his cloak before sneaking out of the dormitories.

"Thank god." Tara grinned as the foursome stepped out of the portal.

"Told ya the bracelets would work." Willow smiled giving her relived girlfriend a quick kiss.

"Wait, there was doubtage?" Xander asked annoyed. "How come you didn't share that with us before we, well stepped into the possible portal of doom?"

"Don't be such a drama queen." Faith said rolling her eyes.

"So did we find out anything useful?" Dawn asked curiously still annoyed at having been left behind.

"Yup." Xander grinned. "For instance, did you know there's a dimension where Faith is a nun?"

"Your kidding?" Dawn laughed.

"And one where Xander is in a boy band." Faith smirked.

"Hey I was cool." Xander insisted.

"Not that this isn't fun and all." Tara began quietly. "But um how does that help us?"

"Well we learned from the few dimensions we visited that we all had different roles." Giles explained as he cleaned his glasses. "In some our roles were more similar."

"Like the one where G-man was running an underground vamp rebellion group with Dead Boy." Xander interjected.

"Yes, and others completely different." Giles said glaring at him for the G-man remark. "Like Xander's foray into pop music."

"But we knew that, Anya already told us that." Dawn said confused.

"Where is Anya?" Xander asked glancing around the room.

"Magic shop." Tara explained. "She said something about counting the money."

"That's my girl." Xander said shaking his head.

"As I was saying, we ,et many different versions of ourselves." Giles continued. "However, in each dimension, two people's roles were never changed."

"You see." Willow began at Dawn and Tara's confused looks. "In every dimension w e went, and I'm figuring everyone in this world, Buffy was always The slayer, and you Dawnie, the key."

"Also Buffy either died or mysteriously disappeared at the time she left our dimension, or world as it may be, from all others." Giles added.

"So what your getting at is that they don't have alternate personalities, for a lack of a better word, in these other worlds because they were both created, not born here?" Tara asked.

"Exactly." Willow smiled. "Which means, if we bring Buffy back..." She said her smile faltering.

"We're afraid that if we bring her back, it may only be to die as she was about to before her departure." Giles finished solemnly. "Buffy might not be able to come back, like Whistler said."

"But she has to." Dawn exclaimed.

"Dawnie I know this is hard but." Willow began.

"No, it's not that, I mean yes I want her back for me and all but she has to come back." Dawn began hurriedly. "We need her."

"Um, we sort of stumbled across something while you were gone." Tara admitted nervously.

"What?" Giles asked curiously.

"A prophecy." Tara began. "One pertaining to the end of the world."

"Like that's new." Xander shrugged.

"And how only the two slayers can stop it." Tara finished.

"Oh dear." Giles sighed.


	22. detention

Thanks for all the great reviews, you guys rock! As For the Scooby gang, I have a love hate relationship with them. I mean they are great in some ways, but in others they totally screw Buffy over so many times and then look at her like she'd the bad guy when she wont do things their way...ok, now's not the time for that rant. I still haven't forgiven them for kicking her out of her own house, I would have kicked all their potential asses to the curb and let the vamps get em. Dawn has her rare moments but for the most part I can't stand her, I could spend days giving you my personal dissected view of the relationships on Buffy and what ones worked and didn't but, this isn't the place so back to my story where I get to make things how I want them, take that Joss. Just kidding, don't sue me.

"Lumos." Harry whispered pointing his wand at the map. He carefully studied the moving figures running into Snape was not something he particularly looked forward to doing. He carefully navigated the quiet hallways making use if secret passageways as he made his way down to the DADA room. He was almost there taking one last look at the map he froze. "That can't be right." he exclaimed quietly staring at the two occupants of Umbridge's office. Dolores Umbridge and Bellona Black. Back in the common room he'd been sure it said...had he imagined the entire thing? Had it always said this or had the name actually changed.

"Bitch." Buffy grumbled walking out of the classroom. "Maybe I'll get lucky and she'll get eaten like Snider."

Harry watched her from the concealment of his cloak, she looked very pale and was holding her left arm gingerly as she made her way down the Corridor.

"Well what do we have here, a Gryffindor out of bounds." Draco grinned as they rounded the corner. Harry had to bite back his retort unless he wanted to reveal his presence to them both.

"Ugh, if you aren't just the spitting image of your father." Buffy cringed.

"Thank you." Draco smirked.

"Wasn't a compliment. I'm on my way to bed, so if you'll excuse me." She said trying to move around him.

"Not so fast." Draco smirked stepping into her path.

"Look, I just got done with detention and I'm not in the mood to deal with your Malfoy superiority act right now." Buffy sighed annoyed once again walking around him.

"My father is very pleased with your return." Draco called causing her to spin around.

"You really don't want to go there." Buffy said smiling darkly. "You see I could tell you things about your precious little daddy that would make you oh so proud to be his little boy."

"My father is a respectable." Draco began furiously.

"Your father's a loser, always has been, always will be.' Buffy cut him off with a smirk. "Just like your mother."

"Noone talks about my mother like that!" Draco said furiously pointing his wand at her.

"I guess I had you pegged all wrong, your really just a mama's boy." Buffy laughed. "I bet she's not happy I'm back, is she?"

"Why would she be happy to be reminded that she's related to a blood traitor like you." Draco spat.

"Oh, that's not why Cissy doesn't like me." Buffy smirked. "You know your mother and I looked alike, a lot alike, granted I'm much better looking. Cissy was a good little girl, she set her sights on your dad and wasn't about to take no for an answer. He had it all, money, the blood line, perfect match for the perfect pureblood girl." She laughed at his look of rage. "Your daddy almost ruined everything. You see he had this adorable little psycho stalker obsession crush on me. Cissy didn't like it one bit especially when she found out the only reason he paid her any attention was because she was a cheap imitation of me. Then there's you, Lil Lucius Jr. Maybe you do want to be just like him. So I'll tell you exactly what I told him over twenty years ago. You can't have me. I know our family history is full of it, but I don't fancy becoming kissing cousins. Now be sure to tell your mother I said hello." Buffy smiled leaving Draco stunned.

Harry stood watching Malfoy digest all that he'd just heard wondering himself what the information meant to him. Shaking his head he hurried to catch back up with the feisty blonde.

"Crazy bunch of nutters the lot of...ahh." Buffy cried as she was pulled into an empty classroom. "Who's there?" She demanded her eyes trying to adjust to the darkness.

"It's me." Harry said pulling off his cloak.

"Harry, what are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?" she asked annoyed.

"I was worried about you when you didn't come back from detention." Harry replied it wasn't really a lie. "You sure told Malfoy off."

"Oh, you heard that." She began quietly. "The gits been getting on my last nerve lately. Almost as annoying as his father."

"You don't honestly think he fancies you?" Harry asked unsurely. "I mean he's like your what...second cousin?"

"You've seen the tree, My parents were second cousins." Buffy shrugged. "The proud and noble house of inbreeding." She laughed bitterly. "But no, I don't think he fancies me, he just lives to annoy."

"How's your hand?" Harry asked concerned.

"How did you know?" She asked confused as he held out his own for her to inspect. "I will not tell lies." She read aloud tracing the faint scar.

"So um, what did you get?" he asked trying to ignore the sparks that her gentle touch ignited.

"I will not misbehave." She said pulling back her sleeve so he could inspect the fresh cuts. "Like this is gonna stop me." She offered trying to bring some humor to the situation. "Who else knows about...her special for of punishment?"

"I'm not sure, except for Lee, Ron and Hermione." Harry replied taking a handkerchief out of his pocket and dabbing at the blood staining her hand. "Hermione makes this potion, it helps with the stinging."

"It's not so bad." She said nervously as she realized how close they were standing inches apart her hand held securely in his own. "You don't have to do that." She said watching him carefully clean the cuts as best her could before securing the cloth around it to stop the bleeding.

"I know." he said looking up. They both froze their faces a breath apart. His eyes flicked from hers that mirrored his own uncertainty as they traveled down to her lips and then back to meet her gaze, he could feel her warm breath fanning gently against his face as he leaned a fraction of an inch closer watching as her eyes closed right before his own and their lips met and their lips met in the gentlest of caresses.


	23. oops

Thanks to everyone for the reviews, though I have to laugh at people who not so constructively point out my spelling and grammar problems with many of their own in their review. I have no problem with constructive criticism. I'm not perfect. I fully admit I can't spell, spell check is my BFF. I'm writing this story for fun, and I hope people enjoy it but if how I write it bothers you don't read it.

She'd been to thank him when suddenly his lips were upon hers and all conscious thought left her mind. The million reason why it was wring, why she should most definitely not be kissing this boy escaped her.

He wasn't sure what possessed him to lean in and kiss her. What was it about her that made him unable to stop thinking about her. Yeah she was pretty but there were lots a of pretty girls. He didn't even know if he trusted her yet. He absently wondered why that made him want to kiss her even more. Then suddenly he couldn't think anymore, his brain stopped working, she was kissing him back.

"Buffy." Ginny said groggily sitting up in bed confused.

"Shh." Buffy whispered nodding to the other sleeping fourth years in the dorm.

"What's going on? What time is it?" Ginny asked slightly annoyed as she glanced at the clock.

"Harry kissed me." Buffy admitted grinning.

"WHAT!" Ginny squealed suddenly wide awake. Both girls froze as one of the sleeping girls stirred giving a annoyed groan as she rolled over in bed. "Come on." Ginny said much quieter pulling the blonde into the bathroom.

"Muffliato." Buffy said quietly pointing at the doorway.

"Well tell me everything!" Ginny demanded hopping up to sit on one of the sinks. "When, where?"

"About ten minutes ago, in an empty classroom." Buffy grinned. "I just got out of detention and ran into Draco, it went well." She said rolling her eyes. "The next thing I knew I was being pulled into an empty classroom by an invisible arm. He said he was worried about me being out in detention so late. He was cleaning up my hand."

"Your hand?" Ginny asked confused.

"Oh right, Umbitches special form of child abuse." Buffy said holding up her bandaged hand.

"Never mind, we'll deal with that later, go on." Ginny demanded.

"We were talking and he was...and I was...and then he just kissed me." Buffy replied.

"Well, how was it?" Ginny asked grinning.

"Good." Buffy smiled dreamily.

"Someone's in a cheerful mood." Hermione commented as Harry bounded down the stairs into the common room smiling followed by a half awake Ron.

"It's too early to be cheerful." Ron grumbled.

"He's Probably just looking forward to today." Hermione replied. Harry only half listened to his friends scanning the common room. He instantly spotted the small blonde sitting by the fire with Ginny giggling. She looked up as if she could feel his gaze on her. Their eyes met and he offered her a shy smile that she was about to return until Ron's voice cut through their daze.

"That's right, it's a Hogsmede weekend." Ron grinned. "And Harry's big date with Cho." He teased.

Her smile vanished and her warm gaze turned cold, he felt as though he'd been punched in the stomach. How could he had forgotten about Cho. He'd forgotten about everything, everything but the feel of her lips upon his own. He waited for her to say something, to look away but she sat there holding his gaze with indifference radiating from her. He could see Ginny glaring at him out of the corner of his eye. Finally when he couldn't take it anymore he looked away back to his confused friends.

"Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked confused by his abrupt change of moods.

"Fine." Harry lied as he watched Buffy and Ginny walk out of the common room.

Breakfast was a tense affair as the trio walked in the only remaining seats left at the large table happened to be right across from Ginny and Buffy. Who besides from replying a murmured good morning ignored them quietly talking amongst themselves.

His date with Cho turned out to be a disaster, with his confusion over his kiss with Buffy and her rage at his mention of Hermione's name it couldn't have gone worse. Well whatever had been going on between the two was over and done with and for some strange reason he was almost relived expect for the fact that however brief the relationship had been it had managed to destroy any chance he had with the blonde that currently occupied his every thought.

It had been weeks since she'd talked to him, not that she was giving him the silent treatment or anything, he almost wished she was, that would mean she was mad at him. The fact was that she didn't really seem to care at all. She never brought up what happened in the classroom so like a coward neither did he. Ginny on the other hand had taken to glaring at him any chance she got and being around the temperamental red head for years had made him more than wary of her anger. Though he had to wonder why she was so angry with him when Buffy obviously was not.

She was driving him mad and their was nothing he could do about it. He could never seem to manage to get her alone and this wasn't a conversation he wanted to have in the middle of the crowded common room. He sighed cleaning up after another DA meeting after sending Hermione and Ron away he wasn't in the mood to talk to them or anyone else for that matter except Buffy.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." Harry whispered spreading the map out on the empty table in front of him and scouring the tiny dots till he found who he was looking for. Her dot and Ginny's appeared to be walking towards the common room when they suddenly split up. Ginny went inside as Buffy kept walking. He watched the small dot labeled Bellona Black as it floated along the corridors until another approached."Malfoy." He spat bitterly. He watched as both dots froze as they neared wondering what was going on until her name suddenly flickered and he stared in shock once again as it read Buffy Summers. After all that had happened he almost forgot about it changing the other night. Curiously he watched the dots as they stood unmoving for several minutes before taking off in opposite directions, her's headed right his way.

He made his decision hurrying from the room before he lost his nerve and almost stumbling into the furious blonde.

"Harry." She said confused."Where the hell did you come from?"

"I need to show you something." Harry said hurriedly as she watched him curiously as he walked in front of the wall three times. She jumped in surprise as a door appeared and allowed him to pull her inside.

"Look at this." He said pulling her over to the map pointing to them on it.

"Wicked." She grinned realizing what it was. "How did you do this..." She froze seeing her own name, a name that wasn't hers anymore and then suddenly it flickered again and Buffy Summers was once again replaced by Bellona Black. "What's going on?" She demanded.

"I'm not sure." Harry admitted.

"Marauders Map." She read curiously.

"They made it when they were here, you've never seen it?" He asked Surprised.

"No." She shook her head "What's wrong with it, why does my name change?"

"I don't know, but this isn't the first time it has." He explained unsurely. "When you had detention with Umbridge, the night...that was the first time I noticed it. I don't know how or why it's doing it."

"Maybe it's just broken." Buffy offered uneasily.

"No, it's something else." Harry insisted as he explained how it had revealed Peter's disguise as Scabbers. "The map never lies."

"Well then it's wrong then." Buffy insisted annoyed. "I can't be Buffy Summers, I told you that already." She said growing angry. "But you don't believe me do you, cause you don't trust me."

"Buffy about that night." he began rubbing the back if his neck uneasily unsure of how to talk about what had happened.

"There's nothing to talk about, it doesn't matter." She said with a edge to her voice.

"It mattered to me." Harry admitted quietly.

"Really, and where does Cho fit in?" Buffy asked furiously folding her arms across her chest.

"Buffy I..." he tried to explain when something caught his eye. "Look, It's doing it again!" he exclaimed picking up the map as her name changed.

"Move." Buffy demanded as he quickly took a step to the right watching confused as she slammed her fist into the study wooden table splitting it neatly down the middle.

"How the bloody hell." Harry exclaimed stunned but she ignored him curiously puling out her wand.

"Repairo." She said pointing it at the table but nothing happened. "I can't feel it." She said turning to him. "My magic's gone." She said with a panicked look in her eyes.


	24. Power switch

Thanks for all the reviews, don't worry I have no plans to stop writing. I'll keep trying to work on the spelling, especially with the names and such.

"Calm down we'll figure this out." Harry promised taking her hand and leading her over to the small sofa in the corner.

"This isn't right, my slayer powers are back and my magic is gone, I don't understand." Buffy said frantically.

"This hasn't happened before?" Harry asked concerned. "What about the other times your name changed, it always changed back."

"I don't know, the other times I wasn't trying to do magic..." She said nervously wringing her hands.

"Ok, Calm down." Harry said standing up and pacing the room. "Let's look at this logically."

"Calm down! Logically!" Buffy exclaimed glaring at him from her spot on the sofa. "Easy for you to say, you still have your magic."

"Getting all worked up wont..." Harry trailed off as it suddenly hit him. "It happens when your angry!" He declared with a grin.

"Not following." Buffy said frustrated not paying much attention to him.

"No really." Harry said excitedly. "When you were in detention, how did you feel?"

"Annoyed, like I am now." she glared.

"After you found out what your detention was?" Harry sighed ignoring her glares.

"Angry." Buffy shrugged. "But that could explain why the quill wasn't working." She said unsurely. "I mean it wasn't scaring me at first, it kept healing over quickly. Super healing is part of the slayer package." She explained at his confused look.

"Ok." He nodded. "And just now when you ran into Malfoy?"

"He made some comments and I wanted to deck him but walked away." She shrugged.

"You got angry again." Harry grinned. "But when I pulled you in here and showed you the map you calmed down, and your name changed back. That is until I brought up the other night."

"You think I'm angry about that." Buffy scoffed. "I could hardly care less." She lied.

"The map never lies." Harry replied with a smirk that reminded her oddly of another messy haired teen and filled her with the urge to do to him what she'd just done to that table.

"You said my name changed back before my detention ended." She began unsurely.

"That's right." he nodded.

"Did it change again after my first fight with Draco?" She asked mulling over his theory.

"I wasn't really watching." He admitted.

"Ok fine, I'm willing to give this a shot." She sighed closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths as she forced herself to calm down. "Anything?"

"It's Black again." He smiled as she opened her eyes. "Go on, try the table." He urged as she stood.

"Repairo." She said pointing her wand feeling the familiar tingle as the wood reattached. "It worked! My magic is back!" She grinned throwing her arms around him. Then quickly stepping back as she realized what she'd done. "So um..." She began awkwardly. "What do you think this means?"

"I'm not sure." He admitted with a shrug. "But you haven't lost your slayer powers, not completely."

"Yeah, but I can only use them when I get mad and then I lose my magic. Which can be pretty dangerous around here." She sighed flopping back onto the sofa.

"Maybe it's like when were kids, you know." Harry replied. "I mean accidental magic and all."

"So what your saying is I could learn to control it?" She asked. "Like I could switch back and forth?"

"Maybe." he nodded. "I can help you figure it out."

"Ok." She nodded unsurely. "But could we not mention this to anyone yet, not till we have a better idea of what it means."

"Of course." He replied. "Buffy...are we ok?"

"Well as you so graciously pointed out with your little map, I'm still a bit angry with you." She replied avoiding his gaze. "But I guess that will come in handy now."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I don't want to talk about Harry anymore Gin." Buffy sighed sinking back against the bed. "I need take my mind off him and everything else." She said sitting back up with a mischievous gleam in her eye. "Tomorrow night it's finally gonna happen."

"What's gonna happen?" Ginny asked almost nervously.

"My secret wedding to Fred." Buffy said rolling her eyes. "Or was it George? I'm not really sure." She said with a small smirk. "You know what I'm talking about, the thing we've been planning since break."

"But we haven't quite worked it out yet, and you know I'm not as good at transfiguration as you and..." Ginny began but was silenced by an annoyed look from her friend.

"Look you don't have to do this." Buffy shrugged. "I can mange it alone."

"No you can't you need at least another person." Ginny replied.

"Yeah well, I'm sure I can get Fred and George to help, once I explain how you chickened out." She smirked.

"Oh no way in hell are they taking my place." Ginny said determinedly.

"That's my girl." Buffy grinned hopping off the bed. "Get the stuff from my trunk I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked Buffy moved towards the doorway.

"To borrow something." Buffy replied grinning as she bounded down the stairs. She stopped at the bottom scanning the crowded common room spotting most of the students lounging about or doing work. The one she was looking for was missing though. Spotting his friends she skipped over giving them a quick smile. "Where's Harry?"

"Upstairs." Ron replied turning back to his paper Hermione was helping him finish.

"Thanks." Buffy grinned spinning around and walking over to the steps that led up to the boys dorms.

"Oi." One of the twins called from their place by the fire entertaining their friends and the younger students who idolized them.

"What are going to see Harry for?" The other asked with a mischievous look.

"Why to snog him senseless of course." She said grinning cheekily as she skipped up the steps laughing at the shocked looks on her class mates faces. She stopped in front of the partially open doorway to the fifth year boys room knocking lightly on the frame. "Harry." she called peering into the room.

"Buffy." He said surprised his head popping out from behind the curtains of his bed. He'd come up here to think, away from the noisy common room. From the constant question of his two best friends. Ever since the night two weeks ago in the room of requirement with Buffy and there consequent meetings there to try and figure out Buffy's 'problem' he'd been more confused than ever.

Things between he and Buffy had seemed to go back to the way they were before the kiss, like it hadn't happened or didn't matter. It was driving him crazy because he desperately wanted to kiss her again. He was pretty sure however if he did so he wouldn't be kissed back this time, slapped most likely, that is if it didn't make her angry enough to bring on her slayer strength cause if it did...he shuddered thinking of the pain she could inflict.

He couldn't stop thinking of her, analyzing every moment they spent together, trying to figure out what it all meant. He wished he could talk to someone, anyone about it, mainly Ron and Hermione who were his normal go to people for problems but, because he promised to keep what they were doing between them for now he couldn't.

To top it all off he was dreaming about her again. Not memory dreams sent to him curtseys of Voldemort but more like ones sent courtesy of his hormones. Dreams he was most certainly not going to be discussing with his two best friends or anyone for that matter.

"You ok?" Buffy asked concerned snapping him out of his revery. He fought his blush as she strode into the room taking a seat next to him on his bed, the very same one that the previous night he dreamed she had...he shook his head as if to banish the thought, he couldn't be thinking of that now.

"Fine, what are you doing up here?" he asked hoping his voice sounded far calmer than he felt.

"I need to borrow your invisibility cloak." She replied getting right to the point. "Before you ask, I can't say why but I promise to bring it back and make sure nothing happens to it."

"Can't say, or wont say?" He asked moving to his trunk.

"Wont." She grinned as riffled around in his trunk straightening up with the familiar shimmery cloak in his hands.

"Your not sneaking off to se some boy are you?" He asked drawing it back as she reached for it.

"No." She said taken off guard by the question.

"Ok then." he said handing it to her.

"So then if I had said yes you wouldn't have let me borrow it?" She asked unsurely.

"Nope." he admitted honestly meeting her gaze.

"Ok then, thanks." She said unsure why she was suddenly smiling but deciding to leave before she did something stupid. "See ya." She called flouncing back down the stairs the cloak tucked safely under her robes.

"That didn't take long." Fred grinned alerting the room to her return.

"Well he was pretty senseless to begin with." Buffy grinned cheekily as she crossed the crowded room now filled with whispers and giggles. "Night Gred, Forge." She said winking at them as she skipped up the stairs back to her room with the twins laughter following her.


	25. Boy Talk

Hey guys thanks for the reviews as always. I've been toying with the issue of having Willow perhaps accidently or purposefully bring Lily and James back with the spell she was going to use resurrect Buffy. It wouldn't happen for a while but I was just wondering what the general consensus would be if I did. What do you think?

"What are you up to?" Harry mused quietly the map sitting in front of him on his bed as he watched the dots labeled Bellona and Ginevira walk carefully out of the common room most likely under his cloak. They seemed to be heading towards the kitchens but then suddenly took a left to a part of the castle he'd never been. What was down their and why were they going at this time of night? He was startled out of his thoughts by voices climbing the stairs.

"Do you reckon she really came up to snog him?" He quickly cleared the map shoving it in his trunk at the sound of Dean's question.

"Only one way to find out." Boomed the laughing voice of Fred Weasley as the dorm door was flung open.

"Oh Harry." George called grinning. "So, any snogging tonight?"

"What!?" Harry sputtered turning red.

"Didn't think so." Fred grinned flopping down on the nearest bed. "You owe me a gallon." he said turning to Lee.

"No." Lee insisted shaking his head furiously. "He still has till morning."

"She's in bed, we can't get into the girls dorms." George grinned.

"You honestly think he's gonna get a kiss before morning?" Fred asked laughing.

"What's going on?" Harry asked confused.

"I thought I had it for sure this time." Lee groaned reaching into his pocket. "Especially after She said she was gonna snog him senseless."

"Buffy." Ron explained at Harry;'s bewildered look. "She was looking for you before, told them." he said nodding to his brothers. "That she was heading up here to snog you senseless."

"Which she didn't." Fred grinned.

"So we win." George continued triumphantly.

"You should have learnt by now not to bet against us." Fred nodded.

"I don't know what their talking about." Ron shrugged at Harry's confused look.

"You see." Fred began grinning evilly.

"We told our dear chum Lee about your cute ittle crush on Buffy." George teased.

"He seemed more confident of your ability to woo her than we did." Fred laughed.

"So we bet him that you wouldn't even be able to manage to get a kiss." George explained.

"We even gave you two weeks." Fred nodded.

"Times up tomorrow." George added. "We always win."

"Really Harry." lee shook his head annoyed. "All that time you've been spending with her and nothing? I'm very disappointed in you. Now I'm never going to find out."

"Find out what?" Ron asked curiously.

"Well you see brother dear." George grinned turning to him. "If Lee lost he had to pay us a gallon a piece, but if he won..."

"He didn't win." Fred grinned cutting him.

"Yes but if he had, he'd have gotten to know who Fred's secret crush was." George laughed dodging the pillow Fred tossed at his head.

"But since I think he deserves a secret, however stupid he was in betting against me." Fred grinned mischievously. "We could always tell him who Ron's secret crush is."

"Everyone knows that." Dean said rolling his eyes.

"Shut up." Ron glared regretting ever confiding in either brother.

"But we did swear not to tell, and we are men of our word." George laughed at Ron's red face.

"So pay up." Fred demanded holing out his hand again to Lee.

"You couldn't manage one little kiss." Lee groaned raising a brow as Harry ducked his head avoiding the five boys gazes.

"You didn't!" Fred demanded jumping off the bed he was lounging on.

"He did!" George grinned laughing. "Way to go Harry!"

"No way." Ron insisted. "You would have told me."

"Like you told me about your secret crush." Harry asked annoyed.

"You did then! I win!" Lee said excitedly.

"So did she really come up here to snog?" Dean asked grinning.

"No." Harry said fidgeting under the attention.

"Who cares, I win, tell me." Lee demanded. George glanced over to Fred who shrugged as his twin leaned in whispering quietly in Lee's ear.

"YOUR JOKING!!?" Lee asked as he doubled over in laughter.

"Even I couldn't have made that up." George grinned.

"Well who's gonna break it to Angelina?" Lee laughed at Fred's glare.

"It turns out that wont be a problem." George said unable to contain his laughter even Fred had to fight his own grin.

"But Buffy said she caught you two kissing before break." Ron said confused.

"She did." George said catching his breath.

"I told you she threw herself at me, couldn't keep the girl off me." Fred grinned.

"The problem was, when she was doing the throwing." George said bursting back into laughter.

"She thought I was him." Fred said finally joining his twin in hysterical laughter.

"She's rather embarrassed about it." George laughed.

"That's why they've been avoiding you two." Lee laughed realizing what had been going on between the twins and the girls in their year.

"So who's Fred's crush?" Ron demanded.

"You did not win the bet." Fred replied smirking. "You don't get to know."

"Unless you care to strike a friendly wager of your own." George grinned.

"Don't do it." Dean warned knowing full well what the twins were capable of.

"I told you who I liked." Ron said annoyed.

"We already knew." George shrugged.

"How!?" Ron Demanded.

"Ginny told us." Fred shrugged.

"How did she know?" Ron asked nervously.

"I don't know, she just seem to know these things." Fred mused.

"Buffy's pretty good at it too, she knew about you and..." George trailed off grinning.

"Those two are pretty sneaky, and with them hanging out so much." Fred began

"We should probably keep an eye out." George nodded.


	26. prank

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the confusion, I wasn't switching between the names they were both there, though I guess that wasn't shown well.

"What of something goes wrong?" Ginny asked suddenly as the two sat quietly eating breakfast.

"That's half the fun." Buffy winked. "What's with you anyways, you act as though you'd never broken a rule before."

"It's not that." Ginny sighed. "It's just I've done stuff, but nothing so...organized. I mean the twins are more of the plotting type. We've spent weeks on this, what if it just blows up in our faces?"

"It may just?" Buffy shrugged. "Wouldn't be the first time, and wont be the last. Like I said it's half the fun. Remind me later and I'll tell you about the time James and I ended up in the middle of the Quidditch pitch in our underwear. Now stop being so nervous or you'll give us away before we even have a chance to have it blow up in our faces."

"In your underwear." Ginny laughed.

"Yes no shush, here comes the golden trio." Buffy said nodding to Ron Hermione and Harry who were walking into the great hall. "You remeber the cue right?"

"I'm ready." Ginny nodded as they went back to eating quietly after exchanging greetings with the trio. More and more students began filtering in to the room. Buffy sat patiently waiting for the perfect opportunity, mail call. Even the latest of sleepers made sure to be in the hall just in case they were sent something. She was receiving some odd looks from some of the Gryffindor boys but ignored them deciding to deal with it later as the owls swooped in providing the distraction she needed. With a quick wink to Ginny she discreetly pointed her wand at the schools crest over the staff table and waited for the show to begin.

The owls swooped about dropping letters, packages and, papers about causing their usual ruckus. Gotta love em Buffy grinned as they distracted everyone from the crest that was slowly beginning to glow a pale golden color.

"What the bloody hell!" A fourth year Hufflepuff shouted as the last owl swooped out and the coat of arms began glowing brighter attracting attention. There was a sudden mass of excitement and uncertainty but a loud roar echoed over the growing din silencing them all as the four animals that represented the four houses came to life in glowing golden ghostlike forms jumping down from the coat or arms and landing on the floor in front of the staff table.

The Gryffindor lion let lose another fierce roar making half the students jump with fright and the other watch eagerly for what was to come next. And then like some horrible nature special the lion attacked jumping swiftly into the air and swallowing the fleeing Raven landing in the middle of the Hufflepuff table with a deafening thud. Next it set it's sights on the scurrying badger as the students quickly figured it wasn't going to kill them all and began cheering it on. Well some of them, other's like the Hufflepuffs (And some disgruntled Ravenclaws upset at seeing their house mascot so easily beaten) were egging the badger on.

After a short but highly amusing chase the lion quickly gobbled the smaller animal on setting it's sights on the last remaining foe, the Slytherin snake. The now deafening cheers where bouncing off the walls as the students the three houses all eagerly watch waiting for the Lion to dispose of the least liked houses mascot.

The large snake proved to be a more difficult catch as it slithered around the room darting under tables and into small spaces, even managing to bite the lion a few times as it chased it jumping from table to table. But in the end it proved no match as a large paw swept out flinging it onto the staff table with a loud thud. Loud Cheers and Boos (from the Slytherins) echoed through the room as the lion bit off it's head before quickly gobbling the rest of it down. Standing proudly at the head table the lion let lose another deafening roar as Buffy nudged Ginny while all eyes remained on it to begin phase two.

They had decided to split the tables up Buffy taking the Slytherin and Ravenclaw feeling they would be the most problematic if wither girl was found pointing their wand above their table but the lion proved to be a good enough distraction and soon the banners above all four tables glowed bright red as the one above the staff table continued glowing golden sending seemingly harmless golden sparks down at the students and teachers. But the moment they touched their robes they began slowly turning them bright red.

The Lion turned taking one final leap towards the Gryffindor table disappearing mid air and silence filled the crowded room as Dumbledore stood his own bright blue robes also having turned red. The Banner above the staff table that once held the schools seal now bright red bore a shining gold message stating Gryffindor Rules.

"Well." Dumbledore began clearing his throat. "That was entertaining." He commented causing a wave of laughter to spread through the student body that was quickly halted by Umbrigde's unamused glare at the Gryffindor table.

"I want to know who is responsible for this!" She demanded furiously. "I know it was one of you!" She screamed as noone moved to speak. The Gryffindors sat quietly noone daring to voice any suggestions for her to aim her anger at though the other three houses seemed to have a pretty good idea of who was behind it sneaking curious glances at the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan.

"Now Professor." Dumbledore said calmly ignoring her glare. "We have no way of proving who was behind this, and seeing as there was no lasting harm done I feel it's best just to move on."

"The minister will hear about this." Umbridge threatened.

"I'm sure he will." Dumbledore nodded the smile never leaving his face. "Now I believe classes begin in a few moments, we wouldn't want you to be late." He said dismissing the students.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I swear it wasn't us." Fred insisted as they sat in the common room that evening.

"It had to be a Gryffindor though." George said glancing around the crowd.

"Whoever it was, it was bloody brilliant." Lee grinned.

"It wasn't that good." Buffy shrugged.

"Not that good!" Fred exclaimed.

"It was fantastic." George insisted.

"Nah, it could have been better." Buffy replied casually. "I've been thinking all day, we should have made the banner sing as well." She said turning to Ginny.

"YOU TWO!" Fred and George exclaimed hopping out of their eats pointing accusatory fingers at them.

"Our own sister." Fred said stunned.

"I've never been so proud in my life." George said throwing an arm around her.

"How'd you do it?" Lee asked curiously as the entire common room was now hanging on their every word.

"Do what?" Buffy asked innocently.

"Don't play that game with us." Fred grinned shaking his head. "Come on now, tell us."

"I have never broken a rule in my entire life thank you very much." Buffy said with a straight face.

"Liar." Harry said shoving her playfully.

"Excuse me, I believe you're the liar." Buffy said with a mock glare.

"Oh right." Harry laughed. "I lie and you just misbehave. I know it was you."

"Prove it." Buffy dared with a smirk.

"So how'd you do it?" Lee asked again.

"If we did it." Buffy said sharing a grin with Ginny. "And I'm not saying we did." She added carefully. "It would just be a simple matter of transfiguration timed with a knowing that the house elves launder the house banners every third Wednesday, which would have been last night, and adding a special potion to the detergent. But seeing as I never left the dorms last night, couldn't have been me. Did you leave the dorms last night?"

"I went to bed early." Ginny grinned. "Couldn't have been me either."

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you'll be in when they find out it was you." Hermione asked disapprovingly.

"Oh they'd know if it was me." Buffy shrugged. "Dumbledore, McGonagall and probably Snape too. Their familiar with my work."

"Speaking of your work." Ginny grinned. "I believe I was promised a story of how you ended up in the middle of the quidditch pitch in your underwear."

"What!" Ron sputtered.

"Now that was James fault." Buffy laughed. "You see it wasn't meant to be us, we were trying to make the Slytherins lose their robes mid game. They were playing against Ravenclaw I believe. We'd working on it for weeks, it would have been brilliant." She grinned. "We had the potion and James, being the brilliant guy that he was." She said rolling her eyes. "Decided the best way to work it is to put it into balloons and in the middle of the match we'll just nail them with em. So we got everything together and headed down each with about five balloons just to be safe."

"Wouldn't the potion eat through the balloons?" Hermione asked unsurely.

"No, we transfigured them ourselves so that they couldn't." Buffy explained. "It wasn't easy either, they had to be strong enough not to be eaten away by the potion yet able to break upon contact with the Slytherin team. So anyways the match was actually a pretty good one, very close and James got a little carried away in his enthusiasm for the sport and managed to pop one of his balloons in his pocket." She laughed. "Now he realized he was about to be losing his clothes in front of the whole school, so he gave me that look. I knew what he was up to so I ran for it. Made it halfway across the pitch before he tackled me popping all the balloons I had on me." She laughed. "Professor McGonagall was halfway across the pitch ready to scream at us for whatever we were up to when the next thing we knew our clothes were gone and we were standing there in our underwear."

"What did she do?" Ginny asked through her laughter.

"You should have seen her face." Buffy laughed. "Potter, Black, what ids the meaning of this!?" She imitated their professor. "Keep in mind that it's the middle of February and freezing out. So James just turns to her like nothing's happened and says 'does anyone else feel a draft?' We got a weeks worth of detention helping the house elves with the laundry so we could and I quote 'appreciate the importance of clothing. Though Remus and Sirius got detention too after McGonagall worked out what had happened and confiscated their balloons. I believe they had to polish trophies or something."

"So, how does one make this potion?" Fred asked grinning evilly.

"Like I'd tell you." Buffy said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Aw come on now, we wont us it on you." George grinned.

"Nope, not gonna happen." Buffy smirked. "You'll just have to work on your charm if you two want to see a girls knockers." She teased.

"Oi, I'll have you know we're very charming." Fred said with a mock glare.

"Most charming gents in this place." George nodded.

"A devastatingly handsome, don't forget that." Fred added.

"Well I am anyways, I'm not so sure about you. You may just be devastating." George said pretending to study his twin causing the whole room to burst into laughter.


	27. going slow

"Your not concentrating." Harry scolded.

"I don't wanna." Buffy pouted.

"Your getting better at it though, it's working." Harry offered with a small smile.

"Yeah but it makes me so tired." Buffy sighed flopping onto the sofa. "I mean getting my slayer power back is cool and all even if I have to trade it for my magic but why does it drain me?"

"I don't know." Harry admitted taking a seat next to her. "Maybe it has something to do with the loss of your magic, or...I'm not really good at this part of things, Hermione's research girl."

"Maybe we should tell them." Buffy began unsurely. "I mean you trust them right?"

"With my life." Harry nodded.

"And since I don't really want to go to Dumbledore yet...plus I'm sick of lying to Ginny, who I know doesn't believe I'm off studying. She probably thinks we're off snogging." She laughed tiredly. "How much do they know about my other world?"

"Not much, they had a lot of questions after Christmas, I didn't think it was my place to say anything." Harry replied. "What about Ginny?"

"She knows about it, most of it anyways." Buffy shrugged. "I mean some of it's just to hard to explain and...Do you think they'd help?"

"After their done being angry at me for keeping secrets from them." Harry nodded with a small smile. "But trust me, if anyone can figure this out it's Hermione."

"Ok then I guess...you can talk to them tomorrow and I'll talk to Ginny and then we can figure out where to go from there." Buffy nodded.

"Maybe we could wait till Sunday?" Harry asked unsurely. "Seeing how it's a Hogsmeade weekend." He explained.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot." Buffy smiled. "No sense in ruining the fun."

"I was sort of hoping...that is if you didn't already have plans...what I mean is." Harry began nervously. "Would you maybe like to go?"

"With you?" Buffy asked fighting a grin at his rambling.

"Yes." Harry nodded blushing lightly. "I mean I know it's last minute but if noone else has asked you I figured I could..."

"I've been asked." Buffy cut off his nervous rambling. "By a few guys." She admitted with a shrug.

"Oh I see." Harry sighed turning his head to avoid her gaze.

"I turned them down." She said causing him to look back at her with a hopeful expression on his face. "I like you Harry."

"I like you too." He smiled hopefully.

"It wouldn't be fair of me to start something with you without being honest. I'm just not sure this thing, you and me is such a good idea." She sighed. "With everything going on and...my past."

"I understand." he said trying to hide the hurt of her rejection.

"I don't think you do. You see, There's this guy, I'm still sort of in love with him." She explained unsurely. "I never really got closer...and I guess now I never will.. This is all just so..."

"Complicated." he offered half heartedly.

"Yeah." She smiled. "So I think it's best that we just take things slow."

"Slow." He echoed with a twinge of hope that she wasn't completely rejecting him.

"Is that ok with you?" She asked unsurely.

"Of course." he nodded smiling.

"Ok then, yes." She grinned. "I'd like to go to Hogsmeade with you tomorrow, that is if you still want to."

"I do." he said quickly.

"Alright, so I guess we should head back to the dorms." She said standing.

"Right." he nodded grabbing the cloak.

"_It wouldn't be fair of me to start something with you without being honest."_

"_There's this guy, I'm still sort of in love with him."_

He'd been floating on cloud none as they walked back to the Gryffindor common room. It wasn't until they went their separate ways to bed that he actually thought about what she'd said. She said she liked him, he couldn't help but smile at that but it was the rest of what she said that made him pause. She wanted to be honest with him, but did he really want that honestly anymore. What if this other guy was his father. She was still in love with him, what did that mean for them. Could he get past that? Could she? Could she look at him and see him, not James. Is that why she liked him. Why couldn't his life ever just be normal, well as normal as any sixteen year old wizard's life was.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So what are we going to do first?" Ron asked yawning as they walked down the stairs from the boys dormitories meeting up with Hermione. "Zonko's or Honeydukes?"

"Actually." Harry began clearing his throat unsurely. "You two are on your own, I have a date."

"Did you and Cho decide to give it another go?" Hermione asked curiously.

"No." Harry said shaking his head wincing slightly at the memory of that disastrous date. "I asked Buffy."

"Good for you." Ron grinned patting his back.

"And she said yes?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Yes." Harry said a bit hurt by her shock.

"Oh Harry I didn't mean it like that...I just...never mind." Hermione sighed.

"Breakfast then?" Ron asked breaking the tension.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What are you going to wear?" Ginny asked excitedly bouncing on her best friends bed.

"I was gonna go with clothes." Buffy said shaking her head at the younger girls antics.

"Well, I think Harry would prefer you didn't." Ginny replied cheekily. "Buffy and Harry sitting in a tree." She began teasingly stopping as a pillow hit her face.

"Don't you have your own date to get ready for?" Buffy asked slightly annoyed.

"Ahh whatever." Ginny waved her question off. "Dean's getting on my last nerve lately. He'll be lucky if I show up. I don't think we'll last much longer." She admitted seriously.

"I'm sorry." Buffy said with a sympathetic smile.

"Don't be, he was fun and all, but it's high time to move on." Ginny shrugged.

"Your one of a kind Gin." Buffy laughed.

"I am aren't I." Ginny grinned.

"Thank god for that." Buffy teased ducking as a pillow sailed over her head.


	28. first date?

"Hey." Buffy smiled walking over to Harry in the hall.

"Buffy." Harry grinned turning away from Ron and Hermione. "You look..." He began nervously taking in her tight black jeans and soft white sweater that hung off one shoulder She wore thick soled black leather boots that ended just below her knees and added a few inches to her height. Her hair was piled messily on top of her head with long pieces falling lose to frame her face. Her cloak was hung casually over her arm as she watched him squirm fighting the urge to grin at his nervous behavior.

"Thanks." She smiled deciding to spare him. "Hey guys." She smiled turning to Ron and Hermione.

"Hi." The chorused back.

"Ready to go?" She asked appraising his outfit with a appreciative smile. He already had his cloak on buy hadn't fastened it yet, He was dressed causally as well in jeans and a green sweater that brought out the color of his eyes. His hair messy as ever and she couldn't picture it any other way, it suited him perfectly.

"Yes." he said springing into action and taking her cloak and helping her into it. She was surprised by the simple gesture but smiled her thanks as she fastened the clasp and they walked outside after saying goodbye to Ron and Hermione.

"So." Harry began unsurely as they walked into the wizarding village. "Do you want something to drink or we could..."

"We could just walk around for a bit." Buffy smiled turning her head to meet his gaze. "Unless you wanted to..."

"No, walking sounds good." Harry nodded as they turned down the main street.

"Wow." Buffy sighed quietly. "I didn't come on the last Hogsmeade weekend." She explained at his confused look.

"Doe sit look that different?" Harry asked understandingly.

"Yes and no." Buffy shrugged. "I mean, I can't explain it, it just feels different, you know what I mean?" She tried to explain. "Snow will be gone soon." She commented changing the subject as she avoided a sloshing through a half melted puddle.

"Yeah I'm glad our match with Slytherin wont be till spring." He grinned. "As much as I love Quidditch those matches seem to last longest and it's much easer to catch the snitch when your can feel your fingers."

"Ginny told me you made the team your first year, impressive." She complimented.

"Yeah well." he blushed staring at the ground as they walked past the shops.

"I"m sure you've heard of my flying skills." She laughed.

"I've heard mention." He grinned. "You fall with style though, it's a good thing you didn't show up until after I caught the snitch during our game against Ravenclaw. Gryffindors can really hold a grudge over lost matches."

"Trust me I know." Buffy nodded smiling as they walked out past the bustling village pausing as a building came into view.

"The Shrieking Shack." Harry stated noticing her sudden change of mood. "Most haunted building in Brittan but I suppose you know the truth."

"Yup." Buffy sighed. "Never really liked the place much." She said slipping on the slick hill.

"Careful." Harry said grabbing her as she fell but only managing to get pulled down as well as they landed with a thud in the snow.

"Well." She laughed staring up at him above her. "I hope those seeker reflexes are better on the field." She teased. "I've been looking forward to seeing you in action and if this is what I can expect I'll be sorely disappointed."

"Maybe this is just payback for the time you knocked me over." Harry grinned.

"Oh, so this all part of your master plan?" She asked raising a brow at him.

"Maybe." He smirked.

"So Mr Potter, what happens next?" She asked trying to keep the smile off her face.

"Well you see." He began his face inching closer to hers.

"Wait." She whispered his lips a whisper away from hers. "I don't think we're alone. Someone was definitely following us before but I thought we lost them." She said quietly hearing a gentle scuffling a few feet away. "Did you hear that?"

"No but, I thought someone was following us earlier too." Harry admitted.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Buffy asked confused.

"I figured it was probably Ron and Hermione." he admitted. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I figured it was Ginny." She admitted with a soft chuckle. "Just stay quiet for a minute." She said closing her eyes. He could feel the power radiating around her as he realized what she was doing. "Werewolf." She muttered annoyed.

"What!?" Harry asked stunned. "You don't mean..."

"And someone else." She said concentrating.

"Oh will you just kiss her already!" A voice shouted as they both turned seeing two figures step out of the trees grinning.

"Tonks! Remus!?" Harry said embarrassed as he jumped off Buffy quickly.

"Harry, Buffy." The pink haired woman on his left greeted laughing.

"Tonks." Buffy groaned sitting up. "No thanks I'm good." Buffy glared at very red Harry as she stood on her own.

"What?" Harry asked confused turning to her. "Oh right, sorry." he mumbled.

"Did Sirius put you up to this?" Buffy demanded turning to her long time friend.

"No actually were here on order business." Remus replied unable to contain his grin.

"We're here to watch out for you, while your out of the school protection." Tonks explained. "Constant vigilance." She said imitating Mad Eye. "Made our job easier by sticking together." She added teasingly. "Having a good time?"

"I was until I found two peeping toms in the bushes." Buffy replied dryly. "Though I should be used to it." She muttered annoyed. "Just one bloody date without my prat of a brother and his git friends spying on me is that to much to ask?"

"So this was a date?" Remus grinned.

"Yes, well you see the thing is..." Harry sputtered.

"Wait until I tell Sirius." Remus grinned triumphantly.

"You um..you don't have to do you?" Harry asked nervously.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of my brother?" Buffy asked annoyed.

"No of course not." Harry assured her quickly. "I just..."

"Whatever." Buffy sighed. "I'm just going to go find Ginny." she said turning away from him.

"Buffy wait," he said grabbing her arm as he realized he was about to mess it al up again.

"What?" She demanded folding her arms over her chest a she turned back to face him.

"I..What I mean is...oh bloody hell." he sighed snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her flush against him before she had a chance to realize what he was doing his lips were on hers.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Are you sure?" Giles asked nervously.

"Yeah, I checked it ten times, you checked it yourself you said I translated it right." Dawn insisted. "What's the big?"

"What did you do to G-man Dawnie?" Xander asked ruffling her hair as he watched the Brit sputter.

"Prophecy stuff." Willow explained. "I guess you two figured out what first is coming."

"They did?" Faith asked interested looking up from the weapons chest she was rifling through. "So who's first ass do I get to kick? First Vamp, First Demon?"

"It's not a first." Giles explained gravely cleaning his glasses. "But the first."

"As in first evil." Dawn offered at their confused looks.

"Sounds kinda cool." Faith shrugged. "How do we kill it?"

"You don't, you can't." Giles explained with a heavy sigh.

"We need B right?" Faith asked sadly.

"No we need a bloody miracle." Giles groaned. "I'm not even sure if she was here that the two of you together could defeat it."

"So what do we do?" Willow asked quietly.

"More research." Giles replied pulling several books from the shelves.

"Yeah well I was never a real reader so I'll just go find something I can kill." Faith said grabbing a stake as she walked out the door.

"I'm on the snackage." Xander said grabbing his keys as he followed her outside.

"Giles." Willow began unsurely. "The prophecy clearly says the two slayers shall face the First."

"Yes, we know that." Giles nodded for her to continue.

"If Buffy's not here, that can't happen, prophecy thwarted." Willow shrugged.

"I wish it was that simple." Giles sighed. "Bit it's from the Codex, everything in that book has and will come to pass."

"But that means Buffy's coming back." Dawn said hopefully.

"It would appear so, though we have no idea how." Giles nodded.

"Maybe I do." Willow replied hesitantly.


	29. old and new dreams

To say she was stunned by Harry's sudden plan of action was an understatement. She quickly recovered her arms wrapping themselves around his neck forgetting everything else as she began to kiss him back. One of his arms tightened around her waist drawing her even closer to his strong frame as one hand crept up tangling in her hair dialoging the carefully created casual bun she'd spent a great deal of time on that morning. Finally Remus's not so subtle coughing and Tonks laughter registered with the two teens reminding them of their audience and causing team to pull apart breathing heavily.

"Well if Sirius is going to kill me I might as well make sure it was worth it." Harry grinned at Buffy's stunned expression causing her to burst into laughter.

"We'll I guess that answer our questions." Tonks teased. "Though it is a good thing we are watching out for you two seeing as your distracted."

"Oh shut up." Buffy said rolling her eyes. "We should head back though, we're supposed to meet everyone back at the three broomsticks soon anyways. You two might as well join us since you seriously suck at hiding."

"Hey, I'm very sneaky." Tonks began indignantly.

"Watch your step." Remus cautioned as they followed the teens down the hill no sooner where the words out of his mouth that she lost her footing as he tried to gallantly save her causing them to land in a heap in the snow.

"You know Harry tried that same move on me." Buffy grinned as they disentangled themselves.

"Oh do shut up." Remus glared as he helped Tonks up.

"Yeah you two are super sneaky." Harry laughed earning himself a snowball to the face by Tonks.

"Oh now you started it." Buffy grinned scooping up a handful of snow.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"You!" Buffy exclaimed spotting her as she pushed through the crowded hallways grabbing her arm.

"Death is your gift." She said spinning around to face her.

"What?" Buffy asked confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Death is your gift." She repeated pulling out of her grasp.

"Stop!" Buffy demanded nervously watching the first slayer move through the corridors hurrying to catch up with her. "I'm not her anymore!"

"Aren't you?" She asked pausing as she turned to face the blonde once again.

"No, I'm not, I can't be...I can't." Buffy said her uncertainty evident in her voice.

"Death is your gift." She smiled.

"Stop saying that!" Buffy screamed. "I did it, I died. I already played this game. Why are you doing this to me!?"

"You'll understand." She shrugged.

"I don't understand." Buffy insisted upset.

"You'll know what to do when the time comes." She said knowingly.

"Time for what? What's going to happen? Please, I don't understand." Buffy begged.

"It's your duty, your destiny." She replied calmly. "The answers are inside you."

"I don't want a duty or destiny." Buffy said frustrated. "I didn't ask for this, it isn't fair. Wait!" She called frantically. "You can't Leave now, I don't understand."

"The world is the box and if you close it to soon, you'll be trapped at the bottom." She replied cryptically.

"What does that mean?" Buffy demanded confused. "What does any of it mean?"

"Figure it out and maybe you can save the world." She smiled sadly.

"Which one?" Buffy asked confused.

"If you fail, there both doomed." She replied.

"Fail? What..." Buffy gasped blinking a she sat up in bed. "What does it mean?" she whispered quietly glancing around at her sleeping dorm mates.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"_Watch where your going!" He said annoyed picking himself off the floor. _

"_I'm sorry." She said helping him pick up his scattered things. "I wasn't paying attention."_

"_Buffy?" He said stunned. "Are you ok? Your white as a ghost." He said worriedly taking in her pale and shaken form. _

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." She continued as if he hadn't spoken. _

"_Buffy." He said grabbing her shoulders and shaking her lightly. "Buffy it's me, It's James." He said panicking. "Buffy what happened?" _

"_James." She whispered blinking away the tears that threatened to fall. _

"_Sh, it's ok." He said wrapping his arms around her and puling her to him. "I'm here now." _

"_I'm not sure it will be." She said tearfully. _

"_Do you want to tell me about it? Was it Malfoy?" He asked calmly but his eyes flashed with rage at the thought. _

"_Do you." She began as they sat in the empty corridors leaning against one of the cold stone walls. "Do you believe in divinations?" _

"_Predicting the future, and all that nonsense Professor Nutty is always going on about?" James began confused. "I don't know, I mean I don't put a lot of stock in what she says. She thinks I'll wind up marrying Evans after all." he added teasingly bumping his shoulder into hers as they laughed quietly. _

"_Maybe you will." Buffy smiled sadly. _

"_But I.." James began. _

"_You like her, I know it." She said shaking her head. "We all know it, well everyone but Lily. You want to know a secret, she likes you too." _

"_She does not, not that I'm admitting I like her." He added. _

"_Of course not." She shrugged. "I think she might be right though, you and Lily are gonna wind up together."_

"_And that's why you were crying?" he asked confused. _

"_I'm not going to be here to see it." She whispered so quietly he almost didn't hear her. _

"_Not here, where are you going?" He asked confused. _

"_I don't know, it's so fuzzy now." She said frustrated. "There's a bright light and then I'm gone." _

"_By gone...you don't...mean dead?" He asked hesitantly. _

"_It's not green, or at least I don't think so...bloody hell." She swore running her hands through her long blonde hair. "It doesn't make sense, none of it does."_

"_What's going on Buff?" James asked worriedly. "I don't understand." _

"_I had a dream." She admitted. _

"_So you had a nightmare." He sighed relived. _

"_No, I wish." She said shaking her head. "It was real, or it will be. You don't have to believe me, I barely believe me."_

"_Tell me what happens." He said unsurely. _

"_Something happens, I don't know why or how, but there's this light, it's so bright." She explained. "And I'm gone." _

"_But not dead." James asked hopefully._

"_No, I don't think so, cause I come back." She began pensively. "I'm not sure how that happens either but the light comes back and it brings me back." _

"_But it's not green?" He asked nervously. _

"_Green..." She whispered quietly. _

"_Green, what's green, you said the light wasn't." He began. _

"_No not the light." She cut him off. "The eyes, I see the saddest green eyes." She said trying desperately to remeber. _

"_Evans has green eyes." He commented absently earning himself a look. _

"_It's not her, it's a boy." She said pensively. "I can't really remember but there were so many flashes...things that I think are going to happen...A girl, she's seemed so familiar. She was fighting." _

"_Fighting what?" He asked confused. _

"_Lots of things. Things I hope to never see." She admitted. "She didn't have magic, not like us, she was strong, she was..is..will be a hero I think." _

"_What does that have to do with you?" He asked. _

"_I don't know." She shrugged. "Maybe...I think I'm going to her, wherever she is. I don't know." She sighed. "It's all so fuzzy." _

"_Maybe it was just a dream." He offered hopefully. _

"_I wish it was." She said tearfully. "But then she turned to me, she told me what I had to do." _

"_Had to do, about what?" He asked nervously. _

"_She told me it was up to me, to save the world." She began standing up to pace the small corridor. "To defeat Voldemort." _

"_How?" He asked. _

"_She said..." she began pausing as a figure came slinking around the corner. "Hey sweetheart." She grinned leaning down to pet the cat rubbing against her leg. _

"_That cat is evil." James glared. _

"_She's a sweetheart." Buffy laughed. _

"_You only say that cause she never gets you into trouble." James said rolling his eyes. "Why does she like you so much?" _

"_I guess I'm just a cat person." Buffy grinned. "But don't tell Sirius that." They laughed as Miss Norris froze lunging down the hall. "I guess she found dinner." Buffy said watching her go. _

"What the hell." Harry mumbled as the scene changed. "It was so dark, he could barely see a thing. "Where did they go?" He asked knowing he'd get no response.

"_Oh don't be a prat James." _

"_Buffy." he said recognizing her voice, but where was she, where did she and his father go. _

"_I promise now it's your turn." James voice demanded though he could almost hear the smile in it. _

"_You don't even believe me, you think it's all a silly dream." Buffy replied. _

"_Promise me." James insisted. _

"_You have nothing to worry about, I'll always love you. I could never love anyone like I love you." _Buffy replied causing Harry's hearty to sink as the scene faded completely and he found himself awake in his bed.


	30. Sharing Secrets

"Are you ok?" Ginny asked concerned.

"No, not really." Buffy sighed as they made it to a secluded empty classroom on the fourth floor.

"What's going?" Ginny asked confused. "Did you and Harry have a fight already?"

"I wish." Buffy smiled sadly. "I told you about my other world, the one I was in when I disappeared."

"Yeah, where you were the slayer." Ginny nodded. "But you lost those powers when you came back."

"Not exactly." Buff began unsurely. "Watch." She said focusing all her energy.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked confused as she watched the blonde close her eyes taking a deep breath before reopening them.

"Hit the desk, hard as you can." Buffy urged pointing to the dusty wooden desk at the front of the classroom.

"Ok." Ginny said unsurely. "I'm guessing I'll get an explanation eventually." She said walking over and slamming her fist down raising a cloud of dust. "Well that hurt." She said shaking her hand.

"Watch out." Buffy said waiting for her to take a step back.

"What is this all about?" Ginny asked confused.

"This." Buffy said bringing her hand down and splintering through the solid oak.

"How did you do that?" Ginny asked stunned.

"I don't know." Buffy began. "Well I know, but we haven't quite figured out how it's possible yet."

"We?" Ginny asked.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So your trying to tell us Buffy was some sort of super hero?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"Or she was." Ron said confused.

"She was a completely different person." Harry tried to explain again.

"In this so called other world." Hermione replied.

"It's not so called, it's real." Harry insisted.

"Because she says it was." Hermione replied rolling her eyes.

"I believe her, I've seen what she can do with my own eyes." Harry replied annoyed.

"There could be a thousand possible explanations for that, none of which involve so called other worlds." Hermione replied authoritatively.

"If she wasn't in another world, where was she?" Harry demanded.

"Who knows." Hermione replied. "Which is exactly why I think we should be careful about this. We don't know where she was, or what she did, or even what was done to her."

"You still don't trust her." Ron asked confused.

"Why should we?" Hermione asked. "I mean she popped up out of nowhere. She vanished for twenty years and returned unchanged. It shouldn't be possible."

"After al you've seen I think you'd learn that anything is possible." Ron shrugged.

"Yes, with magic." Hermione nodded. "And what she did, that was powerful magic, maybe even dark magic."

"She didn't do it, it was done to her." Harry replied getting angry.

"So she says." Hermione insisted. "I mean we don't know what it was that hit her, or what it could do, or how it worked. She could have very well had something to do with it. I'm not saying she's necessarily not to be trusted, just that we should tread carefully."

"She's Sirius's sister." Harry replied stunned by Hermione's position.

"And Peter was like a brother to him, and your father." Hermione replied calmly. "And we all know how that turned out."

"So by your reasoning I should trust anyone, not even you or Ron." Harry spat.

"Hey, what did I do?" Ron piped in.

"So you don't think she's hiding something then?" Hermione asked pointedly. He wanted to say no, but he couldn't. She seemed to take his silence as validation.

"If your not going to help, I'd appreciated if you still kept what I told you to yourself." harry said defeated.

"Who said we wouldn't help?" Hermione asked. "We'll help, I will at least."

"I'm not the one who has a problem with her." Ron shrugged as the pair turned to him.

"I don't have a problem with her I just...never mind." Hermione sighed. "So where should we start?"

"Don't say it." Ron begged.

"Let's head to the library." Hermione said ignoring him.

"She said it." Ron groaned burying his face in his hands.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Still think she's making it up?" Ron smirked as they got their very own display of Buffy's abilities.

"Huh?" Buffy asked confused.

"It's nothing, ignore him." Harry replied.

"You thought I was lying?" Buffy asked facing Hermione.

"No not exactly." Hermione replied cooly.

"Then what exactly were you thinking?" Buffy asked folding her arms over her chest as the two teens faced off.

"I think your hiding something." Hermione replied bluntly.

"Like what?" Buffy demanded.

"I don't know you tell me." Hermione shrugged.

"Did I do something to piss you off?" Buffy asked confused. "Cause you've been acting different towards me since...you don't.."

"Oh god no." Hermione replied insistently. "I just don't want to see anyone get hurt."

"Me either." Buffy replied.

"Then I guess there's no problem." Hermione said pulling a book out of her bag. "Let's get to work."

"What just happened?" Harry asked confused.

"Girls." Ron shrugged picking up another book.


	31. Clearing the air

It had been a week since they started working on Buffy's 'problem' and they'd come up with many dead ends.

"Anything useful?" Hermione asked peering over Ron's shoulder.

"No, it's gibberish." Ron insisted. "It just keeps going on about some box."

"A box?" Hermione asked confused. "Let me see."

"It's useless." Ron replied handing her the book.

"I don't understand, what box are they talking about?" Hermione said scanning the page, what's trapped in it."

"A box." Buffy said catching pieces of their conversation. "The world is the box and if you close it to soon you'll be trapped at the bottom."

"What does that mean?" Ginny asked confused.

"I don't know." Buffy sighed. "Someone told me it in a dream."

"In a dream." Hermione said skeptically.

"In the other world, I used to have these dreams, prophetic ones, it was part of my power." Buffy explained. "Right before my last battle I called on the first slayer, in a sort vision quest to find out how to win. She told me, and about a week ago she showed up in a dream telling me that and to figure out what it meant so I could save the world."

"And you didn't think it was important to tell us that?" Hermione demanded.

"I forgot about it." Buffy lied.

"The world is the box?" Ron asked confused. "How do you close the world?"

"I don't know, it didn't make sense to me either." Buffy shrugged.

"Did she say anything else?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"That I'd know what to do when the time came, the answers were inside me." Buffy replied.

"That's it?" Hermione asked disappointed.

"That's it." Buffy lied. She wasn't about to tell them that she'd been told once again death was her gift, especially since she wasn't ready to face it yet.

"We have to get to quidditch practice." Harry said glancing at his watch.

"We'll keep looking." Hermione replied As he, Ron and, Ginny stood.

"I'll see you at dinner." Buffy smiled seeing his hesitation to leave the two girls alone. "If your lucky I might even save yo a seat."

"Lucky, yeah that's the story of my life." Harry laughed as Ron dragged him out the door.

"I'm actually glad they had to go, it will give us a chance to talk." Buffy said turning to the bushy haired brunet. "You don't like me, and it's not just because of my going out with Harry. Even before that."

"I don't even know you well enough not to like you." Hermione corrected her. "I don't trust you."

"Fair enough." Buffy shrugged. "You'd be glad to know Harry doesn't either, well not fully. I was just wondering what it is you think I'm trying to do here?"

"I don't know." Hermione sighed. "That's just it. I hate not knowing and you...you disappear, reappear. What happened to you is just not possible, not without very powerful dark magic."

"And you think I did it?" Buffy asked a little surprised. "You really think if Dumbledore even thought there was a possibility I was capable of that he'd let me anywhere near this school, or Harry?"

"I think Dumbledore is a very wise man but not infallible, he basically allowed Voldemort to be our DA teacher first year." Hermione replied.

"So what about Sirius and Remus, they trust me. They were there that day." Buffy countered.

"They trusted Peter, loved him like a brother and we all know how that turned out." Hermione shot back causing Buffy's eyes to darken.

"Peter's going to pay for what he did." Buffy said darkly. "And don't you ever dare throw his name in my face again. Because you have no idea what your talking about."

"I know." Hermione insisted. "We've been told."

"You've been told." Buffy cut her off laughing bitterly. "I've heard Sirius talk about him now, the way he paints the picture. That's his anger and guilt talking. Peter was a sweet boy, kind, shy, a bit awkward. He was ever bit as much a part of the group as anyone else. We loved him, trusted him, would have died for him. So until Harry betrays Ron or vice versa and causes their death don't pretend you understand."

"I never meant to insinuate I.." Hermione began.

"I don't care." Buffy cut her off again. "I don't care if you like me, or trust me. Hell I probably wouldn't in your situation. You're a smart girl, Harry's lucky to have you as a friend. I may be a lot of things, I may have my secrets, but I'm not Peter, and I wont let you or anyone else say that I am."

"Maybe your not trying to kill Harry but, there are other ways to hurt a person." Hermione replied. "He likes you, a lot. So in the interest of being honest I'll just come out an say it, I think your going to break his heart. I think you still have feelings you haven't quite gotten over for someone else."

"I like Harry a lot too. But your not wrong." Buffy admitted with a sigh. "I do have someone in my past that...I never really got a chance to really end things with. It's complicated and...I don't want to hurt Harry, or lead him on."

"Then don't." Hermione said bluntly.

"I'm not trying to." Buffy insisted. "I wouldn't hurt him intentionally. My ex and I never really got closer, and with em leaving the way I did...we never will. I'm sorry I don't really know what to do with my feelings for him now. I told Harry about this already."

"You did?" Hermione said surprised.

"I told you I don't want to hurt him, and I mean it." Buffy replied.

"Well then I guess we should get back to work." Hermione replied turning back to her books.


	32. nightmares

"Your coming to the match right?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Wouldn't miss it." Buffy smiled as they walked down the empty hallway. "I promised to cheer on my favorite player." She said causing him to smile. "And I wouldn't want to disappoint Ginny."

"That was mean." Harry pouted.

"I'll cheer for you too..maybe." She teased. "I haven't missed a single Quidditch game while I was in school and I'm not going to start now. Plus I want to see those famous seeker skills in action. See if you live up to all the hype."

"No pressure." Harry laughed.

"None at all." Buffy grinned. "Just so you know if you lose I can't allow myself to be seen with you anymore."

"Coming from the only witch I know who can't fly." Harry teased.

"Yeah, but I do fall with style." Buffy laughed. "Your going to be late for practice." She said pressing a quick kiss to his lips before gently pushing him down the hall.

"What was that for?" He asked with a smile.

"Luck." She grinned. "Now go practice, you know what happens if you play poorly."

"You're a brat." Harry said tossing her one last smile before running outside.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I love you Buffy." Harry said breathing heavily as he broke their kiss.

"I love you too James." Buffy smiled.

Harry gasped as he shot up in bed. It was just a dream he told himself lying back down and falling back into a restless sleep.

He'd been having that dream a lot lately. He couldn't figure out why. Everything was going so well. They hadn't been making much progress with the whole Buffy's powers mystery but other than that everything else had been good, better than good. Hermione and Buffy seemed to have taken care of whatever issue they'd had, he still wasn't sure and she'd been spending far more time with Buffy and Ginny discussing 'girl things' as they claimed. No matter how hard he and Ron tried they could never find out just what those girl things were. Most likely giggling boys Ron had reasoned. He couldn't really picture Hermione giggling about anything but who knew. Despite the fact that it took he and Ron ages to realize it, she was a girl.

Things between he and Buffy were going well too. They spent a lot of time getting to know each other. He told her about Growing up with the Dursley's, finding out he was a wizard and everything that happened after that. She told him some colorful stories about growing up in the house of black and a few about her life as the slayer. But the closer they grew the more doubts he started having, his dreams not helping at all. He knew they weren't from Voldemort, they were from his own subconscious, His fears. He told himself it didn't matter, he didn't care. But the more he came to care for the small blonde the more it ate at him.

If she had dated his father she would have told him by now right? Maybe Voldemort was just messing with him. Maybe they hadn't been a couple. He couldn't say for sure. Sure there had been some times but... He wanted to come right out and ask her but he couldn't. He was afraid of the answer and what it would mean for their relationship.

He found himself back in the maze once again and even though he knew it was a bad idea he couldn't stop himself from entering it and following the voices.

"_Are you coming to the game tomorrow?" James asked stealing a piece of bacon off her plate. _

"_Don't I always." She said smacking his hand away as he reached for another. "Get your own." _

"_But your's taste better." James grinned. _

"_He's just trying to help." Sirius teased. "We don't want you to get too fat now." _

"_I am not fat!" She insisted indignantly. _

"_No your not, you look good." James smirked as he looked her up and down appreciatively. "In fact, your looking especially lovely this morning." _

"_Here we go again." Remus sighed. _

"_Stop looking at my sister." Sirius glared shoving him. _

"_What do you care if he looks at me, according to you I'm fat." Buffy glared. _

"_Oh I was just kidding." Sirius sighed. "You don't want him looking at you like that anyways." _

"_Says you." Buffy declared annoyed. _

"_W..what!?" Sirius sputtered nearly knocking over his pumpkin juice. _

"_I've had enough of you lot for one morning, I'm going to class." She declared shoving her plate away. _

"_I'll walk you." James offered grabbing her books. _

"_Thank you James." Buffy said placing a kiss on his cheek and glaring at her brother. _

"_See you guys in class." James called._

"_That's it, he's a dead man." Sirius growled fuming as he watched them leave. _

"_Well, Potions will be interesting today." Remus commented with a small smile. _

"_You don't think he'll actually try to kill him?" Peter asked nervously. _

"_I don't think so but, I'm glad that I'm not James." Remus shrugged. _

Then the scene changed from the dinning hall to the common room.

"_Turn around and walk away if your smart." Lily said as the Marauders approached. _

"_What's up?" Sirius asked confused. _

"_She just came from her Divination lesson." Lily explained glancing at the fuming blonde siting a few feet away in the common room. _

"_What did the old bat say now?" James grinned. _

"_Like you don't know." Lily glared. _

"_Think whatever you want Evans, but I didn't pay her to say that stuff about us getting married." James insisted. "So Buff." he called. "What's the verdict, you gonna die or something?" _

"_I...just go away James." Buffy grumbled refusing to look up and meet their gazes. _

"_She's a fraud, whatever it was, ignore it." Sirius said comfortingly. _

"_I don't know, she does get some things right." Peter spoke up._

"_Pure luck." Sirius insisted. _

"_You don't know that." Peter replied. _

"_Oh just shut up." James said rolling his yes. "Don't worry even if she is right, I wont let anything happen to you." _

"_It's you that happens to me!" Buffy declared furiously jumping up from her seat. "I don't care what she says, I am not having your baby!" she declared storming up to the girls dormitory where they couldn't follow. _

"_BABY!?" Sirius exclaimed. "What did you do to my sister?" He asked darkly turning to his friend. _

"_Not what your thinking." James said holding up his hands in surrender. "I swear." _

"_What did she say Lily?" Remus asked hoping to diffuse the situation. _

"_Buffy didn't say, but I heard from another fourth year that it started out normal, well as normal as Professor Trelawney ever is." Lily said rolling her eyes. "You know predicting stupid stuff, all vague and cryptic. Nonsense all of it. Anyways, Class was about to let out and she grabs Buffy's hand and says You and Mister Potter will have very powerful children indeed. " she finished glaring at James. _

"_I had nothing to do with that." James insisted. "Last class she was still predicting our marriage." _

"_Well lucky for me that's not going to happen." Lily spat following Buffy's lead and storming upstairs. _

"_I think she was jealous." James smirked as they watched her go. "Oh come on mate, you know it's all nonsense." _

"_Stay away from my sister." Sirius glared. _

"_I'll try, but if we're destined to be." James grinned. _

"_Well if we listened to what she said, you'd be marrying Lily and having children with Buffy." Peter offered helpfully shrinking as James and Sirius both glared at him. _

"_Not the best point to bring up." Remus sighed rolling his eyes. _

He couldn't shake the dream it was haunting him in a way none of the one's sent by Voldemort ever could. He'd told himself it didn't matter, that he didn't care but that was a lie. The more time he spent with her the worse it got. So he avoided her. Ron and Hermione had both noticed his moody behavior but chosen not to comment thankfully. The conversation he overheard at the three broomsticks the following Hogsmeade weekend didn't help matters any.

McGonagall, Hagrid, and Flitwick had been sitting in a booth not to far away talking to Madam Rosmerta and after hearing Buffy's name he'd discreetly strained to pick up the rest of the conversation.

"You should have seen it, excellent piece of transfiguration." McGonagall praised. "Though I do wish she'd use her talents for good rather than pranking."

"It can't be all that bad with her partner in crime gone." Madam Rosmerta replied.

"Dear lord, I don't miss those prank wars." McGonagall sighed. "Though I wouldn't mind them giving Dolorice a headache or two." She smiled.

"They were never the same after she left." Madam Rosmerta said sadly. "Never seen them so down not even the time James and Sirius stopped speaking to each other."

"I'd almost forgotten about that." Hagrid smiled sadly. "Poor girl blamed herself for the whole thing, spent hours crying in my hut trying to get the two of them to make up but they were too stubborn. Broke up with the poor bloke and everything but that just made Sirius happy and James furious at him."

"But eventually they did make up." Flitwick replied. "I think the whole school was relived. It took her a bit longer to get her spark back though."

"Well I would think so, she got her heart broken in the process." McGonagall replied.

"Young Love." Madam Rosmerta smiled wistfully. "There's nothing like it huh?"

"They made such a cute couple too didn't they." McGonagall agreed. "Such a shame though in hindsight maybe it was better things ended when they did."

"I suppose so." Flitwick nodded. "Though I can't help but wonder what might have been if she'd never left. Imagine how different it would all be."

"Everything would be different. No use worrying about that now though." Hagrid agreed as their conversation drifted to other things.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Harry." Buffy called running to catch up with him.

"I'm going to be late for practice." He informed her with a tight smile.

"Oh." she replied . "Did I do something?"

"No." Harry replied. "Look I'm just really going to be late and Angelina will kill me."

"Ok." She sighed. "Do you want me to wait for you?"

"I don't know how late we'll be going." Harry replied. "We've got the Slytherin Match coming up."

"I know, well don't let me keep you." Buffy replied.

"I'll see you later." he nodded hurrying down the hallway.


	33. Attack on the Order

Thanks again for all the reviews I love hearing what you have to say. I have to admit I was surprised how much support the whole Buffy/James relationship was getting and am toying with the idea of a full out Buffy/James story. At the moment I have way to many unfinished stories but that never stopped me before. I'm just waiting for the perfect idea. Anyways back to this story.

"Harry doesn't want to break up" Ginny assured her confused friend.

"Well he sure as hell doesn't want to be anywhere near me." Buffy sighed. "I just wish I knew what was going on."

"Have you tried asking him?"

"Of course." Buffy replied. "He just says nothing. That he's busy, Quidditch or homework or...anything but me."

"We have been practicing extra hard." Ginny offered.

"I still see you plenty." Buffy pointed out. "Men." She huffed annoyed. "They make you care about them and then walk right out of your life. Well fine then, he doesn't want to talk to me then he doesn't have to. I could care less wether he ever spoke to me again."

"Liar." Ginny smiled.

"Your supposed to be on my side." Buffy said annoyed.

"I am." Ginny insisted. "Maybe he's just worried about this weekend."

"Why would he be worried?" Buffy asked confused.

"Well we're going home, or to the headquarters for eater." Ginny explained. "It will be the first time you two see Sirius since you got together."

"I forgot about that." Buffy said with a hopeful smile. "That could be it. Damn it.." She groaned her smile fading. "Now I'm worried about it too."

"What's the worst that can happen?" Ginny asked.

"Did I ever tell you about the time James and Sirius stopped speaking for a month because of me?" Buffy asked banging her head against the wall frustrated. "I don't think I can go through something like that again."

"What happened?" Ginny asked curiously.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What's going on?" Fred demanded as they stood in the middle of Professor Dumbledore's office.

"We have no idea, Professor McGonagall just woke us up and told us to pack our things." Hermione replied the other two girls nodding in agreement.

"I'm afraid Mr Weasley that your father was attacked tonight, while on official order business." Professor McGonagall explained walking into the room. "Your to Foo directly to the headquarters. If anyone asks you simply returned home for the holiday early. Your mother will be there shortly to update you." She finished as the Weasley's stood stunned.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Dead boy." Xander groaned. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too Xander." Angel said rolling his eyes.

"Angel!" Dawn exclaimed coming up behind Zander in the door way and pushing him aside to give Angel a hug.

"Come in, what are you doing here, not that it's not great to see you and all... I'm going to stop talking now." Willow said flashing him a smile. "Who's your friend?"

"This is my son." Angel introduced the teen with him. "Connor these are some old friends...and other people I know." He amended at Xander's cough.

"Play nice." Willow said shaking her head at her best friends antics.

"So do I fit under the category of friend or people you know?" Spike asked smirking.

"Neither." Angel replied.

"Men." Willow said shaking her head. "And you wonder why I prefer women."

"I'm Dawn." She introduced herself with a shy smile.

"Nice to meet you." Connor replied as the so called adults continued to bicker around them.

"So what brings you to Sunnyhell?" Dawn asked.

"Lorne had a vision about Buffy your..."

"Sister." Dawn supplied eagerly. "What did he see?"

"Her dying." Connor replied bluntly causing the room to fall into silence.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"This isn't your fault Harry." Hermione assured him comfortingly. "If you hadn't seen...if you had listened to what everyone was telling you and blocked him from your mind Mr Weasley could be dead now. You saved him. Your not reasonable for what happened you know that right?"

"Yeah." He nodded unconvincingly as the flames flared up and Mrs Weasley stepped out of the fire her children all jumping from their seats at her arrival.

"He's going to be ok." She assured them much to everyone's relief. "You should all head off to bed I'll be back to take you to see him first thing in the morning."

"What happened?" George asked.

"It's best if you just don't ask questions." Molly sighed. "Thank you." She smiled tiredly as Sirius placed a cup of hot tea in her hands. "I need to be getting back." She said taking a few quick sips. "He's ok." She was quick to assure them again before they could protest. "Get some rest." She ordered disappearing into the fire once again.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So what your saying is we do bring Buffy back." Willow asked unsurely.

"But then she dies." Xander asked confused. "How?"

"She was dying when she left." Giles spoke up as it all clicked in his head. "If she hadn't been taken from this world the portal would have killed her. We bring her back and she picks up where she left off."

"Exactly what we were thinking." Angel nodded.

"I might be able to work with that." Willow said jumping up from her seat excitedly and running upstairs. "Here, look." She said thrusting a book into Giles lap as she returned.

"This is extremely powerful magic." Giles said looking up at her stunned.

"But it could work right?" Willow asked hopefully. "I mean if I can pull it off."

"Do you have any idea what could happen if you don't as you so casually put it, pull it off?" Giles demanded.

"I know, but we're running out of options." Willow sighed. "We need Buffy."

"As much as it kills me to admit, maybe we just need to let her go." Angel said painfully. "You made it sound like ths other world was where she belonged, that she could be happy there."

"He doesn't know about the prophecy." Tara spoke up.

"What prophecy?" Angel demanded.

"The one about the two slayers being the only ones to save the world from going to hell." Xander explained.

"Without B there's just one slayer." Faith replied. "Before her always only been one. It must mean her."

"So what does this spell do exactly?" Angel asked unsurely.

"Brings back the dead." Willow explained. "A champion of good, a hero."

"We'd have to rework it slightly to take in the unusual circumstances." Giles sighed cleaning his glasses. "But it just may work."

"So are we doing this?" Dawn asked hopefully.


	34. late night conversations

"Hey big brother." Buffy said gently knocking on his doorframe.

"Hey little sister." he grinned waving her in. "I've been worried about you." he said patting the bed as he took a seat on it. "Your letters have gotten a bit vague, something going on you don't want to tell your favorite brother?"

"Why would I want to keep secrets from Regulus?" She teased earning herself a gentle punch on her arm.

"Brat." Sirius laughed.

"There is something." buffy began bitting her lower lip nervously. "It's not that I didn't want you to know...ok part of me didn't want you to know. I mean I knew I'd have to tell you, I didn't want a mess like last time...I wanted to tell you in person."

"Whatever it is it'll be ok." Sirius assured her concerned.

"I've been seeing someone." She admitted meeting his gaze hesitantly.

"Who is he? I'll kill him." Sirius said jumping to his feet.

"Yeah well the thing is you can't." Buffy smiled at his antics. "It's..It's Harry."

"Harry, Harry Potter? My Harry?" Sirius asked stunned.

"I didn't realize you felt that way about him, of course I'll step aside." Buffy teased.

"Oh shut up you know What I meant." Sirius mock glared. "How long?" He asked sitting back down.

"Just after Christmas." Buffy replied.

"Of course they do." Sirius sighed.

"Remus and Tonks know, I didn't tell them or anything they sort of showed up on our first date." She explained. "I wanted you to hear it from me, in person. Are you angry?"

"I...Are you sure it's a good idea?" Sirius asked hesitantly. "I mean you...and he's..."

"I know it's weird and maybe it's not a good idea. Maybe it's insane." She sighed burying her head in her hands. "I told him I wasn't sure it was a good idea when he asked me out."

"But you still said yes." Sirius replied.

"Since when do I ever do the sensible thing?" She laughed bitterly. "I guess part of me thought I'd go out with him and it just wouldn't work and that would be that. But it did work out, we had a great time and I just..."

"You just what?" Sirius prompted slinging an arm over her shoulder.

"I feel so lost... It's been that way since I got back. That's not completely true, I felt this way as her too. I just...I guess I always figured it was because of who I...she was. Being the slayer and all. It's just so hard. I don't know how to describe it. I tried to tell someone once, the best I could muster was I felt like a cookie that hadn't quite finished baking."

"You feel like a cookie?" Sirius asked confused.

"Incomplete." Buffy explained. "It's just so hard, I miss them, I miss my life but then I feel guilty cause I love you and my life here too. And I know I have you, and Remus, and Ginny, and everyone here but I can't help but feeling all alone. Everything's changed so and we lost so many people." She said flicking away a stray tear. "I don't feel so lonely when I'm with him. He makes me smile...I didn't mean for it to happen but somewhere along the way I fell for him."

"Well I guess that just leaves me with one thing to do." Sirius replied.

"And what would that be?" She asked hesitantly as she lifted her head to meet his gaze supris4ed by the small smile she saw on his lips.

"Have my big brother talk with Harry and then leave you two be." Sirius smiled.

"You mean it?" Buffy asked grinning.

"I just want you to be happy Buff." He began seriously. "I know I mucked things up last time for you and."

"Maybe it was better you did, that things ending when they did." She cut him off. "With everything that happened."

"Maybe." he smiled sadly. "I'm sorry I was a prat."

"Yeah you were." She laughed. "But I still love you and know you only did it cause you love me. The past is the past. Though I must admit I'm a bit surprised your not upset."

"I don't like it but, I love you and I love Harry, he's a good kid. Not nearly good enough for you but no one is." Sirius grinned.

"So you'll be nice?" She asked hopefully.

"I wont try and kill him." Sirius replied. "Just scare him a little and glare, I expect to be doing a lot of glaring."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." She laughed.

She couldn't sleep, there was just to much going on inside her head. She was relived by Sirius's reaction to her relationship with Harry but not too thrilled about the talk he insisted on having with him though she did get him to promise to have Remus there to reel him back before he took it to far. She knew he wasn't mad when he spent the better part of the last hour before she retired back to her own room teasing her unmercifully for her feeling for Harry, feelings she made him swear he wouldn't reveal to the boy she hadn't quite managed to muster the courage to tell herself. She wasn't sure how he felt about her at any rate. She knew he liked her, he'd told her as much but beyond that she could only speculate. His recent withdraw from her left her wondering if she should have even bothered telling Sirius but she couldn't help but be hopeful that Ginny was right.

She gave up on any hope of sleep and grabbed her robe making her way downstairs for a cup of tea. She made her way through the dark hallways silently entering the kitchen only to bump into someone.

"Sorry...oh it's you." She glared.

"Lovely to see you too Bellona." He sneered.

"It's bad enough I have to see you everyday at school Snivellus." She spat turning to leave.

"Why haven't you said anything to Dumbledore." He asked causing her to freeze mid step.

"Back then or now?" she asked without turning around.

"Both." he replied.

"I was embarrassed, ashamed." She admitted quietly. "I didn't want anyone to know. I was furious with Lily for telling the guys I made them all swear never to tell anyone."

"I always wondered why they didn't say anything." He sighed. "And what about now?"

"Now." She said turning to face him the hate for him clear in her eyes even though her voice remained calm. "Now your too important to lose over this. We need you as a spy I realize this, as do Sirius and Remus. So you can stop worrying."

"I didn't know." He admitted quietly, so quietly she almost missed it.

"Didn't know what?" She asked unsurely.

"I didn't know what they had planned. They told me...I had no idea." He explained guiltily.

"What did you think they were going to do?" She demanded harshly.

"They said you knew something he needed to know. I thought...I don't know. I never thought..." He trailed off breaking their gaze. "I know it doesn't mean anything but I'm sorry. I did a lot of stupid things but that night...it was probably the stupidest thing I've ever done."

"She never spoke to you again did she?" Buffy asked coldly.

"She did." He sighed. "She spoke to me, she looked at me just like you all used to. She hated me, with good reason I suppose."

"I've always wondered how she knew." She began hesitantly. "How she arrived just in time to save me but it was you wasn't it?" She took his silence for confirmation. "I have to wonder though, did you do it to save me, or was it for her as well?"

"I hated you, I still hate you." He replied. "You're a insufferable spoiled foolish girl but, There are some lines even I wont cross."

"You know I almost feel sorry for you." She began with a bitter laugh. "Cause it's not my forgiveness you want, it's her's and she's gone so your going to have a hard time getting that. Well in any case for the record, I hate you too." She said spinning back around but pausing in the kitchen doorway. "Goodnight Professor."

"Goodnight Miss Black." He replied.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Although magical the Hospital still carried the familiar smell of disinfectants and that certain something that was always there and always unidentifiable. She had almost taken Sirius up on his offer to stay and hang out with him instead of coming her but, Ginny was her friend and needed her. Besides Mr Weasley had been very kind to her and she was worried about him.

"Wait here a moment while I pop in and see if he's allowed visitors." Molly instructed once they reached a small waiting room.

"Hey guys." Two smiling redheads said walking in from the direction Molly had disappeared.

"Bill! Charlie!" Ginny exclaimed hugging each one of them.

"Have you seen Dad?" Fred asked.

"Is he doing ok?" George added.

"The healers are finishing up some tests and then he can't wait to see you all." Bill replied. "So are you going to introduce us to your friend?" He added with a grin.

"Oh right, you haven't met yet." Ginny said realizing. "Buffy this is My oldest and most handsome Brother Bill."

"Hey!" The Twins said indignantly.

"He works for Gringotts right?" Buffy said shaking his hand.

"And this is Charlie." Ginny said smiling up at her second oldest brother. "The dragon tamer."

"So your Sirius's sister." Charlie smiled shaking her hand.

"Yeah but who cares about that." Buffy shrugged. "What's it like working with Dragons?" She asked excitedly.

"You better watch out Potter it looks like Charlie might steal your girl." Fred teased.

"Who can resist a Weasley man?" George asked laughing.

"I'll try my best." Buffy said rolling her eyes as she listened to Charlie talk about life on the dragon reserve.

"Your mother sent me to fetch you." A young healer said approaching the group. "You can all head back now."

"Thanks." Bill smiled leading the way.

She hung back as they all greeted Arthur having not known him as well as Harry and Hermione she felt a bit out of place. Having a sixth sense about such things the twins approached her each throwing an arm around her shoulders and pushing her forward.

"So Buff." Fred began.

"Now that you've met us all." George continued with a grin.

"Tell us is Ginny right?" Fred asked smirking.

"About what?" Ron asked confused.

"Is old Bill over there the best looking Weasley?" George clarified. She was about to point out she hadn't met them all but thought better of bringing up Percy's absence.

"Hmm." She began pretending to give it serious consideration. "You really want to know who I think is the most handsome Weasley man?" She asked.

"Yup." Fred nodded eagerly.

"Well their all pretty easy on the eyes, don't you agree." She said turning to a blushing Hermione who all the sudden seemed very interested in her shoes. "I'm sorry Bill, but I if I'm to be truly honest I must admit, If forced to choose. I have to say Mr Weasley is by far the most handsome."

"Why thank you." He grinned. "And please call me Arthur." He added with a wink that had his son's all falling into fits of laughter even Molly couldn't help chuckling as she scolded him lightly.


	35. Old Friends

They made their way upstairs none of them really sure where they were going. Trying to Follow Molly's directions to the cafeteria after they excused themselves to give the family some space.

"Did she say right or left?" Buffy asked unsurely as they paused at the end of another hallway.

"Right I believe." Hermione replied leading the way.

"You ok?" Harry asked concerned slowing his pace to walk beside her.

"Just hate this place." Buffy sighed giving him a small smile as he took her hand with a reassuring squeeze.

"Hey isn't that Neville?" Harry said curiously as they all turned to look.

"We should get going." Buffy said hurriedly.

"I wonder what he's doing here." Hermione began curiously as Buffy tried to pull them away. But it was too late they were spotted.

"Bellona Black." An older woman declared taking hold of Neville's arm and pulling him reluctantly over to the trio.

"Hello Mrs Longbottom." Buffy replied politely. "Neville." She added with a sympathetic smile to the nervous boy.

"I've heard many things about your return from my grandson here." Mrs Longbottom began with a tight smile. "Neville dear aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" She prompted not noticing the look on his face that said he'd more than rather not.

"Gram this is Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, and you know Buffy." Neville introduced them reluctantly. "Guys this is My Grandmother."

"Lovely to meet you." Hermione and Harry replied politely.

"What brings you here today?" Mrs Longbottom asked.

"Visiting Arthur Weasley." Buffy explained.

"Oh yes." She replied. "I heard about that, terrible business. I hope he's faring well."

"He is." Harry replied.

"Good." Mrs Longbottom nodded. "You will tell the family we're thinking of them."

"Of course." Hermione replied.

"Well we should." Buffy began sharing a glance with Neville that left the other teens confused and curious.

"Is everything alright?" Hermione inquired. "Your not hurt are you."

"Hurt of course not." Mrs Longbottom replied. "We're here to visit his parents." She said glancing down at her blushing son at the shocked look on Harry and Hermione's faces. "You haven't told them?" She demanded.

"Gram." Neville sighed knowing it would do no good to even try to stop her as she launched into the story.

Harry was stunned, they'd all just assumed Neville's parents had died since he lived with his grandmother. They never thought anything like this. He was confused by Buffy's behavior and the fact that she seemed to know already until he remembered her fight with Sirius and Remus over the Christmas Holiday.

"_you could have mentioned my best friend was tortured to insanity by my cousin no less! I had to hear about if from her son!"_

So that explained why she spent so much time with Neville. He felt guilty for the jealousy he'd felt about it. Some how the cafeteria was forgotten as they were taken along on the visit to Neville's parents. He could see it made Neville uncomfortable but noone dared say no to Mrs Longbottom.

Buffy was torn between wanting to see her best friend and not wanting to. Seeing it would make it more real. She didn't know what to expect and was reluctant when they paused outside the ward as Mrs Longbottom stopped to talk with te Healer in charge sending the teens inside. She half hid behind Harry as they walked into the room. A small honey blonde woman spotting them instantly and rushing over to Neville eagerly pulling a dark haired wizard behind her.

"Hello Mum, Dad." Neville smiled as she took his hand pressing something into it. "Thanks you." he smiled which she returned brightly as he pocketed the gum wrapper. These are my friends." He continued though they showed no response of understanding him at all. "Harry and Hermione and." He paused seeing Buffy hiding he gave her a small reassuring smile as Harry gently prodded her to step forward. "You know Buffy." He added almost hopefully still nothing.

"Alice, Frank." Buffy said quietly her eyes glistening with unshed tears. Harry wrapped a comforting arm around her waist as she watched her once best friend stare at her blankly. Alice cocked her head studying the pair before a bright smile spread across her face once again. "Alice." Buffy began hopefully as Neville too watched eagerly for some form of recognition but she just turned walking away quickly. Buffy turned away blinking back her tears as her shoulders slumped defeatedly.

"Buffy." Neville began unsurely as she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder turning around hesitantly only to meet her best friends smiling gaze.

"Alice?" Buffy repeated not daring to hope. She glanced down at her hand as she felt something cold and smooth placed in it. Her gaze flying from it to Alice's warm brown eyes.

"Is that?" Neville began unsurely Buffy nodded quickly still stunned as Alice just continued to smile blankly.

"Oh Alice." Buffy cried unable to hold back her tears any longer throwing her arms around her. She didn't care that she just stood there unresponsive, she was still in there somewhere, this proved it. "I'm going to find a way to fix this, I promise." She whispered so quietly Harry almost missed it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"We're going to need her blood." Giles said glancing up form his notes. "Otherwise it could be to general."

"Oh right." Willow said pensively.

"We've got that." Dawn declared standing up. "Take as much as you need." She said holding out her hand.

"We also need something of hers." Giles added.

"Ok, you get the blood from Dawnie." Willow said unable to bring herself to do it. "And I'll go get something from her room."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What did she give you?" Hermione questioned curiously as they mad there way back to Arthur's room.

"This." Buffy said holding out a small silver compact with a beautifully scripted letter A engraved in the top.

"Um ok." Harry said confused by her smile.

"It's a mirror." Buffy explained opening. "A two way mirror, used for communication. I made it in my fourth year, one for her and one for me."

"Wait, Sirius gave me one of those, said he and my dad used them to communicate when they had separate detentions." Harry replied.

"Yeah I made them for them." Buffy nodded. "They only work in pairs though. Kind of like walkie talkies. Your mirror will only work with Sirius's and vice versa. James and I were working on making them have a broader range."

"Sort of like cell phones?" Hermione asked impressed.

"Yeah kind of." Buffy nodded.

"So if you have Alice's mirror now, you obviously want to use it communicate with your own which would be where?" Harry asked unsurely.

"That was the thing you had on you when you left wasn't it?" Hermione declared triumphantly. "You didn't have your wand but you had your mirror."

"I had been talking to Alice, she was in detention for being out of bounds with Frank the night before." Buffy began with a sad smile. "When she mentioned Sirius and the guys had just stormed past saying something about murdering Malfoy and Snape. I panicked and ran out after them with Lily...you know what happened. I had my mirror in my pocket when I left but not when I got back."

"So you think it must still be there." Hermione realized.

"Oh I know it's there." Buffy nodded. "I've seen it there. I know exactly where it is. I'm not sure it will even work but I have to try. There must be a reason it came with me and didn't come back and that Alice gave me her mirror just now, it just has to." She insisted.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

She paused in the doorway looking in at the shrine that was Buffy's room. Nothing had been touched, moved since she left. She may not have belonged here, or even really existed but, Buffy Summers was very real to them. She knew exactly whet she was going to use as she walked over to the vanity picking up the long silver chain with a sad smile. One of Buffy's most treasured possessions. There's been a time after Angel gave her the cross that she wouldn't take it off and later a time when she couldn't even bare to look at it. She turned to leave pausing as something caught her eye. A small antique looking silver compact, it was almost as if it was calling to her. She silently traced her finger over the engraved letter B and after a moments hesitation she dropped the cross picking it up and hurrying down the stairs.


	36. Contact?

"So how was Arthur?" Sirius asked as the group returned.

"Better." Molly smiled happily. "I'll start dinner, Bill and Charlie promised to come."

"I'll give you a hand Mum." Ginny offered following her into the kitchen.

"We should take care of those orders." George said as the twins headed upstairs leaving Buffy, Sirius and the golden trio alone in the livingroom.

"Remus and Tonks finished their mission and should be back this evening." Sirius said sensing a sadness about his sister.

"That's good, I've missed them." Buffy said with a small smile. "I didn't get much sleep last night. I think I'm going to lie down for a while before dinner."

"Everything alight?" Sirius asked concerned as she disappeared up the stairs.

"We ran into Neville Longbottom." Hermione explained. "And His grandmother, they were visiting his parents."

"So you saw Frank and Alice?" Sirius asked surprised as Ron stood confused.

"I'm going to go see if she's alright." Harry said hurriedly walking out of the room.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

He reached her landing seeing her door open, pausing in the doorway he watched as she sat on her bed staring at a photo. It broke his heart to see the glistening tears on her cheeks as she silently cried.

"I knew the second I saw him, Before he introduced himself to me." She said sensing his presence. "He looks so much like Frank, but he has her smile. I was so excited." she smiled sadly.

"_Neville Longbottom." he said offering her a shy smile. _

"_Buffy Black." She replied. _

"_I know...I mean I've heard a lot about you.." He blushed. _

"_You must be related to Frank Longbottom." _

"_He's my father." He nodded. _

"_Your Mother wouldn't happen to be Alice Jones would she?" She asked hopefully. _

"_She is" Neville said nervously._

"_She was my best friend." Buffy smiled. _

"_I know, my Gram told me." He nodded. _

"_Your Gram?" Buffy said confused. _

"_Noone's told you have they." He sighed. _

"It's not fair." Buffy said blinking back her tears. "What happened to them. I met Alice on the Hogwarts Express my first year, we were best friends ever since. When Neville told me...I just didn't want to believe it. It wasn't supposed to be like this. If I hadn't left...And poor Neville, I can't even imagine how it must be for him."

"That's why you spent so much time with him, talking about his parents." Harry began unsurely.

"I would have been his God Mother." Buffy smiled sadly. "I guess I sort of feel like it's my job to make sure he knows that his parents we're real people, not what you saw today. Alice was so sweet and shy, a lot like Neville and Frank, he was handsome and smart and so in love with Alice. I always knew they'd make it. We were going to do it all together, we had it all planned out, get married, live next door to each other, have kids at the same time so they could be best friends too."

"Have you tried the mirror?" Harry asked changing the subject. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know how different things would have been if she hadn't left.

"I'm afraid it wont work." She admitted quietly. "It's protected incase we lost them, muggles can't work them. My only hope is that Willow or Tara's wiccan powers will be able to sense it." She said puling the silver mirror out of her pocket. "Willow." She called hesitantly holding the smooth silver compact open in her palm. "Wills." She tried again hopefully. "Tara." She offered halfheartedly. "Come on guys." She said closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "Willow, Tara." A light seemed to travel across the smooth reflective surface causing the two teens to freeze. "Willow?" Buffy called hopefully searching the glass for her friends familiar face.

"Why is it red?" Harry asked confused the surface of the mirror taking on a shining red hue.

"That's not red." Buffy said dropping the compact as if it burned. She knew that color all to well, red would never describe it, only one word could. "It's blood."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"_Willow, Tara."_

"Buffy!" Dawn gasped pulling her hand away from Zander who was carefully wrapping it.

"What's happening?" Zander asked nervously not allowing his hopes to get up as the mirror began to shake.

"I don't know." Willow admitted as they all stood around it the ritual had been complete now they just had to wait.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What's going on?" Harry asked nervously as two balls of light filled the room.

"I don't know." Buffy admitted as they both stared down at the mirror on her floor where it had fallen from her hand moments ago. "This can't be good, We need to close it. Before it's to late." She demanded as the lights shot to the mirror. They both lunged towards it but they were to late.

"What just happened?" Harry asked unsurely as they stood the Mirror in Buffy's hand as she silently clicked it shut.

"Something went into the mirror." Buffy replied nervously. "Who knows what I just unleashed on their world."


	37. Which life?

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Spike demanded stepping protectively in front of Dawn, after they all got over there shock of two balls of light flying out of the tiny compact and turning into two people. 

"It's didn't work." Dawn said painfully blinking back her tears. 

"Where are we?" The red head asked unsurely. 

"We'll be asking the questions here." Xander said eyeing them suspiciously. 

"I'm James Potter and This is my wife Lily." The black haired man replied standing slightly in front of her. 

"James and Lily, I know them!" Willow gasped as the realization washed over her causing all eyes to focus on her. 

"I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met." James said suspiciously looking back at his wife who shook her head in confusion. 

"We haven't." Willow explained blushing slightly under everyone's scrutiny. "I've seen them before." She explained to her friends. "They were younger, teenagers but it was them. On some sort of sports field, god what did she call it...it sounded like squid..." she nodded with a small smile. 

"Quidditch." James offered still eyeing her suspiciously. 

"That's it! She told me not to tell you I didn't know what it was." Willow said excitedly. 

"Color us confused Wills, care connect the dots for the rest of the class?" Xander asked with a small smile. 

"Their from the other world." Willow explained grinning. "After Glory took Dawn and...I saw them in Buffy's head." 

"Buffy!" James and Lily gasped. 

"You know Buffy?" James demanded. "Where is she?" 

"In your World." Anya supplied with a shrug. "We were trying to get her and got you by mistake. "Wait, of she was there shouldn't they know?" 

"Worlds?" Lily asked confused. 

"Yeah there are a lot of them, and dimensions." Xander explained. 

"The lights, you were right she was sent somewhere." Lily said turning to James with a small smile. 

"How long has she been back?" James asked confused. 

"About six months or so." Willow replied. 

"That's not possible, we'd have known." James said confused. "Sirius." 

"Her bother right?" Willow asked with a smile. 

"Yeah." James nodded his attention flickering to the paper strewn across the coffee table before him. "That can't be right."

"What can't be right?" Giles asked. 

"It's October." James began uneasily. "Halloween."

"Not for another few months." Xander said unsurely.

"James." Lily said tightening her grip on his hand as she followed his gaze. "That says it's 1996." 

"It is." Xander nodded.

"You brought us into the future." James said trying to work it out in his head. "How, why?" 

"I don't know." Willow began confused. 

"I hate to burst your bubbles." Spike began flopping down onto the sofa. "But the spell was meant to bring back a dead person, a champion."

"But it didn't work." Xander began. 

"That's what you think." Spike shrugged. 

"What is the last thing you remember?" Giles asked seeing where the blonde vampire was going with this. 

"Oh dear lord." Lily gasped. "Harry!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked unsurely as they stood in the middle of her room staring at each other. 

"I'll write Dumbledore." Buffy replied moving to her desk. "I'm going to have to tell him everything." 

"Everything?" Harry asked. 

"I have to do whatever I can to protect Dawn and my friends." Buffy replied. 

"He's going to be mad." Harry sighed. 

"Don't worry, he can't kill you you're the chosen one." Buffy offered teasingly.

As they anxiously awaited Dumbledore's reply the two teens discussed the any possibilities of just what could have happened with the mirror. 

"I don't want to think about it anymore." Buffy sighed flopping down on her bed tired of pacing the room. "He should have answered by now, where the hell is he?" 

"It's not like he tells me anymore than he tells you." Harry shrugged. 

"How did this become my life." Buffy groaned burying her face in her pillow. "I'm so sick of it all, the secrets, the lies, I just want it all over. I want my life back." 

"Which one?" Harry asked fiddling with a box on her dresser. 

"Good question." She replied sitting up in her bed. "They all had their moments, and the moments that totally sucked. I mean if I never left everything would be so different, and if I never came back I'd be dead. Buffy Summers would be dead right now...well is sort of, you know."

"And this one?" Harry asked as she stood turning to face her. 

"I missed so much but I am glad to be back. I don't know it so weird. It's my old life but it's not." She tried to explain. "My friends now are my old friends children, and I love you guys but it's just...hard sometimes. I guess I'll always wonder though, what would have happened if I'd stayed. I mean what would have happened to me? Would my friends still wind up as they did? Would I have a family, a husband, kids?"

"Would you be my mother." Harry said before he could stop himself unable to keep it in any longer. 

"Excuse me?" Buffy frowned confused. 

"You said you were tired of the secrets." Harry began gathering his Gryffindor courage and meeting her confused gaze. "Well so am I. I know about you and my father Buffy."

"You know about what exactly?" Buffy demanded folding her arms over her chest. 

"I know about your meetings in the old transfiguration room. I know it's the reason Sirius and My father's friendship almost ended." Harry replied. 

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Buffy replied stunned. 

"I know you weren't just friends. I know you were in love with him." Harry insisted. "You practically told me anyways, before our first date. I just didn't want to face it. I still don't, I don't want to ruin what we have but I can't keep pretending that I don't know. Keep wondering if it's me your looking at or him." 

"You need to leave." Buffy said making it across her room in three quick strides pulling open the door.

"Buffy Please." Harry began. 

"Just go." She said shaking her head as he walked past her defeatedly. He turned to say something but was met with her door slamming in his face. 


	38. Can You Say Blood Hell

"Fred can you pass me the syrup?" Buffy asked. 

"Um Sure." Fred said shooting her a confused look as he reached across Harry to retrieve it. 

Noone had any idea what was going on but it was obvious that something had happened between Buffy and Harry. Judging by his scowl and Her completely ignoring his existence it couldn't have been good. 

But before anyone could question it Dumbledore arrived in a flurry of robes flying into the room his usual smile missing from his face. 

"Albus, lovely for you to pop in." Molly began. 

"I'm sorry to say this isn't a social call." Dumbledore cut her off. "Miss Black, Mr Potter, I believe an explanation is in order. The two teens hurried to explain, the mirror, the blood, the lights and reluctantly on Buffy's part the popping up of her slayer abilities. 

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"You said something about a Mirror." James said as Willow finished explaining the spell. 

"It was Buffy's." Willow nodded. 

"We heard her voice and everything, why didn't it work?" Dawn demanded. 

"Most likely because Buffy isn't dead, and we are...were." Lily explained. 

"This Mirror wouldn't happen to have a large B engraved on it now would it?" James asked hopefully smiling as Willow nodded hurrying to retrieve it. "This is our Ticket back." James declared grinning holding the small compact. 

"Do you suppose Harry's alright?" Lily asked hopefully tears dampening her green eyes. 

"Only one way to find out." James said forcing a brave smile as he opened the compact clearing his throat quickly before calling clearly. "Buffy." 

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Look you can scream at me later." Buffy sighed annoyed. "We need to figure out exactly what went into..." 

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked concerned as she trailed off a unsure look upon her face. 

"I just got Zapped." Buffy replied quietly reaching into her pocket. "Willow?" She asked hopefully opening as everyone seemed to lean forward all eyes fixed on the blonde. 

"I'm afraid not Luv." 

"James." Sirius gasped instantly recognizing the voice. 

"Is it really you?" Buffy asked stunned ignoring the gasps and murmurs around her. 

"It's us." He said tilting the mirror to reveal a tearfully smiling redhead. 

"Lily!" Buffy grinned. "But how? I can't believe it's you." 

"I know how you feel." James laughed.

"How do I know it's really you." Buffy demanded the smile falling from her face. This could very well be one of Voldemort's tricks, and she wasn't about to get her or anyone else's hopes up. She may have been very upset with Harry but, noone deserved that. 

"After you disappeared I gave your wand to Dumbledore, I knew your things were being sent back to your parents and there was a good chance your Mum would burn the lot of it." James began seriously. "I knew one day you'd return because you'd told me you would yourself." 

"My dream." She smiled remembering glancing at Dumbledore who nodded to confirm the story. 

"You were the girl." James grinned. "You saved the world."

"I did my best." She shrugged. 

"You look exactly the same." He said confused. 

"I know, We don't know why either." Buffy explained. "You on the other hand don't." 

"More handsome than ever right?" James teased. 

"Buffy I need to know." Lily began tearfully. "The attack...Voldemort he...We died."

"About fifteen years ago." Buffy nodded sadly. 

"And..." Lily trailed off unable to voice it. 

"What happened to Harry?" James asked his voice wavering slightly with fear. "Is he alright..I mean he isn't..."

"Why don't you ask him yourself." Buffy said handing a still stunned Harry the mirror. 

"Harry!"James exclaimed as his face came into view. 

"Oh look at him James, he's all grown up." Lily sobbed happily seeing him alive and well. 

"Mum, Dad." Harry whispered still reeling, this wasn't like the last time he'd seen them in a looking glass, this wasn't them smiling and waving, all an illusion. His parents were there, alive, talking to him. Granted it was from another world but it was the closest he'd ever come to having them back. 

The others had left giving him some privacy as he spoke with his parents for the first time. He could hear snippets of their discussion in the hallway but he didn't care about any of it all that mattered was his parents staring back up at him. 

"Sorry to cut this short Harry but we need to speak to them." Sirius said walking up behind him and placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"Padfoot, is that you?" James grinned."Who else is there?" 

"Moony is here as well." Sirius grinned back at him as Harry angled the Mirror to show his smiling friend. 

"Move your big head so I can see too." Lily said shoving James. 

"I want to talk to my sister!" A angry voice demanded. 

"Dawn!" Buffy said shoving Sirius aside. 

"BUFFY!" Dawn Squealed seeing her. 

"Dawnie, are you ok?" Buffy asked concerned. 

"OH MY GOD!" Dawn exclaimed. "You're a teenager!" 

"I know." Buffy sighed. 

"AND British!" Dawn laughed. "I'm so telling Xander." 

"Shut up Dawn." Buffy growled. 

"Buffy's teenaged and British!" Xander laughed. "Is she wearing tweed? I have to see this." 

"Me too!" Willow insisted a shoving match occurring on their side of the mirror. 

"This is getting bothersome." Buffy said.

"You said bothersome!" Dawn laughed. "You turned into Giles!" 

"Let me talk to James." Buffy said glaring at her sister. "Just for a second." She added at Dawns hurt look. 

"Apparently being British is bad in this world?" James said confused as his face reappeared in the mirror. 

"Long story." Buffy sighed. "Do you have your wands?" 

"We do." James nodded. 

"Count of three?" Buffy said drawing her wand as she set the small compact on the floor. 

"One, two." James began. 

"Three." Buffy said pointing her wand at it and saying a spell. "Much better." She grinned as the Mirror grew to the size of a doorway. 

"Oh my god is that a school uniform!?" Xander said doubling over in laughter. 

"Good to see you too Xan." Buffy said rolling her eyes. 

"Stop, I cant take it anymore." Xander said rolling on the floor. 

"Do shut up." Buffy glared. "Willow!" She grinned spotting the redhead. 

"Can Say Bloody hell." Xander demanded mockingly. "Please?"

"No." Buffy pouted crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at her friend. "You can make fun of me later."

"And I will trust me." Xander grinned. 

"I need to know how Lily and James ended up in your world." Buffy said ignoring him. 

"We did a spell." Willow admitted. "To bring you back." 

"But we got them instead." Faith finished stepping up behind her. "Hey B, looking good." 

"Don't even start with me Faith." Buffy glared. 

"Wouldn't dream of it." Faith smirked. 

"About this spell." Dumbledore said walking up behind Buffy. 

"Professor!" Lily and James grinned. 


	39. Through The Looking Glass

Ok thanks for all the reviews. Lily and James will be coming back first without the scooby gang cause I need to resolve some issues first, like the whole Buffy/Harry/James triangle but don't worry they'll be visiting very soon.

"But I don't understand, if they were trying to bring Buffy back how sis they end up with Harry's parents?" Ron asked confused.

"Buffy wasn't dead, but we were." James shrugged.

"Yes but they used blood in the spell, it shouldn't have worked for you." Hermione replied.

"Indeed." Dumbledore nodded.

"It shouldn't have worked for James." Buffy replied. "Unless you had a blood marriage."

"We did." Lily nodded smiling. "I guess that explains it."

"Huh?" James said confused.

"Third year...well your fourth, remeber when Bella and all them started that huge fight." Buffy began.

"Lily got hit with that nasty curse." Sirius nodded recalling the event.

"Oh right." James said his face darkening at the memory.

"I still don't see how that has to do with what happened." Hermione spoke up.

"Sorry." Buffy said looking at the very confused group around her with the exception of Sirius and Remus none of them had any idea what they were talking about. "So Lils was bleeding and Cissy, or was it Malfoy? Whoever, one of them started going on about how they didn't want to get any of her mudblood on them." Buffy said furiously.

"I think it was Regulus actually." Remus replied.

"It was our dear brother cause you said it was better to be a so called mudblood than share blood with him." Sirius added.

"That's right, and he said too bad you can't do anything about it." James grinned. "And noone tells our Buffy what she can or can't do."

"Sliced her own palm and grabbed the gash on Lils arm." Sirius explained smiling. "Then turns to Regulus and says I guess I'm a mudblood now too."

"Sort of like being blood brothers." Hermione said explaining the muggle practice for the confused wizards.

"Precisely." Dumbledore nodded.

"But would that honestly be enough to make a blood spell meant for Buffy work for them?" Hermione said disbelievingly.

"Sharing of blood is a serious event in the wizarding world, as Harry discovered in his fourth year." Dumbledore explain with a sad smile. "Usually reserved for Marriage."

"Yeah James kept teasing us for the rest of the year that we were married." Lily said shaking her head at her Husband's smirk.

"And asking if he could watch us..." Buffy trailed off blushing.

"You always said no." James smirked.

"So wait a minute that means Buffy and Harry are like sort of related?" Ron asked confused.

"What! NO!" Buffy said hurriedly.

"Indeed not." Dumbledore chuckled. "Buffy and Lily are connected because of Buffy's act of freely giving of her blood to her, and James, when he and Lily had the blood binding ceremony, was entered into that connection but, they aren't related. Harry though he shares his parents blood isn't a part of that connection unless he and Buffy preformed a similar ceremony."

"Like say if." George began smirking.

"They got married." Fred finished with a grin.

"In his dreams." Buffy muttered annoyed.

"I think what we need to focus on now is a way to bring James and Lily from that world into ours." Remus said smiling at his returned friends.

"This is going to be messy." Sirius added. "I mean how will we explain it?"

"Well worry about that later." James replied. "Any ideas?"

"What of we create a portal." Zander offered.

"Portals are tricky." Tara replied. "You can never be sure where they'll wind up."

"Not necessarily." Willow spoke up. "I mean normally yes but what if we create a portal using the mirrors. It would only go two ways."

"That is an interesting thought." Dumbledore nodded. "How to execute that plan though I couldn't say. It isn't in the realm of our magic to create such a portal."

"But it is in the realm of Wills and Tara's magic." Buffy grinned at her friends who blushed under the sudden attention.

"Really?" Hermione asked impressed. "But would it work on our side as well?"

"No, Wiccan magic doesn't work in our world." Dumbledore replied.

"The mirrors are connected right?" Hermione began pensively.

"Right." Buffy nodded.

"So if they turn theirs into a portal it reasons that we'd just have to make ours less solid." Hermione explained. "They'd enter the portal and walk out through our mirror."

"We could try it." Willow nodded thinking of the right spell. "Try and send something through to test it."

"Like what?" Ron asked.

"I vote for Kreature." Buffy offered with a grin.

"I second that." Sirius smirked.

"Honestly you two are horrible." Hermione scolded.

"What we just want to make sure it's safe." Sirius said with mock innocence.

"How about this." Hermione said ignoring him and picking up an orange from the fruit bowl on the table. "You create your portal and we'll take care of things on our end then try and send it through."

"Ok." Willow nodded as she and Tara began setting up for their spell.

"Ready." Willow said a few moments later.

"All set on this end." Buffy replied after Dumbledore finished his spell as well.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Hermione asked handing her the orange.

"Hey Faith, think fast." Buffy said hurling the orange at the mirror. They all held their breaths as it sailed through watching as the brunet jumped up catching it.

"It worked." Hermione grinned pleased.

"Well I guess there's just one thing left to do then." James grinned grabbing Lily's hand. "One, two, three..."

"Did it work?" Lily asked refusing to open her eyes.

"Welcome home guys." Sirius grinned hugging them.

Buffy smiled at the happy reunion going on behind her but knew the distraction it was creating was going to be her only chance.

"Why did you guys try and bring me back?" Buffy asked quietly standing in front of the mirror. "Whistler said he'd explain things."

"He did." Willow replied sadly.

"You don't want to come back?" Dawn asked hurt.

"No that's not it at all." Buffy assured her. "I miss you guys like crazy. But I can't come back, I'll die."

"That was sort of the point of the spell..." Willow trailed off unsurely.

"Big Bad?" Buffy asked knowingly.

"We're not sure." Giles admitted cleaning his glasses.

"You have to come back Buff." Xander began.

"I can't." Buffy said frustrated. It was taking all her willpower to not leap through the mirror and throw her arms around them as it was.

"There's...we found a Prophecy." Willow admitted.

"Oh." Buffy said momentarily taken aback. "Faith's." She began.

"No." Faith cut her off. "Both of us."

"Must be some big bad." Buffy sighed. "Any idea when?"

"We have a while before it's to occur." Giles began.

"What's to occur?" Sirius asked walking up behind them.

"You know the usual." Xander shrugged. "End of the."

"School year." Buffy finished before he could say anything she didn't want her brother hearing or worrying about.


	40. My Boyfriends Back

Ok I've got some people rooting for the whole Buffy/Harry Relationship, some who are creaped out by it, and some who are all for Buffy and James. I can't make you all happy so sorry if it didn't work out like you wanted but, now you know, or you will by the end of the chapter. To answer the question on how Buffy can be the slayer if wiccan magic doesn't exist in the HP world, wiccan magic is the equivalent of their magic. So if say Willow was born in the HP world she'd be a witch like the rest of them are. Also if Willow came to their world she would be able to preform wiccan magic like James was able to preform his kind of magic in their world. But James and Lily can't do wiccan magic and Willow can't use a wand no matter what worlds their in. It's just the way it works cause of the world they were born into. Buffy was born in the HP world but Reborn in the BTVS world so in theory she could do both. Also the fact that she was originally from the HP world could explain why Wiccan magic always ends up a bit wonky for her cause of the other magic she posses. Dawn being made from Buffy could be another exception, you'll just have to wait and see if when the gang gets to the HP world if she can use a wand. Hope that explains it, let me know if you have anymore questions.

Buffy introduced Sirius to her friends and they all chatted for a few more minutes before promising to talk again very soon, once they'd gotten Lily and James return from the dead straightened out on their end. A few careful glances were shared and a few tears as Buffy said goodbye the mirror turning back to a regular mirror.

"Dumbledore's gone to gather the order so we can work out a plan." Sirius explained led her out of the kitchen into the crowded living room. She nodded sniffling slightly but her tears didn't last long as her gaze fell on her once thought lost friends.

Harry was blushing slightly but beaming under his mother's fussing listening with rapt attention as his father regaled the crowd with a tale of their youth. He froze mid sentence his gaze meeting hers and in three quick strides he was in front of her pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

"It's really you." he smiled placing a kiss on the top of her head before holding her at arms length to study her. "I'm so sorry."

"I already told the other two idiots it's not your fault." Buffy smiled.

"I shot the first spell." James sighed the happiness fading from his eyes. "I was just so angry, I wasn't...I never thought..."

"It wasn't your fault." Buffy replied firmly.

"I don't think you have any idea how much I missed you." He smiled sadly. "It wasn't ever the same without you."

"I missed you too." She smiled.

"How much?" He teased. "More than the rest of them?"

"Oh shut up you prat." She smiled throwing her arms around him.

Harry couldn't tear his eyes away from the pair. He could feel Hermione's unsure gaze upon him and glanced at his mother out of his peripheral vision, wondering how she was taking the cozy reunion. Her expression was a mixture of happiness, sadness and guilt which only fueled his confusion.

James glance at Sirius confused as Buffy abruptly broke their hug stepping back nervously playing with the hem of her shirt as she avoided his gaze.

She could feel his eyes on her, judging her every move. It was unnerving to say the least. She hated this. James and Lily were back and now it was just so awkward. So much had happened, had changed and she knew nothing would ever be the same.

"Buffy I..." Lily began approaching her unsurely.

"Don't even start." Buffy cut her off. "I'm sick of hearing apologies. It wasn't your fault either."

"But what happened before that...what I said..."

"You didn't mean it and neither did I." Buffy smiled. "I'm so glad your back, nothing else matters. I missed you Lils."

"I missed you too." Lily said tearfully as they hugged.

"So how long have you been back?" James asked curiously as they all moved to sit on one of the plush sofas.

"A few months." Buffy replied.

"Back at Hogwarts I see." James said eyeing her uniform and throwing an arm around her as Sirius plopped down on her other side. "Not the same without us though eh?"

"Couldn't be nearly as much fun." Sirius smirked throwing an arm around her other shoulder as she was now wedged between them.

"Don't you two Start." Buffy warned seeing the mischievous look in their eyes.

"Have you been keeping an eye on Harry for us?" Lily asked causing the twins to snicker and Harry turn very red.

"Am I missing something?" James asked amused.

"She's been keeping more than an eye on him." Fred grinned.

"If you know what we mean." George added with a chuckle.

"You...and...you and Harry? MY Harry?" James asked stunned his gaze darting between the two teens one very red faced and one very annoyed looking.

"You know Sirius said the nearly the same thing." Buffy muttered causing Lily to chuckle.

"Is this a joke?" James asked looking to his best friend.

"I'm afraid not." Sirius replied.

"Well then." James said clearing his throat. "I can see the attraction, lucky for you he got my good looks eh?" He teased unknowingly saying just the wrong thing.

"This is...a bit odd." Lily said unable to hide her amused smile. "Your dating my son."

"No, I'm not." Buffy replied coldly.

"So it is a joke?" James asked confused.

"No." Sirius said confused. "You said." he began turning to his sister.

"I changed my mind." Buffy replied annoyed. "I mean why would I want to date him especially now?" She said glaring at Harry who seemed to shrink under her stare.

"I have no idea mate." Sirius shrugged as James once again turned to him confused.

"Would you like to explain it?" Buffy said speaking to Harry for the first time since the previous night when he voiced his concerns.

"Err no." Harry said getting the feeling that he might have not been exactly right.

"What's going on?" Lily asked calmly.

"I'm sorry Lily but your son is a giant prat, not that I should be surprised giving who his father is." Buffy replied.

"Oiy, what did I do?" James asked indignantly. "Been dead for the past fifteen years remeber."

"What did he do?" Lily asked almost amused.

"I didn't do anything, how was I supposed to know..." Harry trailed off as Buffy's glare returned to him.

"First he pulls me into a dark classroom and kisses me." Buffy began.

"That's my boy." James grinned proudly.

"Imagine my surprise the next day to find out he has a date lined up, with another girl." Buffy continued ignoring him.

"I forgot about the thing with Cho, I already said I was sorry. I didn't think you were mad about that anymore." Harry replied weakly.

"Oh I'm not." Buffy smiled coldly. "Then he asks me out and for some crazy reason I say yes." She continued. "Only to have him deny were even on a date when certain nosy gits show up." She said glaring at a smirking Tonks and Remus.

"Can't blame the poor boy for being a bit afraid of Sirius." Remus chuckled. "Though he wasn't really hiding his intentions very well by snogging you right in front of us." He added causing James to laugh.

"And then last night he accuses me of using him as some sort of replacement for you." Buffy said turning to James and causing his laughter to come to an abrupt halt.

"Pardon?" James asked stunned.

"Apparently we were very much in love and I'm just using him. So why would I want to date Harry when I've got my true love back." She replied bluntly.

"You and me?" James said shocked. "Who in the hell told you that?" He demanded turning to his son.

"Noone exactly." Harry admitted uneasily. "It just sort of...there were lots of things that made me think...So then it's not true?"

"No." James said shaking his head. "Not that I'd blame her for being taken with me." He added with a smirk.

"But I...everything...It has to be true." Hermione spoke up.

"Not you too." Buffy groaned. "Why in the hell would you think I was dating James? And if I had that I'd even consider dating Harry."

"My dreams." Harry began.

"Ones being sent to you by Voldemort." Buffy said annoyed. "I'd be sure to trust something sent to me by the mutter trying to kill me."

"Excuse me?" Lily demanded.

"What dreams?" James asked worriedly.

"He and Harry have a link." Remus explained. "We'll explain later I feel it's best we deal with the problem at hand first." James nodded reluctantly for Harry to continue.

"They were of you guys at school." Harry explained. "You were always hitting on her."

"To annoy Sirius." James defended himself.

"And she flirted back." Harry added.

"Same reason." Buffy replied. "And to annoy Lily who just wouldn't admit she fancied him. Guess I was right Mrs Potter." She said tossing a grin at her friend.

"Oh do shut up." Lily mock glared.

"Professor Snape said you were her Boyfriend." Hermione added. "Our first class." She said at the confused looks she got. "He said Your boyfriend fired first and then you just admitted it was you who fired the first spell."

"Snivellus, that greasy git is a teacher?!" James asked outraged.

"He called them all my boyfriends." Buffy said annoyed. "Started this nice little rumor that Sirius passed me around to his friends like a party favor. Which incase you have any doubts is not true."

"Oh." Hermione said embarrassedly. "That's terrible."

"Yeah well, now you know why his nose is crooked." Buffy smirked.

"Huh?" Fred asked curiously.

"What did you think we'd let him get away with saying things like that about my sister?" Sirius asked indignantly.

"Yeah, Padfoot and I planned a very elaborate revenge scheme, would have been bloody brilliant too, except..." James trailed off.

"Except what?" George demanded eagerly.

"It just isn't smart to piss Moony off." James smirked.

"Especially around the full moon." Sirius grinned.

"What did you do?" Fred asked turning to their former professor.

"Decked the bastard." James laughed.

"Yes well." Remus blushed under the attention.

"It was very sweet of him, defending my honor and such." Buffy smiled at him. "Is there anything else?"

"I saw the two of you sneaking around, You said you loved each other." Harry replied. "That Sirius would be furious when he found out. Then I overheard the teachers talking about a huge fight between the two of them, and how it was over you and it only ended after you broke up with him."

"He was a bit miffed huh." James said shaking his head.

"James was helping me sneak off to see my boyfriend." Buffy replied stunned by all he knew. "It wasn't him though. Sirius was furious when he found out that not only did James know but helped me see him. I love him as a friend, just like you love Hermione. Unless your secretly pinning for her?"

"NO!" Harry said quickly.

"You know if I didn't think of you like a brother I might be offended." Hermione replied with a small smile at how quickly and vehemently he dined it.

"But Hagrid said my dad was furious when you broke up with him and Professor McGonagall said you were such a cute couple. They kept going on about how in love you were." Harry insisted weakly.

"Did they actually say Buffy and James?" James asked curiously.

"Well no er...Buffy and he, but it wasn't hard to figure out, why else would you be so mad?" Harry replied.

"Because she was my friend and She was miserable, all cause her brother was being a prat." James explained.

"Hey." Sirius said indignantly.

"You were mate." James replied shaking his head. "Buffy and I never dated."

"Well I guess that settles that." Sirius said clapping his hands together as an awkward silence descended on the room.

"If it wasn't Harry's father then who were you in seeing?" Hermione asked curiously. "And why all the secrecy?"

"What secrecy?" Buffy asked annoyed. "You never asked me about him. I would have told you, it isn't a secret. Ginny knows."

"I asked." Ginny replied with a shrug.

"Then who was it?" Harry asked.

"That would be me." A deep voice called from the doorway causing everyone's attention to jump to him and shocked looks to appear on all the teenagers faces.

"James, Lily I was just informed about your return. Lovely to have you back." He smiled at them before turning to meet Sirius's glare with one of his own. "Buffy." He said his eyes softening as they landed on the blonde.

"Kingsley." Buffy replied with a shy smile jumping up from her place between James and Sirius and rushing into his open arms.


	41. Calling in the Order

Wow, I don't think I've ever gotten some many reviews for a single chapter. I love hearing what you guys have to say. As for the whole Buffy/Kingsley romance I did leave a hint or two if you look back. I thought it would be a fun little twist and I've never read a story with that pairing (I'm not saying there are none, just none I've read). His past isn't really delved into in the books which gives me a lot of room to work with.

So Buffy and his father hadn't been dating. Oddly the realization didn't bring much comfort as he watched the blonde currently wrapped in the arms of her former love. Other order members started arriving and broke into small groups some carrying on hushed conversations others just catching up.

James glanced over at his wife sharing an amused smirk as they watched both Sirius and their son with matching glares aimed at the man currently holding Buffy's attention.

"It was you at the station wasn't it." Buffy declared poking him lightly as they chatted a few feet away oblivious to the looks they were getting from Harry and Sirius and the curious stares of the newly informed teenagers present. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I wasn't techincally supposed to be there." Kingsley explained. "There wasn't enough time for a proper hello, I had to rush back to work."

"I suppose I forgive you then." She smiled at him causing Harry's scowl to deepen. She reached up gently bringing her hand to the side of his face. "You still have your earing."

"Well a pretty young Gryffindor once told me it made me look dashing and a bit dangerous." He teased lightly.

"I knew you were sorted into Ravenclaw for a reason." She smirked.

"I hate to break up this little reunion." Sirius began with an expression that showed he didn't mind at all. "But Dumbledore has arrived."

"Are you able to stay for dinner?" Buffy asked grabbing his arm as he turned to follow the other members into the other room. "I want to know everything you've been up to...well the parts I'm allowed to know about." She added with a smile.

"Of course." He returned her smile as Sirius growled in annoyance beside him. Grabbing her hands and brushing a kiss across her knuckles he gave her a charming smile before adding. "Till later then."

"He hasn't changed a bit, charming as ever." Buffy sighed flopping onto the sofa next to Ginny. The two girls shared a look

"Handsome too." Ginny added before they burst into giggles.

"Harry dear." Molly interrupted walking back into the room. "I'm afraid we'll need a bit of your blood."

"To verify your parents are who they say they are." Buffy explained at the confused looks. "I went through the same thing at the Ministry. It's a simple potion that you drink if ingest with the blood of a relative in it and if your blood related nothing happens."

"And if your not?" Hermione couldn't help but ask.

"It's like poison, painful I've been told." Buffy replied.

"So you die!" Ron exclaimed.

"Not right away, there is an antidote but it makes questioning the persons true identity a bit easier when you hold their life in your hands." Buffy shrugged.

"But they are my parents." Harry replied warily.

"Not everyone is so inclined to believe that with questioning alone." Molly sighed as Harry pricked his finger letting a few drops of his blood fall into the steaming cup.

"Mad Eye." The teens replied knowingly.

"He wont let up." Molly nodded quickly healing Harry's wound with her wand before walking back to the meeting.

"Wont that create a blood bond like you and Harry's mother share?" Hermione asked curiously.

"No." Buffy said shaking her head. "It's complicated but you can't form a blood bond with someone you already share one with, like relatives. That is without other ceremonies and junk I can't really remeber but there are books on it back at school. " Knowing the brainy girl would want more than her limited answer.

"So you and Kingsley." Fred grinned changing the subject from he had little interest in.

"What about it?" Buffy shrugged.

"I does make sense." Hermione spoke up.

"Really this coming from the girl who thought her dating Harry's dad made sense." Ron replied.

"I mean why he and Sirius never really got along." Hermione said ignoring him. "We believed it was because Kingsley was hunting him down.."

"HE DID WHAT!?" Buffy demanded jumping to her feet.

"He's an Auror Buffy." Ginny spoke up quickly. "Head of the department, everyone thought Sirius was a very dangerous criminal so it only makes sense he'd go after him."

"You did Magic!" Harry exclaimed suddenly causing everyone to look at him confused.

"Oh sorry, haven't I mentioned I'm a witch?" Buffy asked rolling her eyes.

"No I mean your underage and we're not at school." Harry explained hurriedly. "I got in big trouble for that a few years back."

"The ministry wont find out." Buffy waved off his concern. "They can't sense anything that goes on in this house."

"Because of Dumbledore's spell?" Hermione asked curiously.

"You think my parents wouldn't have protections in place already?" Buffy replied obviously. "This house has a lot of secrets."

"Such as?" George asked curiously.

"Ever been in the basement?" Buffy asked with a smirk.

"No." Ron replied hesitantly.

"Didn't know there was one." Fred said surprised.

"What's down there?" George asked.

"Stuff." Buffy replied cryptically as Mrs Weasley called them for dinner.

"It's been decided that until further notice James and Lily's return will not be revealed." Dumbledore said carefully watching the teens that had joined the table of the few order members who'd stayed behind. "You are not speak of it to anyone, even amongst yourselves outside these walls. They will stay here and remain hidden with Sirius until it is safe to reveal their return."

"But why Sir?" Hermione asked confused.

"They can clear Sirius's name." Harry added. "Then none of them would have to hide."

"There's no real way to explain our return except the truth Harry." Lily explained patting his hand reassuringly. "Which is far to dangerous for us to allow anyone outside the order in on."

"The ministry is full of his spies." Kingsley explained. "Up until now they haven't questioned the gap between when Buffy left this world and returned to it. Up until tonight the Order wasn't even informed of where she had been."

"Now Miss Black those mirrors of yours are very interesting." Professor Dumbledore began with a small smile.

"They only work in pairs." Buffy replied. "Unless you figured it out." She said turning to James.

"I stopped working when you..."

"Left." Buffy offered as he trailed off.

"I guess." James shrugged at her choice of words. "I do have an idea or two though. We just about cracked it last time."

"I've been thinking too." Buffy nodded. "We can work on it after dinner. How many do you need?"

"Ten should suffice for now." Dumbledore smiled. "I must add while I don't object to you using your mirror to contact your friends I must insist you only do so here. Now that we know it can be used for a portal between the two worlds it's far to dangerous for it to fall into the wrong hands."

"I understand." Buffy sighed knowing her was right but disappointed.

"I also must forbid you from stepping through into the other world." He added with a knowing look.

"Do I look suicidal." Buffy said annoyed but managing to nit agree to his demand. She couldn't promise that, not after what they told her.

"Very well." Dumbledore nodded as the conversation drifted.


	42. Together again

"Just like old times huh?" James asked laughing as he coughed on the smoke Buffy was trying to wave away as she mock glared at him.

"Sure." She sighed.

"Are you ok?" He asked setting down the mirror in his hand and turning to face her.

"Sure." She repeated.

"Come on Buff." He said concerned. "It's me, your old buddy James, don't lie to me."

"But that's just it." She began reluctantly. "Your not my old buddy James, your well...a grown up. And I'm not but I was...it's all so confusing even to me. I was gone but time marched on, everything's different."

"I think I can relate on that note." He offered smiling.

"I didn't remeber when I was her." She tried to explain. "When I was the girl my friends told you about in the other world. I didn't remeber you or even my own brother, none of it. I was just her and now part of me wishes I didn't remeber being her cause it's just hard, knowing that it's all over, that I can't ever go back."

"You want to?" He asked unsurely.

"Part of me always will. I had friends, family, a place in the world. It may have sucked but it's mine. I don't fit in here anymore, I used to have a life here but now I'm a thirty five year old teenager. My friends are my old friends children...I want my old life back."

"Which one?" He asked.

"Both." She sighed.

"I wish I could fix this for you, for all of us." He said with a sad smile. "I wish I could do so many things differently so you never had to go through this, so Sirius didn't have to have wasted all those years in Azkaban, so Harry didn't have to grow up without us. But no mater how much I wave my magic wand I can't fix it. All we can do is move on, make new lives for ourselves, try to take back pieces of what we lost."

"When did you get all mature on me?" Buffy asked with a small smile.

"Well you know me, not much for wallowing." He shrugged with a grin. "So let's get back to work the sooner we figure this out the sooner we can decide what to slip into Padfoot and Moony's breakfast."

"Now there's the James I know and Love." Buffy laughed grabbing a vile off the shelf.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"We need to figure out a way to get Buffy here without her dying." Willow began.

"Way to state the obvious." Spike said rolling his eyes.

"Maybe It's not my place to bring it up since I don't really even know the chick but did you ever consider maybe she's not supposed to come back?" Conner spoke up boredly.

"You don't understand there's a prophecy." Dawn began.

"Then if she's meant to come back she will, if not then the prophecy's wrong." Conner shrugged. "Who knows what you'll end up doing to her if you try to interfere."

"Your right it's not your place." Dawn began furiously.

"Have you ever been to a hell dimension?" Conner cut her off with an icy glare. "Cause there was a prophecy about me and in trying to fix it my dad's friend got me sent to one. Let me tell you it sucks."

"Buffy wants to come back." Dawn insisted.

"Really?" Conner asked raising a brow.

"She does, she's my sister you don't know anything about her." Dawn said annoyed.

"She seemed pretty happy to me." Conner replied.

"I hate to admit it but he does have a point." Giles sighed cleaning his glasses. "Prophecies are tricky as with the Master."

"Buffy only died because she went to fight him if she hadn't he would have never gotten free or killed her." Xander nodded.

"But she came back and kicked his ass, it all worked out in the end." Dawn insisted. "It will again."

"Ok this is getting us nowhere." Willow sighed. "Why don't we keep researching ways to get Buffy back here without killing her. We also need to look into this prophecy for see if there's anything we missed. Once we have all the information we can discuss this with everyone including Buffy."

"Research that we can do." Xander nodded. "I'll get the snacks."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"How did Petunia and Vernon treat you?" Lily asked casually as She and harry sat in the room that had been given to her and James.

"Could have been worse." Harry shrugged not wanting to lie to her but also not wanting to really get into that issue.

"I bet." lily sighed. "I'm so sorry." She began.

"It's not your fault." Harry cut her off. "It doesn't matter anymore, your back now."

"And we have a lot of time to make up for." Lily nodded smiling. "So tell me everything."

"About what?" Harry asked confused.

"About you of course." She laughed. "What's your favorite thing about Hogwarts?"

"Quidditch." Harry grinned.

"Your father's going to love that." Lily laughed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"We did it!" James grinned triumphantly as they finally got the mirrors to work.

"We still haven't gotten to work like we wanted." Buffy laughed as he did a little victory dance.

"We'll work on that later." James shrugged. "Dumbledore will be happy with these."

"They are pretty wicked." She grinned. "We're so smart."

"And good looking." He added.

"How could I forget that." She laughed.

"Especially with all these mirrors around." He grinned.

"Are you two nearly done?" Sirius asked pounding on the door.

"Just in time mate we cracked it a minute ago." James grinned letting him and Remus in. '

"So they work?" Remus asked curiously.

"Yeah we'll explain it all at the meeting so we don't have to do it twice but let me tell you there awesome." Buffy nodded grinning. "But you two did interrupt our other project."

"And just what might that be?" Sirius asked.

"We were going to make you two a special breakfast." James shrugged. "And since you're here you can help."

"Help you two prank us, no thank you." Remus said shaking his head.

"We'll just pick a new target." James replied.

"I have the perfect targets." Buffy smirked.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Your going to spill it give it to me."

"I should hold onto it to be safe."

"I'm the one who's going to have to plant it."

"Like Molly will let you near the kitchen."

"Can you be any louder are you trying to get us caught."

"All of you shut up, I'll do it."

"What are they up to now?" Lily groaned as they listened to the muffled voices outside in the hallway walking over to the door she flung it open causing the foursome to jump apart Remus hastily shoving something into his pocket.

"Lily fancy running into you here." Sirius grinned.

"What are you guys hiding?" Lily demanded.

"We finished the mirrors." James said hoping to distract her.

"Good, so what else did you make that you don't want me to know about?" She asked.

"It's not that we don't want you to know." James began.

"We just don't want to ruin the surprise." Buffy finished with a grin.

"Aren't you a bit old for these games?" Lily sighed.

"Nope." Buffy grinned. "I'm just a teenager."

"And I'm immature." James nodded.

"I know." Lily said fighting a smile.

"You married him." Buffy pointed out.

"What's going on?" Harry asked curiously stepping up behind Lily.

"Nothing." Sirius grinned.

"I'll see you guys in the morning." Buffy said glancing at Harry spinning around and rushing down the hall before anyone could reply.


	43. Talking and Pranking

Thanks for all the reviews. I know I took forever to update but I had a lot going on and just didn't have time. The last chapter was short and pretty much just filler and I'm sorry about that. I wrote half of it a while ago and had to go back an reread a lot and just wanted to post something to get back in the swing of things. About the occlumency lessons I'm sorry I didn't explain but yes he was getting them for the dreams about the maze and the cookie analogy I know I messed with the time line but I just really like it I don't know why so I put it in there. Anyways enough of this back to the real reason you're here...

Harry was having a fantastic morning he'd spent it talking with his Mom and Dad something he'd never imagined he'd get to do. Breakfast would be ready soon and his father had disappeared suddenly no doubt having something to do with whatever they'd been hiding last night. Everything was perfect, well almost, Buffy still wasn't speaking to him.

"Breakfast ready?" Lily asked looking up from making the bed as James walked into the room.

"Nearly." James grinned ruffling his son's hair. "Moony's helping Sirius and Buffy's trying to maim poor Padfoot."

"What did he do?" Lily asked shaking her head.

"I honestly don't know." James shrugged. "She'll come around." He said seeing the sad look on his son's face at the mention of the blonde teen.

"From what I've heard she's very good at holding a grudge." Harry sighed.

"It's not entirely his fault, I mean half the school thought you two would wind up together." Lily pointed out.

"Idiots." James shrugged. "There was never anything but friendship between us, you belive that right?" He said turning to his son.

"I'm going to go see if Molly needs a hand." Lily said sensing this was a conversation they needed to have.

"I do it's just...it made so much sense." Harry tried to explain. "Everything I saw...you never fancied her?"

"Buffy was, is smart and funny and I feel a bit like a dirty old man for saying so now but she is beautiful. I'd be lying if I said I'd never noticed." James admitted. "Most of the boys at school fancied her. But she was my friend and my best mates sister."

"So You didn't want to risk your friendship with Sirius." Harry replied unsurely.

"Yes and no." James tried to explain. "If I had feelings for Buffy Sirius would have no problem with us dating. Don't get me wrong I love Buffy, as a friend. We would have never worked out. I would have never loved her like I love your mother and I would have never jeopardized my friendship with Sirius or her over a fling. Does that make sense?"

"I guess." Harry shrugged. "I should have just asked her from the beginning and then I wouldn't be in this mess."

"What mess?" Sirius asked ducking into the room winded.

"Buffy." James replied.

"Oh that." Sirius nodded catching his breath. "She hasn't been here has she?" He asked glancing around nervously.

"What did you do to her?" James asked laughing.

"Nothing, it was part of the plan...well I thought it made sense but...girls." he shrugged. "Don't worry she'll get over it. Molly's cornered her in the kitchen so I think we'll all be ok for now."

"So back to Harry's problem." James nodded. "How to win her back."

"I'm not helping him win my sister back." Sirius began indignantly.

"Would you rather her date Harry or some other bloke?" James interrupted him before he could start off on a rant.

"Fine." Sirius conceded. "It'll have to be a good plan cause she's pretty mad."

"I know how about we." James began.

"How about you ignore them and just talk to her like you should have in the first place." Remus cut him off sticking his head in the door.

"What's the fun in that?" James asked.

"Breakfast is ready." Remus said shaking his head. "I wouldn't sit by Buffy if I were you Sirius." He added leading them downstairs.

As they walked into the kitchen James glanced over at Buffy cocking a brow in question. She nodded back at him as she glared over his shoulder at her brother who was trying to hide behind his best friend.

"Everything looks delicious Molly." James complimented helping Lily climb over the bench before taking a seat next to her.

"Thank you." Molly beamed setting a plate of pancakes in the center of the table. "Well tuck in everyone." She prompted.

Everyone began filling their plates and conversations broke out across the table. Harry had Chosen the seat between his Father and Godfather directly across from Buffy who was sitting between Ginny and Remus glaring at Sirius and carefully avoiding his gaze. He on the other had hadn't stopped staring at the blonde, that was until a sudden pop from the other end of the table captured everyone's attention.

"Bloody Hell." Ron Gasped earning a reproachful look from Hermione and his mother.

"What did you two do?" Molly asked furiously.

"Wasn't us Mum." Fred began.

"We swear." George nodded. "I mean we're all for testing our products ourselves but why would we do this to ourselves?"

"I think it's a good look for you." Ginny laughed.

"Good Look?" Ron asked incredulously. "Their bloody girls!"

"Very ugly girls." Buffy laughed.

"Hey!" Fred said turning to his twin. "Wait a minute why do I suddenly feel like crying over that?"

"I don't know but I feel the urge to write a diary about my feelings." George said horrified by the thought.

"What the hell is happening to us?" Fred asked desperately. "I can't stop thinking about boys."

"Me either make it stop!" George demanded desperately grabbing his face. "Oh god, I think I'm getting a zit."

"It's your own fault." Buffy shrugged. "Your what you think teenage girls are. Boy crazy, emotional, vain, it's nice to know you think so highly of us."

"You did this." Fred said jumping from his seat.

"Calm down." James said trying not to laugh. "It'll wear off soon enough."

"You were in on it too?" George asked surprised. "Wait a minute." He said turning to his twin excitedly. "You know what this means."

"We were pranked by the Marauders!" Fred said grinning. "This is awesome."

"This is the greatest day of our lives." George declared happily.

"We were pranked my the Marauders and." Fred began.

"We've got boobs, we can feel ourselves up." George said causing the table to break out in laughter with the exception of Molly who looked torn between laughter and scolding.

"How's you do it." Fred asked.

"Just a variation on the polyjuice potion with a few extras." Sirius replied. "It'll wear off in an hour."

"It's perfectly safe." Remus assured Molly. "We tested it."

"On Sirius." James laughed. "Now you want to see an ugly girl..."

"I think I was a very fetching girl thank you." Sirius mock glared.

"Scary more like it." Remus shuddered.

"You think you'd be any better?" Sirius demanded.

"Now mates we all know I'd be the best looking girl." James interjected.

"You know we can solves this easily enough." Buffy grinned. "We have enough left." She said pulling the vial from her pocket.

"No." Lily cried as she tossed it to James.

"You two Game?" James asked.

"You wouldn't dare." Remus began.

"Shouldn't have said dare mate." Sirius laughed as James uncorked the vial brining it to his lips.

"Go on then unless your chicken." James said handing the bottle to Remus.

"I really hate you sometimes." Remus said drinking some before he passed it to Sirius.

"Remus your supposed to be the sensible one." Lily sighed.

"When are you going to realize he's one of us, just better at hiding it." Sirius said draining the vial.

"Three, two, one." James counted as there was a sudden pop as the trio changed.

"Ok, who's prettier?" James demanded as the occupants of the table took one look at them before bursting into laughter.

Soon enough the men and two teens turned back to normal but not before Ginny snapped a picture of the five ugliest girls they'd ever seen. It wasn't until Mrs Weasley took off to see Arthur, the rest of the Weasley clan would be going in later, that Ginny reminded Buffy of her anger with her brother.

"How'd you slip it to us?" Fred asked curiously as they'd all been on the other side of the table during breakfast.

"You always sit in the same seats so I set the table and slipped a bit into your glasses." Buffy explained.

"I'm surprised you go the potion past Mum." Ginny commented. "Years of living with them have given her a sixth sense about those things." She added nodding at the twins.

"Oh she was a bit distracted." Buffy said glaring at Sirius.

"It was a good plan." Sirius insisted

"What did you do?" James asked unable to hide his grin.

"He told Mrs Weasley that I needed the talk!" Buffy said furiously.

"The talk what talk?" Ron asked confused Blushing as the realization washed over him.

"I simply said you were coming to a certain age and might be more comfortable discussing things with a woman." Sirius shrugged. "With Tonks Busy with work and Lily being...well Harry's Mum, you'd probably be most comfortable talking to her."

"Sirius you didn't." Lily gasped.

"So how'd it go?" Ginny laughed.

"Laugh it up your next." Buffy glared causing her to instantly quiet. "I ran out of there before she could get very far into it but trust me it is not pleasant. She seems pretty determined to corner me and finish it though so if any of you leave me alone with her I'll kill you."


	44. Everyone gets The Talk

"What are you doing?" James asked curiously as Buffy dashed into the living room ducking behind the sofa.

"Shut up you prat." Buffy hissed. "I'm not here."

"What.." Lily began cut off as Mrs Weasley entered the room.

"Oh hello." She smiled spotting them. She'd been in an excellent mood since she Learned Mr Weasley would be released that evening. "Have you seen Buffy or Ginny? I was hoping they'd help me with supper."

"Nope haven't them." James lied.

"Have you tried her room?" Sirius offered.

"If you need a hand I'd be happy to help." Remus added.

"Oh no I'm fine I was just hoping to talk with them." Molly replied. "Nothing to worry about. Though if you see them."

"We'll be sure to send them your way." James smiled.

"Thank you." Molly said ducking back out of the room.

"You're safe." Sirius called as the blonde crawled out from her hiding place.

"You're not." Buffy glared. "How could you do this to me?" She demanded.

"What happened to your not being alone to avoid her plan?" James asked.

"Yeah well that was all well and good till she decided it might be best to talk to me and Ginny together. Two birds one stone and all that crap I guess. The twins are busy plotting to get us back so their not helping and Hermione's terrified she might be added to the group talk so she's hiding out with Ron. Though I think that's a quicker way to get the talk if you ask me." Buffy shrugged. "Ginny and I decided to split up and hide."

"Why don't you just let her talk and get it over with." Harry replied.

"How about you do it instead." Buffy shot back. "Hey that's not a bad idea." She grinned. "I've got to get the talk and he's older than me so he should get it too."

"Wait a minute." Harry began.

"This is your fault anyways it's only fair." Buffy cut him off.

"My fault, I thought it was Sirius's." Harry began nervously.

"Apparently I need the talk cause of my special feelings for you." She huffed.

"You have special feelings for me?" Harry grinned.

"Oh their special alright." Buffy glared storming out of the room.

""Why are you so happy?" Sirius asked confused.

"She talked to me." Harry grinned happily.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Buffy can we talk?" Harry asked nervously standing in her doorway.

"Fine come in." Buffy sighed. "Though you do realize you being in my room isn't gonna help my situation."

"If it makes you feel any better it looks like I'm gonna get that talk too." Harry offered. "Mum thinks it's a good idea and Dad...well god only knows what he, Sirius and Remus will come up with."

"Well." Buffy said after a moments silence. "What do you want?"

"I just..I'm sorry." Harry sighed. "About the other night...thinking you and my dad...Voldemort tricked me. I don't know why and I'm stupid for falling for his lied. I'm just...I'm sorry."

"I'm not mad because you thought I dated your dad." Buffy replied.

"But I thought." Harry began confused.

"Men." She huffed rolling her eyes. "Ok maybe I''m a little mad you thought I dated him. I'm mad that you thought that and still asked me out, mad that you didn't just ask me. But mostly I'm mad that you thought I would have dated him, been in love with him, and still gone out with you. I mean you must not think very much of me if you think I would do that. Use you like that."

"I'm a prat, a stupid prat and I'm just so sorry. I just want another chance. I know I don't deserve it but I care about you and I'd do anything for another chance. " He said desperately.

"Anything?" She asked cocking a brow at him. "You do realize there's a million twisted and embarrassing things I could come up with just off the top of my head."

"Anything." he replied firmly.

"Ok then." She nodded.

"You'll...you'll give me another chance?" He asked almost afraid he'd misunderstood.

"How can I refuse and offer like that?" She replied casually.

"So um what...what are you going to make me do?"

"I'll let you know." She smirked. "I just want you to know that I..." She continued unsurely. "Well I care about you too." She admitted.

Everyone was surprised when Buffy and Harry walked into the kitchen together for dinner and then preceded to sit next to each other. The smile on Harry's face was proof enough something had changed. Buffy on the other hand was pointedly ignoring the curious looks of her dinner companions.

"So I guess you two made up." Sirius asked bluntly.

"Not that it's any of your business but yes." Buffy replied.

"So this means I get to have the talk with Harry." Sirius said excitedly.

"Pardon." Harry said almost choking on his pumpkin juice.

"Not "the talk" Buffy Explained. "Different talk. Annoying big brother type talk."

"Oh that's much better." Harry said sarcastically.

"Hey I got him to promise not to hex you." Buffy shrugged. "And you get to have Remus there to protect you if he gets out of hand. It was the best I could do."

"No fair." James declared. "If you get to talk to Harry then I get to talk to Buffy." He insisted.

"Buffy there you are." Molly smiled walking into the room with a tray. "After dinner I'd like to have a word with you and Ginny."

"No thank you." Buffy replied politely.

"I must insist." Molly began.

"Why does everyone want to talk to me all of the sudden." Buffy groaned cutting her off. "You've been very kind to me Mrs Weasley and I appreciate your concern but really it's not necessary. I already got the talk from my Mum."

"Your Mum stopped speaking to you when you were thirteen." Hermione said confused.

"So." Buffy shrugged. "She gave me the talk honest. I can tell you all about it if you want. Let's see how did it go." she said thinking. "Oh yes, Buffy." She began imitating her mother's voice. "You're developing into a young woman and the time has come for you to be seriously searching for a proper match. You are a Black and only the best will do for you. When you find the right Wizard, and by that she meant one from a good family and loaded." She added in her own voice before switching back to her Mother's. "You must use every weapon at your disposal to ensure you capture and keep his attention. You're a very pretty girl so I don't foresee any problems in that but I must warn you there will be certain things expected of you. Men have urges that must be satisfied and while you shouldn't give in right away you mustn't wait to long or they'll find someone else. Now I wont lie to you it's not entirely pleasant but just let them do what they want and it'll be over soon enough. Remeber dear, if you feel he's losing interest there's no shame in trapping him with a child. Never forget You have a duty to your family to make sure you keep the Black line pure."

"Oh dear...oh dear." Molly began chanting breaking the stunned silence after Buffy finished.

"That sounds like Mum." Sirius said shaking his head barely holding back his smile as James burst into laughter.

"To be fair you can't really expect her to do better I mean the woman was doing her cousin." Buffy shrugged causing most of the tables occupants to laugh But Mrs Weasley just kept up her chant of oh dear horrified.

"Don't worry I didn't listen to her." Buffy said taking pity of the Woman.

"To bad for you huh." Fred said nudging Harry causing his face to turn bright red.

"I visited Andy the next day and she set me straight." Buffy explained. "Taught me a few hexes for boys with wandering hands too. So I've had the talk twice...well three times if you count my life in the other world. So I appreciate your concern but I'm good really."

"Yes well." Molly nodded relieved. "As long as you don't think..."

"I'm not going to let Harry do anything he wants to me to keep his interest so to speak or trap him with a baby." Buffy cut her off. "And if I was going to listen to my mum I wouldn't even be dating him. I mean he's hardly what she's consider a proper match."

"Hey I resent that." James declared.

"Sorry James you married a muggleborn and tarnished your bloodline." Sirius teased. "Not good enough for the Blacks anymore."

"Yes well I wish someone had given her the talk your mother did, I spent years getting hexed." James grinned.

"Yes well you had wandering hands and Buffy taught me the hexes Andy taught her." Lily replied.

"Traitor." James mock glared at the blonde causing everyone to laugh.


	45. Showing Off

"Are you quite finished yet?" Buffy asked annoyed.

"Oh god, it's too funny." Xander laughed wiping the tears from his eyed. "Say something else in English."

"Um Zander we speak English too." Willow said shaking her head.

"No we speak American." Xander replied. "Come on please? Just one Bloody Hell and I'll stop I promise."

"American is not a ...oh never mind." Giles said cleaning his glasses.

"Fine." Buffy sighed. "Bloody Hell."

"No, you have to say it like you mean it." Xander insisted..

"Bloody Hell." Buffy repeated with more feeling.

"Oh that's just priceless." Xander roared falling off his chair as he laughed.

"Moving on." Willow said ignoring their fallen friend. "What's going on with you?"

"Yeah cause that James guy told us about some big bad in your world that he wasn't sure if it was taken care of yet or not." Xander added recovering from his bout of laughter.

"Definitely not taken care of yet." Buffy replied.

"So then get on with it, make with the slaying." Xander shrugged.

"Not that simple." Buffy sighed. "I really wish it was."

"Can you still make with the slaying?" Willow asked hesitantly.

"Techincally the slayer doesn't exist here." Buffy explained. "But I can still make with the slaying....sort of....It's complicated and we don't really know what it all means yet."

"Maybe we can help figure it out." Tara offered.

"Yeah I don't know if you've heard but we rock at research." Xander grinned.

"We?" Dawn asked with a pointed look.

"Hey every good research party needs snacks." Xander defended himself. "And I can read."

"In English and in American apparently." Giles remarked dryly.

"Ok, so here's what I know...." Buffy began filling them in.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"How are your friends?" Sirius asked as Buffy flopped onto the couch next to him.

"Mean." She replied pouting. "Xander keeps making fun of me for being English and Dawn keeps teasing me that she's my big sister now."

"Want me to beat them up for you?" Sirius offered jokingly.

"Like I need your help." Buffy scoffed.

"That reminds me." James said from his chair next to the fire. "When are we going to get a demonstration of this so called super strength?"

"Want me to deck you?" Buffy asked sweetly.

"Sirius is closer." James smirked.

"No thank you." Sirius said shoving her away teasingly. "She hit bloody hard enough without superpowers."

"Ok then what shall we have her do?" James began thinking.

"What's going on?" Ron asked as He harry and Hermione walked into the room.

"Your father is turning me into a circus act." Buffy said mock glaring at her boyfriend as he just grinned and shrugged.

"You showed Harry, it's only fair that I get to see too." James pouted.

"She's probably showed Harry quiet a few things she's not going to show you." Fred spoke up from his place huddled in front of the fireplace with George where the two were obviously up to no good.

"That's just wrong." Lily scolded trying to keep the smile off her face while James laughed and Sirius glared.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that the entire school saw her in her nickers." James smirked.

"So we heard." Ginny laughed.

"Hey they saw you in your underwear too." Buffy replied.

"Luckiest day of their lives." James smirked. "Now are you going to show us or not?"

"Ok fine you win." Buffy sighed getting off the sofa. "Sit." She ordered James nodding to her vacated seat. As he did she moved around to the back of the sofa taking a deep breath as she concentrated shifting her powers.

"Now what?" James asked impatiently.

"Hang on." Buffy smirked lifting up the sofa with the two men still on it. "Satisfied she said setting them down roughly.

"Wicked." James grinned. "What else can you do."

"Um." Buffy said bitting her lip as she thought about what else she could show them without an actual opponent to fight. "Ok, I've got it." she said moving towards the other end of the room. They watched amazed as she flipped her way back landing squarely in front of an amused Harry. "Ok I'm done showing off now." she said shifting her powers back.

"Your getting better at that." Harry commented.

"Still makes me tired." She shrugged.

"Moony you missed the show." James said as his friend ran into the room the smile leaving his face at the expression on Remus's.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"There was an attack tonight." Remus informed them shaken.


	46. Questions

"Who?" Buffy demanded nervously.

"Bellatrix and a two other's attacked Andy and Ted's house." Remus replied.

"Are they...." Sirius trailed off sadly.

"They managed to get away. Their injuries are not to great considering....They were looking for Tonks. She was supposed to be there, I don't know how they knew...she's ok. Andy and Ted are going to go into hiding for now she's helping with that." Remus explained.

"What aren't you telling us?" James asked studying his friend. Remus paused casting an uneasy glance at Buffy.

"I think it's pretty damn obvious what they were after." Buffy snapped. "What happened?"

"You can't protect her from this, none of us can." Kingsley spoke up from the doorway.

"She doesn't need to know." Remus began.

"I think it's better she hears it now from us than later from someone else." Kingsley cut him off.

"Fine." Remus sighed nodding for him to go ahead.

"She was supposed to be having dinner at her parents but something came up and we had to take care of it." Kingsley explained. "But we finished early and she decided to stop by and invited me along. When we got there the dark mark was over the house and it didn't look good......we didn't expect to find anyone inside alive."

"Remus already told us they got away so they weren't there, but you found something didn't you?" Buffy asked uneasily.

"They wrote mudblood lover and blood traitor on the walls in blood." He informed her somewhat reluctantly despite his assertion she should have been told. "We found out later it was Andy's. She left this for you." he said holding out a sealed note.

"You didn't open it?" Buffy asked surprised.

"We couldn't, not even Dumbledore." Kingsley informed her as she took it hesitantly from his hand.

"How did they get away?" Sirius asked.

"Seems they underestimated Ted being a Muggle Born they didn't think he'd be much of a fight." Kingsley explained. "He grabbed Andy and took off. Once they were safe he was able to contact Dumbledore."

"Well what the hell does the bitch want?" Sirius asked as Buffy opened the note.

"To have tea." Buffy snapped rolling her eye as she read the note quickly.

"Buffy?" Harry asked concerned as she paled slightly.

"Call Dumbledore." Buffy demanded.

"He's on his way." Kingsley replied.

"Did Neville go home for Easter?" Buffy demanded turning to Harry.

"I'm not sure." Harry replied thinking. "We left early remeber. He said something about it....I just don't remeber."

"You have to remember." Buffy said anxiously.

"He was staying." Ginny spoke up. "I'm sure of it. He was telling me about this plant thing he was doing over the break. Some special assignment he was helping Professor Sprout with. What's going on?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Professor Dumbledore said walking into the room and fixing his gaze on the shaken blonde. "I see you were able to open it." he said nodding to the crumpled note in her hand.

"Is Neville at Hogwarts?" Buffy demanded.

"Yes he is." Dumbledore nodded. "May I ask why that's important?"

"Thank god." Buffy sighed in relief sinking into one of the overstuffed armchairs. "It's a list." She said thrusting the note out for him to take. "People I care about, she's going to go after them until I surrender."

"Andromeda, Ted, Nymphadora, Sirius, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shaklebolt, Neville Longbottom, The Weasleys, Hermione Granger." Dumbledore read. "They will die unless you surrender."

"Hey I don't make the list." James said indignantly.

"We're supposed to be dead Love." Lily reminded him.

"Harry didn't make it either." Ron pointed out.

"Probably redundant to threaten to kill him when they've been trying since he was a baby." Hermione pointed out.

"At least you get your own entry We get lumped in as the Weasleys." Fred said pouting.

"This isn't funny." Buffy snapped. "Your all in danger because of me."

"We're all already in danger." George Pointed out obviously.

"He's right." Ginny said giving her a reassuring smile. "Everyone on that list is already on the Death eaters hit list."

"Yeah now instead of killing us they just want to catch us and ransom us back to you." Fred grinned.

"I'll send Kingsley over to check on the Longbottom's just in case." Dumbledore said folding the note back up.

"I'm sick of this crap." Buffy said furiously jumping out of her seat. "Why the hell does Voldemort want me dead?" She demanded. "And don't tell me you don't know like you did last time cause I'm not buying it."

"I didn't know." Dumbledore insisted. "I did have a few ideas but, I couldn't be sure then."

"But you are now." Buffy said meeting his gaze unblinkingly. "Why?"

"Because you came back." Dumbledore replied.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Buffy asked confused.

"I had my suspicions about you for a while but until you left and came back I couldn't be certain." He began to explain.

"Wait a minute you knew she'd leave?" Sirius asked furiously.

"And that she'd come back?" James added just as angry as his friend. "You could have bloody well told us!"

"I didn't know, not for sure." Dumbledore explained hurriedly. "You see it all started with a prophecy."

"Doesn't it always." Buffy groaned sinking back into her chair unsure if she wanted the answers any longer.


	47. Destiny revealed

"As you may or may not know our own Professor Trelawney is the great great granddaughter of Cassandra Trelawney." Dumbledore began.

"Who?" Ron asked confused.

"Cassandra Trelawney is one of the most respected seers in History." Hermione informed him. "What I read up on her before we started divinations." She added when he gave her a look. "She made several significant predictions or prophecies if you will."

"I thought you didn't believe in divinations." Ron replied annoyed as always by her seeming to know everything.

"I don't put much stock in it." Hermione shrugged. "Especially the way some people practice it."

"You just don't believe Professor Trelawney can predict anything." Ron countered.

"Oh come on now Ron." Hermione huffed. "She make vague statements that could mean anything and then when something that could be remotely construed as fitting these predictions occurs acts like it was what she meant all along."

"She's no Cassandra but She does get some things right." James spoke up.

"She's a fraud." Lily said rolling her eyes.

"She did predict you two would get married." Sirius replied reflectively. "As well as a few other things that did come true."

"Half the school made the same prediction and none of us needed to use a third eye to come to the conclusion." Remus chuckled.

"I'll admit some of it's a bit dodgy but she's never blatantly wrong." James defended. "I mean name one time she's made a big prediction and it hasn't come to pass."

"She predicts a death a year." Hermione said annoyed.

"Death can take on many meanings." James countered.

"She predicted you and Buffy would have 'powerful children'" Harry spoke up.

"She did!?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Oh I forgot that one." Remus said unable to stop his laughter despite the death glare Buffy sent him.

"See there was nothing vague about that one and it's obviously not going to come true." Lily smirked confident she won.

"Not so fast Lils." James grinned. "She never said me, she said Mister Potter and I'm not the only Mister Potter anymore." He said pointedly looking at the two teens sharing an overstuffed armchair.

"I am not having your baby!" Buffy declared blushing furiously.

"I didn't bloody ask you too." Harry shot back as they tried to sit as far apart as they could in confined space.

"Don't take it to heart Harry." James grinned. "She says that to all the Potter men."

"Back to the topic at hand." Dumbledore said after the amused laughter at Harry and Buffy's sputtering protest died down. "About two years before Cassandra's death she was reported to have had her last vision."

"I'm guessing it was about me." Buffy sighed.

"You'd be wrong." Dumbledore replied with a small smile. "She allegedly foresaw her own death after which she lost her sight."

"I'm guessing you don't mean she went blind." Hermione said from her place on the floor.

"No, I mean her gift." Dumbledore nodded. "She didn't take the loss of her power well and as her health deteriorated she began to make some wild predictions, none of which came true."

"So she went crazy?" Ron asked.

"I'm afraid she did." Dumbledore nodded sadly. "To protect her legacy and stop her from becoming a joke as she was beginning to be seen her family withdrew her from the public eye and we don't know very much about her last year. On the day she had predicted her own death she dictated a message to her daughter and instructed her to give it to the minister of magic, that it was of the upmost importance and shortly after passed away. Naturally her family was wary knowing her gift was gone but seeing as it was her dying wish they couldn't just ignore it."

"Was it a prophecy?" Sirius asked unsurely.

"Until a few months ago noone knew." Dumbledore replied. "Not for sure." He explained. "You see the envelope contained a poem of sorts."

"A poem Sir?" Hermione asked confused.

"Noone knew what to make of it." Dumbledore explained. "Was it a prophecy or the rambling of a dying old woman? For a while they watched and waited but nothing ever came of it so it was almost forgotten. I happen to stumble across it one day and I admit I didn't tale much stock of it until you."

"What did it say?" Buffy demanded.

A great power will surface and threaten all that is light

But hope will be born into a family as dark as night

Only with hopes destruction can his victory be sealed

The absence of which will be his ultimate shield.

Hope will be lost and his powers shall grow

sentencing the world to years of sorrow

A savior shall arise and light shall prevail

But darkness will return without fail

What was lost shall be returned to it's rightful place

Because only together can they the darkness erase

Sides must be chosen and the war shall begin

But it is only she who can show him how to win

"Ok, I get that the great power that threatens light is Voldemort but how does that make me hope?" Buffy asked confused.

"A family dark as night, seems like the Black family to me." James replied.

"But why me?" Buffy countered. "I'm not the only one in the family that stood against him and why the hell did he need to get rid of me to win? How was I that bog of a threat?"

"Because you know how to defeat him." Harry replied stunning most of the group.

"Oh yeah forgot to mention that did I?" Buffy said rolling her eyes.

"No Buffy he's right." James said pensively. "You told me in your dream, the other Buffy told you how."

"But how would he know it was me?" Buffy demanded. "He came after me specifically. God it all makes sense now." She said jumping out of her seat and pacing in front of the fireplace. "Bella and Malfoy kept demanding I tell them my secret. Ok, let's say I believe this it still doesn't explain how he knew."

"The prophecy or poem if you will is not a secret and He could have stumbled across it just as I did." Dumbledore replied.

"Even so." Sirius said confused. "How would he connect that to her? I mean you said yourself noone even believed it."

"Peter was eavesdropping on you." Harry informed them. "That's how I know about it. He was watching you two, he heard you tell my dad that you knew how to defeat Voldemort and then Mrs Norris chased him away before he could hear how."

"Well he wasted his bloody time." Buffy said furiously. "I don't actually know how to defeat him."

"You don't?" Hermione said confused.

"Don't you think I'd have I don't know, mentioned it before if I did." Buffy said annoyed. "All she told me was that I'd know when the time came, that I'd be able to show him. I didn't even know who he was."

"You forgot your gift." James spoke up.

"Excuse me?" Buffy said whipping around to face him.

"You said something about it being your gift." James replied. "Not sure what that means."

"Nothing." Buffy said quickly. "That's about something else."

"What gift?" Ginny asked confused. "And what about the box?"

"The world is the box, trapped on the bottom." Hermione said jumping up from her seat on the floor. "THE BOX!" She exclaimed confusing them all. "Pandora's box, when it was opened what was trapped on the bottom?"

"Hope." Lily replied unsurely. "But what does that have to do with this?"

"Buffy had a dream when her slayer powers came back, She was told the world was the box and if she closed it to soon she'd be trapped on the bottom." Hermione explained. "Buffy is hope and the world is the box."

"Still haven't figured out how you close the world though." Ron added.

"It doesn't sound like a good thing though does it?" Lily said concerned.

"So that explains the fun that is being Buffy but what I'm wondering is how did Harry get tangled up in this mess?" Buffy asked blatantly changing the subject.

"Because he couldn't kill Harry when he was a baby." Ron replied

"Yeah, but why did he want to kill a baby?" Buffy countered. "I mean putting aside he's evil and baby killings probably fun for him, why Harry? He went to a lot of trouble to off him."

"That my dear has to do with another Trelawney and another prophecy." Dumbledore admitted reluctantly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So you're the mystical key girl." Conner said following Dawn into the kitchen.

"And you're the magical raised in a hell dimension son of two vampires." Dawn shot back grabbing a bottle of soda out of the fridge.

"So what's the deal with your sister and my dad?" Conner asked hopping up on the counter. "I know they dated or whatever but not much else. I mean I thought it was kind of weird him being a Vampire, her The slayer but I guess it was sort of a big deal."

"Everything with them was a big deal." Dawn replied leaning against the counter he sat on. "It was all tragic and angsty like some bad after school special. Don't get me wrong I like Angel, he's cool and all but him and Buffy equal major drama. It was always like we're in love but we can''t be together cause of who we are but we can't stay away from each other. Then she had to kill him and it was never the same after."

"Wait a minute she killed him?" Conner asked stunned.

"You never heard that story?" Dawn asked surprised.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So let me get this straight?" Harry asked furiously. "I'm destined to fight Voldemort, I'm the one who has to stop him and you never felt the need to maybe tell me that?"

"We thought it would be easier for you if we waited." Sirius began.

"Oh yes cause life's been a bed of roses thanks to you guys keeping this from me." Harry scoffed. "How can I ever thank you enough."

"I'm sorry Harry." Remus sighed. "Perhaps we should have told you sooner."

"That's not fair, you couldn't." James cut him off. "They swore to us they would never reveal the prophecy."

"We were afraid of Voldemort finding out." Lily added.

"I think it's safe to say he knows." Buffy said rolling her eyes.

"Not all of it." Dumbledore cut in. "He only managed to obtain the first part."

"What's so bloody special about me?" Harry demanded. "Why me? Why Buffy? Is there something about us? I mean she has the slayer powers sort of now but....I'm not special."

"There's never a good answer to that one." Buffy sighed. "I guess were just lucky."

"Voldemort chose you, both of you." Dumbledore replied. "By interpreting the prophecies they way he did he choose you both. Buffy yours as you pointed out could have meant you, your brother, or even Andromeda. He choose you and in doing so set in motion the events that fulfilled parts of the prophecy. In your Case Harry it could have been you or Neville, again he choose you."

Remind us to thank him." Harry said annoyed.

"What your missing is that he saw something in each of you that he viewed as a threat." Dumbledore replied.

"Yeah, babies scare me to." Buffy scoffed.

"So that's a definite no on the powerful grandchildren?" James teased laughing when he received a rude gesture in reply from the annoyed blonde.

"So what do we do now?" Hermione asked unsurely.

"What we've been doing." Dumbledore replied. "We keep fighting and protecting Harry and Buffy until their ready to face their destiny."

"Destiny sucks." Buffy grumbled.

"I'll second that." Harry sighed sinking down into the chair next to her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So she really sent him to hell?" Conner asked stunned.

"Yeah then she was all sad and ran away for a while but she came back and then he came back cause of their love and junk....I'm not really sure. So anyways after that he decided that he was holding her back. Him losing his soul proved they couldn't really be together and she deserved better blah, blah, blah. So after the ascension he took off for LA to put some distance between them." Dawn explained. "And now every time they see each other it's a big deal with fighting and I love you but we can't be together, and if you don't want to be together you have to stop coming around. It honestly gets a little old after a while."

"Wow, that explains a lot." Conner replied.

"So what was it like growing up in a hell dimension?" Dawn asked.

"Sucked." Conner replied. "What was it like being the mystical key for that hell god?"

"Sucked." Dawn replied. "Though if it wasn't for he I guess I wouldn't exist and technically I'm still the key it's just there's nothing to stick me in...wait that sounds dirty."

"DAWN! Are you getting the soda sometime this year?" Xander called from the livingroom.

"Coming!" She yelled back. "We should." She said guesting to the doorway.

"Yeah." Conner nodded hopping off the counter and following her back to the newly designated research area.


	48. A bit of cheering up

"Willow." Buffy called holding the mirror in her hand.

"Hey Buffy." Willow said as the mirror activated showing the crowded livingroom.

"Any luck?" Buffy asked hopefully.

"Not really." Willow admitted reluctantly. "How about on your end?"

"I found out a lot." Buffy replied. "You see apparently there's a few prophecies at work on this end....." Buffy began telling them everything she learned.

"Wow you don't do normal do you?" Xander asked once she finished.

"Well I guess it gives us more to work with." Giles replied.

"How are you holding up?" Willow asked concerned.

"I just want this all over with." Buffy sighed.

"And then what?" Xander asked.

"I don't know." Buffy shrugged. "Where's Dawnie?"

"She was falling asleep and G-man was afraid she would drool on his books so we sent her to bed." Xander smiled. "She's ok Buffy."

"I know, you guys take good care of her." Buffy returned his smile. "I knew you would."

"She misses you like crazy, we all do." Xander began unsurely. "When we figure this all out, when it's over, where does that leave us? Where are you going to be?"

"I don't know if I'll have a choice in that." Buffy replied.

"But if you do?" Xander pressed.

"I don't think I can." Buffy admitted Quietly. "I love you guys so much, you're my family but so are they."

"Let's just worry about the issues at hand shall we?" Giles said receiving a grateful smile from his former charge.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Where's Buffy?" Sirius asked as he and James flopped down on either side of the brooding teen.

"Yeah we expected to interrupt some snogging at the very least." James said waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Hey that's my sister your talking about." Sirius mock glared at his friend.

"Not that this isn't lovely." Harry said sarcastically. "But why are you two in my bed?"

"Cause we're trying to cheer you up." James said obviously. "Not working huh? Usually having me or Sirius in bed with someone cheers them right up."

"Your getting a two for one deal you should be bloody ecstatic." Sirius grinned as the teen continued to alternate glaring at each of them.

"Well then on to plan B I suppose." James sighed sitting up. "Come on." he said shoving his pouting son.

"I'd rather just be alone." Harry began as they each grabbed an arm forcibly pulling him out the door.

"I told you plan A wasn't going to work." Remus smirked as he watched his two best friends shoving Harry into the empty kitchen. "Here you go." Remus said passing around the glasses he just filled.

"Well what are waiting for." James said pointedly looking at the glass of fire whiskey Remus had forced into his son's hand.

"Bottoms up." Sirius said draining his won glass. Harry glanced at the trio watching him expectantly and with a shrug followed suit.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Tara and Anya should be back soon, we sent them to the Magic Shop for more books." Willow explained glancing at her watch. "Maybe they'll have some ideas."

"Where's Faith?" Buffy asked.

"Out patrolling." Xander replied. "We've had more Vamps than usual lately."

"Nothing to serious though." Giles added quickly.

"At least we have the extra help to fight them off." Xander added.

"Extra help?" Buffy asked confused as Willow elbowed Xander annoyed.

"You know Spike and....." Willow trailed off unsurely.

"Angel's here, with his super kid." Xander informed her. "He showed up to tell us not to bring you back."

"Because Lorne had a vision that it would kill you." Willow added quickly glaring at Xander. "That's why we did the spell and got your friends by mistake, and well you know the rest."

"He's offered to stay in town and help out with everything." Giles added.

"Of course he did." Buffy mumbled annoyed. "I'm not around he's got no reason to stay away."

"You ok?" Willow asked concerned.

"I don't have the time or energy to worry about Angel right now." Buffy sighed. "I did want to talk to you about something though."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So we're trying to be all sneaky and we almost get to the Slytherin Dorms when your Mum walks around the corner and says..."

"James Potter What the Hell do you think your doing!?" Lily exclaimed walking in the kitchen to find the foursome giggling drunkenly.

"Exactly!" James beamed at her.

"And then the prat drops the bag." Sirius laughed.

"Snakes everywhere." Remus said waving his hands about dramatically causing them all to laugh as Lily glared.

"Your all drunk!" Lily said furiously.

"We are not." Sirius insisted trying to get up only to fall back into his seat.

"We're cheering Harry up." James informed her gleefully. "You have very pretty eyes."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Do you even think it's possible?" Xander asked unsurely.

"I suppose there's only one way to find out." Willow replied.

"I can't ask you to take that kind of risk." Buffy began.

"You didn't ask." Giles cut her off. "We offered."

"I still don't know." Buffy said reluctantly.

"Talk to that Dumbledore guy about it, see what he thinks." Willow offered. "If he says no way we wont even try."

"Ok I will." Buffy promised. "I'll talk to you guys tomorrow. Tell Dawnie I miss her."

"We will." Xander promised as she ended the spell closing the Mirrors off from each other.

As She walked the dark Familiar hall downstairs she couldn't help but think over Xander's question. Which life would she choose if she had to. It was so much easier the last time when she didn't remeber this world. She ran her hand over the smooth wooden banister recalling times when as children she and Sirius would slide down it. This house was filled with a lot of memories some bad but many were good. Sometimes she couldn't help but expect to walk into the kitchen to discover her father ignoring them by reading the Prophet as kreature served their meal and her mother scolding Sirius for whatever he tried to slip into Regulus's food. So much had changed her but it was still her life.

She didn't know what she would do if she had to give it up again. If she was forced to leave her friends and family, old and new. And then there was Harry, what was she supposed to do about him. She knew from the start it would be complicated and even a bit odd but she couldn't help herself. She wasn't in love with him, yet but she was dangerously close to it. He said he cared about her would that eventually become more? What if it did? What if she had to leave him, could she really break his heart like that? Could her own heart take another beating?

No matter what she knew she couldn't turn her back on Dawn and her friends, if they needed her she'd be there for them. She just didn't know what the price would be this time. If she went back to the Slayer universe and couldn't come back here would she be able to go back to being Buffy Summers? Would she even survive what was to come? If death was still her gift was she about to lose not one life but two?

"Lost?" A voice called rousing her from her musings.

"Tonks!?" She exclaimed surprised to see her. "Are you alright? What about your Mum and Dada? Is.."

"Everyone's ok." Tonks assured her giving the teen a quick hug. "Mum sends her love and says you better not even think about giving in to that bitch of a sister of hers."

"She's not going to stop going after them." Buffy sighed sadly.

"You know that's not all about you a lot is about her marrying my Dad." Tonks assured her.

"I like your dad." Buffy replied absently.

"I'm sort of fond of him myself." Tonks laughed. "They'll be amping up security and Sirius has already offered them a room here if she tries anything again. So try not to worry so much."

"I just want this all to be over." Buffy sighed.

"I know Kiddo, me to." Tonks smiled sadly. "Now I heard some kind of commotion in the kitchen any idea what's going on?"

"Maybe Fred and George are plotting to get us back for our Breakfast prank." Buffy said Curiously.

"Well then, let's go spy on them." Tonks smirked.

"Oh were so definitely related." Buffy grinned.


	49. Being Cheerful

Thanks for all the reviews I love hearing what you guys think. As to wether Angel know's about Buffy and Harry, he doesn't and neither does the scooby gang. After they accidently summoned Lily and James they were filled in on what was going on in the HP universe, what James and Lily knew anyways so up until their deaths and Buffy filled in the rest when she talked to them but they've been very focused on figuring out how to save both worlds and haven't delved into what Buffy's life is actually like in the HP world. I hope that wasn't to confusing, if it is let me know.

"Buffy! Tonks!" Sirius greeted grinning like a fool as she and Tonks entered the kitchen confused.

"Tonks is here?" Remus asked attempting to straighten up and glancing quickly around the room.

"Um hi." Buffy returned his greeting less enthusiastically.

"What's going on?" Tonks asked unsurely.

"Prongs was just listing all the very pretty parts of Lils." Sirius laughed.

"So far we've got Eyes, smile, and hair." Remus offered helpfully.

"Pssst." James attempted to whisper motioning her closer. "We don't want her to know we've been drinking."

"I wont tell her." Buffy said trying not to laugh at his look of appreciation. She glanced over to see Tonks silently chuckling at the foursome and Lily trying o hold onto a stern frown but losing the battle.

"You know Dora has very pretty eyes." Remus said absently tilting his glass and frowning at it's empty state.

"Who's Dora?" Sirius asked confused.

"I think he means Tonks mate." James replied Remus nodded smiling.

"So it's Dora is it?" Buffy grinned turning to Tonks.

"Oh shut up." Tonks mock glared at her.

"Well, let's have a look then." James said using the table as leverage to stand up and lean over to gaze unsteadily at the young woman. "They are nice, not as lovely as My Lily's though."

"Thanks I think." Tonks Laughed.

"Hey what about my eyes?" Buffy mock pouted.

"Ah there ok I guess, for a sister." Sirius shrugged.

"I like them." Harry spoke up grinning goofily.

"Those aren't my eyes." Buffy said following his gaze. "A little higher, there you go." She laughed as he finally met her gaze.

"Well those are nice to." Harry shrugged.

"What are?" Sirius asked confused.

"Harry was just telling your sister she has a nice rack." James informed him.

"Eww." Sirius groaned. "I don't want to hear that."

"Your lucky he's sloshed or he'd be mad instead of grossed out." Remus chuckled.

"Oh no the whiskey's all gone." Sirius frowned holding up the empty bottle. "You know what that means."

"Time to get more?" James asked.

"I think you've all had enough." Lily said annoyed. "I have no idea what you were thinking James Potter. How could you get your son drunk?"

"It was pretty easy actually." James shrugged. "He's a lightweight."

"Anyways we are not drunk." Sirius informed them.

"Oh your not?" Tonks asked amused "then what are you?"

"Cheerful." Remus replied. "We cheered Harry right up."

"Excellent job if I do say so myself." James agreed. "Right Harry?"

"I feel very Cheerful." Harry nodded vigorously.

"Ok boys, time for bed." Buffy laughed.

"The rooms Spinning." Remus said getting to his feet unsteadily.

"Need a hand." Tonks offered wrapping an arm around his waist.

"You should know I'm very drunk." Remus informed her seriously. "So you should defiantly take a advantage of me."

"I'll keep that in mind." Tonks said laughing as she helped him out of the kitchen.

"Ok Let's go." Lily said hauling James to his feet. "Time for bed."

"Too far." Sirius said laying his head on the table.

"I'll help." Buffy grinned pulling out her wand.

"No, I'm fine." Sirius insisted knowing what her grin meant. "See look at me, I'm fine." He said stumbling out of the kitchen holding onto the wall for support.

"Buffy could you make sure Harry gets upstairs ok?" Lily asked distractedly as she tried to lead James up the stairs and avoid his groping.

"No problem." Buffy laughed. "So ready for bed?" She asked turning to Harry.

"My bed or yours?" Harry grinned suggestively.

"In your dreams Buddy." Buffy laughed knowing how embarrassed he'd be tomorrow if he even remembered half the things eh said to her.

"I do dream about you a lot." Harry informed her a she helped him to his feet. "Lots of dreams about you."

"I know." Buffy replied steering him to the staircase. "Ok, this is not going to work." Buffy sighed as he attempted to make the first step and stumbled again.

"Stairs are hard." Harry informed her seriously.

"I know." Buffy said trying desperately not to laugh. "Ok so this is when super strength comes in handy." She said concentrating. "Up you go." She said tossing him over her shoulder.

"Yeah, a ride." Harry laughed. "Hello butt." he added pinching her bottom.

"Hey none of that unless you want to get dropped." Buffy threatened.

"That would be bad." Harry replied laughing. "Now what was I saying....oh right dreams about you."

"I don't know if you can techincally call them dreams since there really memories." Buffy replied making her way up the stairs.

"There not memories." Harry scoffed. "I'd remeber if I remembered them...I mean if I'd done them...I mean you."

"Ok drunk Harry is not with the sense making." Buffy chuckled as she opened the door to the room he shared with Ron trying not to wake the sleeping redhead.

"What doesn't make sense?" Harry asked confused. "I dream about you naked, a lot." He informed her as she was setting him down in his bed causing her to drop him none to gently.

"Ow!" he cried his head hitting the wooden head board.

"Shh." Buffy scolded as Ron muttered something turning over but thankfully not waking. "Your going to wake up Ron."

"Sorry." Harry muttered sheepishly as she removed him glasses setting them on the night stand.

"Ok then..I should...yeah...I'm just gonna go now."

"Wait." Harry called causing her to pause. "What about my good night kiss." He pouted.

"Fine." Buffy rolled her eyes leaning over and placing a chaste kiss on his lips only to have him grab her and try to pull her into the bed with him. "Hey....hey..knock it off Mr Handsy." She said pushing him away trying to be careful and not hurt him with her super strength.

"What?" Harry asked innocently as she untangled herself and gave him a stern look.

"You know what Mister." Buffy replied shaking her head. "On that note I'm leaving, go to sleep."

"Good Night Buffy I love you." Harry replied grinning.

"Um....Thank you." Buffy stuttered stunned.

"Your Welcome." Harry replied pulling the blanket up to his chin and closing his eyes.

She couldn't believe he just said that to her. Did he mean it? What if he did? What if he didn't? Would he even remember tomorrow. What was she supposed to say to him now? He told her he loved her and she said thank you. God she hoped he didn't remember. She was so lost in though she tripped over Sirius would given up at the bottom of the stairs that lead to their rooms and just laid on the floor.

"Ow." She cried as she landed on the floor next to him.

"Shh." Sirius scolded. "Some of us are trying to sleep." He informed her annoyed.

"I've had enough drunks for one night." Buffy said roughly pulling him to his feet. "Come on you idiot." She said half carrying him up the stairs.

"I like Fire Whiskey." Sirius smiled as she pushed him onto his bed. "This is so much better than the floor." He said nuzzling his head into his pillow.

"Idiot." Buffy said rolling her eyes at him. "Good Night Sirius."

"Night Buffy." Sirius replied. "Hey Buffy." he called causing her to pause in the doorway.

"Yes?" She asked turning to face him.

"You know you're my favorite person." Sirius grinned.

"I know." Buffy smiled.

"Who's your favorite person?" he asked lifting his head unsteadily from the pillow.

"You are you giant prat." She laughed at his goofy grin.

"Now I know I must be drunk." He replied collapsing back onto his pillow.


	50. hungover

"Morning Sirius." Buffy said cheerfully walking into the kitchen with Ginny.

"Not so bloody loud." Sirius groaned laying his head on the table.

"Oh are you boys not feeling well?" Ginny laughed at the foursome who were currently using the table as pillows.

"It's what the deserve." Lily said shaking her head.

"IT's not funny." James groaned at the two teenaged girls laughter. "There's no bloody hangover potion and Lils wont make me any." He pouted.

"That's to bad." Buffy grinned reaching into her pocket. "How much do you love me?" she asked waving the vial in front of his face.

"Lots." Remus replied grabbing it and taking a gulp.

"Don't be greedy mate." Sirius said elbowing him. "Thank god." He sighed as Remus passed it along taking a gulp and grimacing at the taste. "Oh that's much better." He said handing it to James.

"Why on earth did we drink so much?" James asked taking a gulp and sighing in relief as it began to work.

"We were cheering your boy up." Sirius replied.

"Oh right." James nodded nudging his son. "Come on now Harry." He said pulling his head from the table and forcing the vial into his hand. "Bottoms up."

"Last time you told me that this happened." Harry groaned but listened none the less.

"Feeling better?" James laughed.

"Yes." Harry smiled. "I'm never drinking again."

"Good." Lily laughed.

"I wouldn't put much stock in it Lils, they all say that after their first hangover." Sirius grinned.

"Oh god." Harry said paling banging his head back down on the table.

"What did you give us?" Sirius asked suddenly wary.

"Just hangover potion I didn't do anything funny to it I swear." Buffy insisted.

"Are you alright Harry?" Lily asked concerned.

"Is there a potion that can make me forget what an ass I made of myself?" Harry groaned.

"So you do remeber then." Buffy asked surprised.

"I wish you didn't." Harry said unable to meet her gaze.

"Don't feel to badly you weren't the only one acting like an idiot last night." Lily said pointedly glancing at her amused husband and his two friends.

"What did I do?" Sirius asked confused.

"Actually for once you were the most well behaved." Buffy laughed. "You know I have a story that might just cheer you up." She grinned. "Do you guys remeber when Sirius snuck that Bottle of Fire whiskey from our Dad's liquor cabinet your fifth year?"

"Oh my god I forgot about that." Sirius laughed. "You made such a fool of yourself." He said as James Glared at his best friend.

"I did not." James pouted.

"So they all get drunk and come down to the common room." Buffy began holding back her laughter. "And your dad jumps up on a table and declares his undying love for your Mum."

"It was a poem wasn't it." Remus mused. "I can't remeber how it went though."

"Oh god it was so embarrassing." Lily said burying her head in her hands.

"Laugh it up mate you weren't exactly Mr Smooth last night." James glared at Remus.

"What are you talking about?" Remus asked confused.

"I believe he is alluding to the part of the evening when you asked Tonks to take advantage of you." Sirius grinned at Remus's blush.

"It's not Tonks it's Dora remeber." Buffy Grinned evilly.

"I don't love you anymore." Remus glared at the blonde teen.

"Your Just lucky Mum is at home getting everything ready for when Dad gets out of the hospital today if she found out she would have killed you" Ginny laughed.

"Your Mum is a very scary woman." Sirius nodded. "So anyways, what's on the agenda for today?"

"Packing." Buffy replied. "Breaks over it's back to school for us tomorrow."

"That's not fair we haven't had nearly enough time with Harry." James pouted.

"Enough time to encourage underage drinking." lily mock glared at him. "I suppose it's what I get for leaving you three alone with him."

"See I knew it was her fault." Sirius grinned earning him a smack to the back of the head. "Hey what was that for."

"Just for being you." Lily smiled sweetly at him. "Don't forget Professor Dumbledore called a meeting tonight."

"We'll finally get to show him those Mirrors we finished." James grinned.

"If I'm allowed to come." Buffy replied annoyed. "I mean heaven forbid I hear any of your big bad secrets especially since It's apparently up to me to figure out how to kill the psycho."

"You just have to figure it out, I have to actually do it." Harry replied glumly.

"Uh oh." James smirked. "Looks like someone needs some cheering up."

"I've seen your way of cheering up and I'll pass thank you." Buffy laughed. "Buffy and alcohol do not mix." in either world, she added silently to herself.

"Oh god I almost forgot about that incident." Sirius said with a bark of laughter.

"It was an accident." Buffy insisted. "Well not the drinking part but it was the most boring party ever and it was your idea to try the punch." She said accusingly to her brother. "We never did have to go to Auntie Druella's Christmas party again though."

"What did you do?" James asked curiously.

"I sort of accidently may have set Bella on fire." Buffy admitted grudgingly.

"Your kidding!" Lily exclaimed.

"How do you accidently set someone on fire?" Remus asked laughing.

"Accident." Sirius snorted. "You held a lit candle to the bottom of her dress."

"I was doing her a favor." Buffy insisted "it was the ugliest thing I'd ever seen. Who knew the dress would be so flammable. Anyways you were supposed to be minding me and Regulus and making sure we behaved so it really was your fault."

"Just how old were you?" James asked chuckling.

"Six." Buffy replied.

"You got your sister drunk when she was six!" Lily asked stunned.

"Ok in my defense I was only seven." Sirius reminded them. "It's not like I go around drinking with six year olds now."

"No, just fifteen year olds." Lily snorted.

"He'll be sixteen in a few month." Sirius defended weakly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I can't believe Buffy called or Mirrored or whatever you wanna call it and you didn't wake me up." Dawn pouted.

"We will next time Promise." Xander said ruffling her hair affectionately earning a mock glare from the teen.

"She said she'd talk to us again today." Willow added.

"Will you guys bloody well shut up." Spike yelled annoyed.

"What's his deal?" Conner asked confused.

"The young and The restless is on." Dawn explained.

"Oh are we interrupting your Stories?" Angel laughed.

"Sod off." Spike said giving him the finger.

"Has Faith Woken up yet?" Giles asked walking into the room with a book in his hand.

"No but she was out pretty late." Tara replied.

"I don't know why there was nothing going on last night." Conner said confused. "It was almost eerily normal around here."

"Which is never good when your on the hell mouth." Xander replied.


	51. Crashing

I know it's been a while and I'm sorry. I just want to thank everyone for their reviews and patience I promise I'm not abandoning this story. Ok enough of my boringness onto the real reason you're here.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt." Harry said softly knocking on the door frame gaining the attention of the two girls.

"Hey Harry." Ginny grinned as Buffy gave him an unsure smile in greeting.

"Can we talk?" Harry asked unsurely standing in her doorway.

"Um sure." Buffy said nervously.

"I'll just go..somewhere else." Ginny said getting off the chair she'd been lounging on while Buffy packed her things. Sharing a quick look with her blonde friend she exited the room closing the door behind her.

"So." Buffy said nervously fiddling with the various items on top of her dresser.

"I um...about last night....I mean what I said.....I...." Harry tried to get out his face rapidly turning an alarming shade of red.

"It's ok." Buffy cut him off. "I mean we don't really need to talk about it do we?"

"I just wanted to apologize." Harry replied.

"Apologize?" Buffy said confused. "Oh, you didn't mean it?" She asked forcing her tone to stay casual and praying the disappointment wouldn't show.

"No...I mean of course I don't......" Harry stuttered. "Bloody hell." He sighed burying his head in his hands as he sat on the edge of her bed he couldn't stand liars and he wasn't about to start lying to her as embarrassing as it would be for him he owed her the truth. "I meant it." He said avoiding her gaze. "It's not like I do it on purpose though...I mean I don't even like it...Ok well maybe I do like it but it's not like I expect you to be like that or do anything just because I...I mean...I just shouldn't have...I didn't mean to blurt it out like that, or even at all. It's not something I really wanted you to know." He admitted quietly.

"You..you didn't?" Buffy asked unable to mask the hurt in her voice.

"Of course not!" Harry declared finally meeting her gaze reluctantly. "I know it's 'normal' or whatever but it's not something guys like to talk about or anything. It's bloody embarrassing."

"Embarrassing?" Buffy said confused. "Why is it....oh." She froze as the realization hit her unable to stop the smile that spread across her face. They were definitely not talking about the same thing. She'd been so thrown over the whole I love you declaration that she'd almost forgotten about the dirty dream admission. "I..I mean right. Like you said it's normal and whatever. I guess I should be glad that it's me and not some other girl your....well you know."

"So then your not mad?" Harry asked nervously. She almost laughed at the hope in his voice but instead took pity on him.

"I'm not mad." Buffy assured him. "You got drunk and a little handsy and said some junk it's ok, just don't make it a habit."

"I wont." He promised. "So then we're good?"

'Yeah were good." Buffy nodded smiling. She didn't know wether to be disappointed or relived that he told her he loved her and didn't remember. Part of her was dying to know if he meant it but the other part was terrified that he did and she wasn't sure how she felt. If he remembered and they had to talk about it what was she supposed to say to him. 'Not thank you' she scolded herself. Maybe it was for the best that he didn't remember that part of their evening.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"She's suck a freak." She laughed as she and her friends passed by the teen sitting on the curb waiting for her ride.

"I know I like heard he sister was a major one too so it must be genetic."

"Oh my god! Who is that?"

"I have no idea, maybe he's new."

"Ladies I believe I just found my prom date."

"No fair I saw him first."

"The world is ending and your worried about some stupid dance." Dawn mumbled under her breath trying to tune out the bane of her existence. Christy and her three empty headed cheerleader friends who's sole purpose in life was to point out just how unpopular she was. She almost felt bad for whoever she'd set her sights on now but hey the guys didn't seem to mind putting up with the bitch.

She was so lost in trying to tune out the cheer squad that she didn't notice anyone approach. It wasn't until a shadow fell across her that she noticed she wasn't alone. She glanced up and smiled for the first time since she walked into the school that morning.

"What are you doing here?" Dawn asked surprised.

"Giles got sick of me asking when you got out so he sent me to get you." Conner shrugged. "This going to school thing sucks."

"Your telling me." Dawn laughed secretly doing a happy dance in her head because he obviously missed her.

"Dawn!" Christy called running over. "Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" She asked openly appraising Conner. Dawn sighed her smile vanishing. She was about to answer when Conner cut her off.

"I don't care who you are." He said barley glancing at them. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Dawn replied happily.

"I got it." he said grabbing her bag. "My dad let me take his car." He said leading her over to the shinny red convertible.

"Angel drive's a convertible?" Dawn said confused. "Isn't that kind of...."

"Stupid.." Conner offered with a shrug tossing her book bag in the back seat. "Let's get out of here."

"So are you mad at me?" Conner asked breaking the silence as he pulled up to a stop sign a block away from her house.

"Why would I be mad?" Dawn asked confused.

"I guess I was kind of rude to your friends." Conner shrugged.

"Their not my friends." Dawn corrected.

"Didn't think so." He replied. He noticed how her smile had faded at their approach. "Your usually not this quiet."

"Yeah well...it's just high school." She replied as if that explained it all but then realized he had no idea what she was talking about. He'd never been to a real school. "High school is...." She tried to explain. "Well for most teens it's their own personal hell dimension and then there are the other one's, like Christy who are like the demons who get kicks out of torturing you."

"Oh." Conner replied unsurely. "Not sorry I missed that."

"I guess it's not that bad, I mean for other people." Dawn tried to explain. "It's just me....I had this whole breakdown when I found out about being the key and when mom died and....not that I was really all that popular to begin with...It's just...I'm a freak I guess."

"So am I." Conner shrugged.

"Yeah." Dawn smiled. "I guess where both freaks."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hey." Ron Said poking his head through the open door. "Fred and George are putting together an ultimate game of exploding Snap, I think they messed with the cards so who knows what's gonna happen. You guys in?"

"Sure." Buffy smiled as she and Harry followed him downstairs. "Are we hiding from your Mum?" She asked jokingly as he led them into the twin's room. Usually they all hung out in the living room downstairs.

"We've been banished." Ginny answered as she tried to squirm away from whatever trick her brother's where trying to test out on her.

"What's going on?" Harry asked confused.

"Emergency Order meeting." Hermione replied looking up from the book she was reading.

"We're not to even glance in the direction of the stairs until called." George grinned shuffling a deck of cards.

"She even found a way to block the extendable ears." Fred said disappointedly.

"Why didn't anyone tell us about the meeting?" Harry demanded.

"Probably cause you'd insist on going and then get mad when they told you no." Fred shrugged..

"I'm not mad." Buffy replied calmly.

"Your not?" Ginny said skeptically.

"No, but I'm not going to sit up here and play cards while they decide exactly how Harry and I are supposed to save the world." Buffy shrugged walking back out the door she just came through. "You guys coming or what?" She called from the hallway.

"You're seriously going to crash an order meeting?" George asked stunned.

"Yup." Buffy nodded.

"Sounds like fun." Fred grinned. "Let's go!"

"Mum's going to kill us." Ron groaned earning a nod of agreement from his sister as they followed the group down the stairs.

"How are we even going to get in we're sealed from the room." Hermione asked unsurely. "Dumbledore preformed the spells himself there's no way we'll be able to break them before they realize what we're up to."

"Ok then maybe I need to be a little mad." Buffy said sharing a grin with Harry as she lifted her foot and kicked the door in.

"That should do it." Harry smirked as they stood in the doorway the shocked members of the order staring back at them.

"Can we help you?" Snape sneered breaking the stunned silence.

"I don't know." Buffy shrugged smiling sweetly. "That's what we're here to find out."


	52. Meetings

"Just what do you lot think your doing?" Mrs Weasley asked furiously.

"I'm sorry Mrs Weasley You've been nothing but nice to me and I know Harry has the upmost respect for you but, we aren't going to put up with this anymore." Buffy replied trying to keep the annoyance from her voice. "We have a right to know what you are planning."

"Your not old enough." Mrs Weasley began.

"Well someone should tell Voldemort that." Harry said rolling his eyes. "If you want us to be the ones who stop him don't you think we should know exactly what your doing?"

"None of us want you and Buffy to be the ones to fight him." James began.

"Do you honestly think We like it at all that it has to be you." Sirius added grumpily.

"Well noone gets a vote." Buffy shrugged. "Sucks to be us and all that crap but we need to get over it and figure our how we're going to do this without getting ourselves killed."

"Their right." Lily said surprising them all. "We don't like the situation but, it is what it is. I think it will be better for everyone if we keep them informed otherwise their likely to go off and do something foolish."

"Hey!" Buffy said indignantly.

"Buffy we all know you." Lily replied with a smile. "And Harry has just enough of his father in him to give me grey hairs."

"Hey!" James echoed Buffy's earlier sentiments.

"Moving along" Lily said rolling her eyes. "If we want to stand a chance We're all going to have to work together to defeat Voldemort."

"Fine but the rest of you." Molly began only to be cut of by her husband placing a hand on her arm.

"Molly dear we can't stop them from fighting." Arthur said with a sad smile. "All we can do is make sure their prepared for what they will face." And with that being said the order welcomed seven new members.

After listening to the plans that had been made, the ones being enacted, discussed, even the ones they'd already discarded it became obvious that the order had accomplished a lot but still had a long way to go.

"I have a question." Buffy said when Tonks finally finished her report on the safety measures they were implementing for families Voldemort was targeting. "How did he survive the killing curse?"

"A very good Question indeed." Dumbledore smiled.

"I don't understand what you mean?" Ron said confused.

"Well it should have killed him right?." Buffy began unsurely. "Harry survived because you sacrificed yourself for him." She said turning to Lily. "Your love created almost a shield, It bounced off him and hit Voldemort. So why didn't it kill him? Was it weakened from hitting Harry first or did he find some way to protect himself?"

"I never really thought of that." Remus said stunned. "It must have been weakened from hitting Harry first."

"How can we be sure though?" Hermione replied. "If he has found a way to protect himself we need to know how and if it can be duplicated."

"If he had found a way the rest of the death eaters would be invulnerable to it as well and their not." James countered.

"There is no protection that can withstand the killing curse." Snape informed them haughtily. "It can't even be said that Lily's act of sacrificing herself could be duplicated with similar results."

"So if there's no way to protect oneself how did he survive." Tonks demanded.

"He barely survived." Kingsley interjected.

"But he lived." Sirius replied. "He was weak but he lived and managed to restore himself."

"It must have been weakened." Hermione agreed with Remus's earlier statement.

"No." Dumbledore said interrupting their debate. "It wasn't weakened."

"How can you be sure...." Hermione began trailing off when she met his gaze. "So then how?"

"That I don't know." Dumbledore sighed.

"So how do you kill someone immune to the killing curse?" Harry asked uneasily.

"Rocket launcher." Buffy muttered earning herself a few unsure gazes. "Different big bad." She mumbled waving them off as she rubbed her temples tiredly.

"What is it?" Harry asked concerned.

"Nothing." Buffy sighed. "It's important I just can't figure out why."

* * *

"Come in." Buffy called blinking back her tears.

"Finished talking with your friends?" Harry asked as he watched her place the reshrunk compact on her dresser.

"I miss them." She nodded sadly.

"It's not just that." Harry said watching her carefully. "There's something else going on, something you don't want anyone to know about."

"I don't.." Buffy began only to be cut off.

"I'm not an idiot Buffy." Harry sighed. "I just wish you could trust me or if it's something you don't think you can tell me at least don't lie to me about it."

"It's not that I don't trust you." Buffy began unsurely. "I don't want to lie to you but you wont like it."

"Your going to try and go back aren't you?" He asked dejectedly.

"It's not that I want to, I have to. Ok part of me wants to." She corrected at his look of disbelief. "There's a prophecy in the other world about me and Faith. They need me. I can't just abandon them. But it wouldn't be till after we defeat Voldemort."

"If we defeat him." Harry corrected sadly.

"Yeah well if we don't this world is screwed and so is their's." Buffy sighed.

"Ok then how are you planning to do this, from what you told me you go back and you die."

"That's the part we're still working on." She admitted. "It might not even be possible."

"We'll figure it out." He promised her.

"We?" She asked unsurely.

"Of course I'm going to help." Harry said offering her a small smile.

"I didn't think you'd be willing to help send me away." Buffy said confused.

"I'm not happy about it but I want to make sure you don't get yourself killed doing it." He explained. "I mean I can't really stop you so why fight it."

"Harry I..." Buffy began.

"I wont say anything to the others but you should really think about at least letting Ron, Hermione and Ginny in on it. They kept your secret before and with the five of us and your friends back home all working on it we're bound to find the solution if there is one."

"I know but I think we should wait until we get back to school if Sirius finds out...."

"He'll do whatever he can to stop you." Harry nodded in agreement. "I can't help but winder though....I mean if you do get back to your other world.....Would you......will you come back?"

"I...."

"Never mind, forget I asked." He cut her off unsure if he honestly wanted to know the answer. "No point in worry about that now. Dinner should be ready soon and I haven't even started packing yet."

"Do you need a hand?" Buffy offered deciding to go with his deliberate change of topic not sure if she wanted to answer him or even how to. "I'm finished."

"Nah, then what would I do tomorrow morning?" Harry grinned flopping down on her bed. "Besides I've got a mum now I might as well make use of her."

"Oh I'm so telling her you said that." Buffy grinned making a dash for the doorway but she was no match for his seeker reflexes and soon found herself pulled onto the bed beside him.

"I don't think so you little tattle tale." Harry grinned pinned her beneath him.

"You really think you can keep me here?" Buffy said tugging her hands against the gently hold he on her wrists pinning them above her head.

"Why on earth would you want to leave?" Harry smirked ducking his head down and pressing his lips to hers.


End file.
